Guardiana Lunar
by Ryoko Lee Hino
Summary: Muchas veces la vida cambia de forma drástica, ¿que harías si despertaras de nuevo y todo ha cambiado?, si todo lo que amas de pronto es puesto en una balanza donde debes elegir, ¿tu vida o la de las que amas? amar a veces es sufrir...
1. El Despertar

El Despertar

-Estas oscuro… ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?

La habitación era grande, oscura y fría con muchos aparatos, era un laboratorio; oculto en lo más profundo del bosque en un lugar llamado Milenio Lunar.

Al fondo se escucha la suave brisa chocando contra los arboles, el correr de un rio que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna. Y voces… se escuchan tan lejanas, -¿Por qué de pronto todo esta oscuro?, quisiera despertar…

-Flash

En los corredores de un palacio, se escuchaba la alegre risa de una joven niña, media aproximadamente 1.50, de 14 años o menos, su piel era tan suave y tersa como la seda, sus ojos grandes y su mirada llena de candor y dulzura, todos decían que mirarla a los ojos era ver el reflejo del cielo en ellos, caminaba con mucha gracia y estilo; pasos lentos pero firmes con cada movimiento su cabello se ondeaba era como cataratas de oro, con las puntas onduladas y su siempre flequillo que le daba un aire de misterio ya que oculta en algo sus bellos ojos.

Hoy, sus padres la presentarían frente a la alta sociedad, como futura Neo Reyna por ello debía desenvolverse en ese mundo y comenzar a dialogar sobre futuras alianzas. Durante muchos años, se creyó que su hermano mayor iba a ser el heredero al trono, pero después de su nacimiento su abuela la entonces Neo Reyna Serena decidió darle ese derecho a su nieta menor, todos pensaron que era una locura, que como algo así no debía suceder, pero ella no se dejo intimidar y afirmó su decisión.

-¿Dariel… te molesta no ser el futuro Rey?... Pregunto la joven, que lucia un vestido blanco, en la parte superior se ajustaba a su pecho con bellas piedras de cristal, como era tipo extraplé dejaba al descubierto su cuello níveo mas que la nieve, el vestido caía con gracia por su cuerpo, llevaba zapatillas altas, el cabello sujeto por la mitad superior por un prendedor, y como único accesorio una pulsera.

-La verdad… la voz del joven era gruesa, ya que tenia 19 años ya casi no habían rastros de niñez ni adolescencia, era alto casi 1.89cm, fuerte sus ojos color azul eran tan profundos que cuando te miraba creías que iba a descubrir tu mas intimo secreto. Su cabello corto y plateado, -¡Luce muy apuesto! Pensaba su hermana, el lucia un traje de militar muy parecido al de los marineros.

La joven esperaba ansiosa que terminara su respuesta, -¿que me dirá? Pensó mientras sus manos se enredaban en la tela del vestido dejando algunas arrugas.

Voltio y la miro con dulzura, -siempre he pensado que tu serias una mejor Reyna de lo que yo puedo ser… y me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu hermano… la joven que lo miraba con los labios entre abiertos debido a que nunca se espero esa respuesta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que limpio, levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!...en verdad estaba agradecida nunca quiso robar el trono a su hermano y aun no sabia porque su abuela había tomado esa decisión, y aunque Dariel con ella siempre ha sido dulce y muy consentidor, ella quería saber que aquella decisión no le afectara a el. Bueno creo que es hora de entrar, deben estar ansiosos porque entremos. Suspiro y sus labios hicieron una mueca que el entendió como nerviosismo.

-He y, tranquila pequeña todos te amaran siempre terminan haciéndolo, le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y le daba una suave palmadita en forma de confort. El en verdad sabia como calmarla pensó ella. Mientras asentía y miraban al frente.

Las puertas se abrieron, y sintieron un sin fin de mirabas sobre ellos, bajaron las escaleras y ella se aferraba fuerte al brazo de Dariel ya que creía que en cualquier momento caería. Las piernas le temblaban horriblemente. Cuando llego al final aflojo un poco el agarre y saludo asiendo una pequeña reverencia, los invitados aplaudieron e hicieron un brindis en honor de quien en un futuro no muy lejano seria su Neo Reina.

-Fin del Flash

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, y una puerta se abrió debido a la poca luz no pudo distinguir bien quien era, pero luego la silueta se acerco y –Te extrañado mucho hija… su rostro denotaba tristeza, -¿Padre?, el hombre camino y llego al interruptor de corriente lo movió hacia arriba y las luces se prendieron, al principio me costo ver la luz lastimo mis ojos. Luego me di cuenta que estaba dentro de una capsula -¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Hoy se cumple un mes cierto?, dijo un mujer de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, alta y esbelta, -¿Quién será? Pensé, pero pronto el recuerdo de…

- Flash

-He y Usagi…dejo una chica de cabellos negros que hoy llevaba atados en una coleta alta su vestido era blanco pero las piedras eran de zafiro… -Mírate pareces todo una princesa… Le decía con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Ellas se conocían desde siempre y era raro verse vestidas de esa forma.

-Vamos Reyko no me digas así, además sabes que prefiero que me llamen Mónica, y la verdad es que me alegra que estés aquí…dijo abrazando a su siempre amiga y confidente. -Esta gente es muy aburrida, dijo mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-jajaja. Rio la chica –si veo que te da sueño, oye porque no nos escapamos un rato dijo mientras tomaba una mano de Mónica y la obligaba a correr… las chicas reían divertidas sabían que cuando las encontraran la reprimenda seria fuerte ya que debían comportarse, como futuras reinas de sus planetas, pero que mas daba eran jóvenes y poco les importaba un regaño.

- Fin del Flash

-¿Reyko?... ahora estoy recordando… ya se porque estoy aquí después de esa huida llegamos a una cueva. Allí descubrimos que teníamos poderes. Luego nuestros padres nos pusieron en un entrenamiento y hace un mes…

- Flash

-Mira Reyko ¿que lugar es este? Dijo mirando la cueva con asombro.

-Chicas… han tardado mucho… ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? Dijo una chica de cabello azul hasta por los hombros, su vestido era azul y las piedras eran turquesas, que salía de entre los arboles.

-Me ha dado chance hasta de dormir… dijo una chica de cabello marrón rizado que llevaba el cabello suelto, sus ojos eran tan verdes como las esmeralda de su vestido, ella siempre la mas fuerte pero a la vez la mas tierna de todas. Pensaba Mónica, que la miro y sonrió.

-Me alegra verlas chicas. Eymi, Makoto pero ¿donde esta Minako?… pregunto muy preocupada ya que su otra amiga era muy despistada y distraída.

-Seguro debe estar por hay… dijo una chica de cabello rosa… se parecía a Reyko pero esta se veía mayor, y en efecto era la hermana mayor.

.Ryoko ¿Qué haces AQUÍ? Pregunto Reyko algo molesta ya que su hermana siempre la seguía a todos lados.

-Venid… dijo una voz desde lejos.

-¿Que ha sido eso?, dijo Makoto ocultándose tras Eymi.

-Me pareció que era la voz de Minako, dijo Mónica

De pronto salió de la cueva Minako que llevaba el vestido tomado de las puntas por que la cueva era muy sucia y no lo quería ensuciar. –Venid y mirad esto chicas.

Todas dudaron pero luego la intriga las mato, y entraron el lugar era oscuro.

-Me gustaría poder hacer fuego para alumbrar esta oscuridad. Y de pronto de una de sus manos nació una pequeña flama. Todas miraron sorprendidas.

-Pero que rayos, ¿Dónde estamos? Dijo Eymi mirando a Minako

-No se cuando llegamos al bosque me perdí y entra aquí pero lo que llamo mi atención es lo que esta adentro no había visto esta clase de manifestación de poder.

-Debemos estar en las antiguas ruinas del reino dijo Mónica, que de pronto corrió hacia lo mas profundo de la cueva llegando frente a unos cristales. -¿Qué es esto?

Pronto las chicas estaban todas y los cristales brillaron con mucha intensidad. Unas luces aparecieron y revelaron a sus antepasados.

-Abuela dijo Mónica viendo a la Neo Reina Serena

-Querida nieta, si estas aquí es porque ya estas preparada, te preguntaras que lugar es este seguro llegaste a deducción que son las antiguas ruinas del reino, estas en lo correcto no se que edad tendrás hoy día, pero debes estar tan hermosa como mi hija Serení, este mensaje lo prepare desde el momento de tu nacimiento, naciste para liderar, eres la heredera no solo del trono sino del poder Lunar, si las piedras han brillado quiere decir que estas con las guardianas de los planetas Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus, además de aquella que fue elegida para ser tu protectora. Ellas serán tus más grandes aliadas. Se que debes estarte haciendo muchas preguntas, pero con el tiempo todos te serán respondidas. Te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo viaje que comienza hoy. De pronto la imagen desapareció.

-Era un mensaje virtual… dijo Ryoko

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Dijo Minako aterrada. –Estábamos escuchando a la difunta Neo Reina… dijo mientras temblada y estaba tan blanca que parecía hoja de papel.

-Ella dijo algo sobre… Guardianas; de pronto los cristales se elevaron y salieron disparados y se incrustaron en las chicas formando parte de su ser. Cuando la fusión estaba completa todo estaba oscuro de nuevo y las chicas salieron pero al llegar a la claridad se dieron cuenta que en sus frentes estaban los símbolos de sus planetas como un sello.

-¿Cómo rayos les paso eso? Pregunto el padre de Mónica enojado e impresionado.

-No lo sabemos lo que paso fue lo que le contamos después de salir de hay corrimos hasta acá… pero estas marca no quieren desaparecer… dijo Makoto exasperada porque llevaba horas tratando de borrarla.

-El poder que se les ha dado deben cuidarlo chicas es muy valioso, dijo la Reyna Serení la madre de Mónica

-Pero… sus palabras fueron silenciadas porque su madre coloco un dedo en sus labios la miro con dulzura, le sonrió y la abrazo fuerte… -Madre… Mónica se encontraba impresionada por lo que estaba pasando.

- Fin del Flash

-Después de aquel día, nos hicieron entrenar y descubrimos como hacer que las marcas desaparecieran a los ojos de los demás pero seguían hay no se borraban con nada. Malvados comenzaron aparecer amenazando con acabar con la paz de nuestros mundos. Y yo… use el limite de mi poder por eso caí en sueño profundo aunque aun no recuerdo bien todo… mi mente esta borrosa…

-¿Cree que si hacemos esto ella despertara? Pregunto Minako viendo a su amiga de la infancia con quien compartió tanto, ahora durmiente por… -mi culpa.

-Debemos intentarlo dijo Eymi –Porque ella nunca se rindió con nosotras.

-Es cierto dijo Makoto. Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y utilizaron toda su energía vital y poder para despertar a Mónica de aquel sueño en el que estaba.

-MM. ¿Y esa Luz? ¿De donde viene?

-Por favor Mónica DESPIERTA… gritaron todas enviando su poder a la capsula.

-¿Chicas?, volver ¿será posible?, pero… si yo quiero volver, la luz comenzó alejarse, -no, no se vayan, grito y comenzó a correr siguiendo aquella luz. De pronto la capsula se rompió y ella comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, hasta que las vio con algo de dificultad –Amigas… He despertado…


	2. Recuperando el Tiempo

Recuperando el Tiempo

-He despertado…

Luego de decir esto se desplomo frente a todos, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el duro suelo, fue tomada en brazos por su hermano Dariel. El la veía preocupado, ella tenía el rostro de medio lado y se encontraba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes… solo esta débil dijo Ryoko que lucia una falda ajustada al cuerpo y una camisa manga larga rosa, y zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño. Claro ahora era parte de la compañía de sus padres y tenia que lucir como toda una ejecutiva.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a su habitación le gustara despertar allí… dijo Reyko que llevaba una cobija en las manos para cubrir el cuerpo de su amiga, que tenia la piel muy nívea debido al frio de la capsula.

Salieron de aquel lugar y la llevaron, hasta su casa su padre la dejo en la cama y su madre se acerco a ella se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su frente. Retuvo unas lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar. –Hija, ¡te quiero tanto! Dijo con la voz quebrantada, el padre de la chica estaba parado al lado de ella y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, para brindarle consuelo.

-Padre, ¿crees que todo este bien de ahora en adelante?, pregunto Dariel preocupado aun por la forma en que su hermana se había desmayado.

-Seguro estará bien. Dijo, luego de un rato la madre se quedo dormida, el padre la tomo en brazos ya que se había quedado en una silla al lado de la cama de Mónica. –Creo que será mejor… que la lleve a descansar… ha tenido unos días muy agobiantes… salió de la habitación.

Dariel que se encontraba frente a la ventana mirando la luna, vio a su hermana y luego se acerco acaricio su flequillo, -Mónica, esta vez te cuidare muy bien…

El sol salió y unos rayos cruzaron la ventana la suave caricia, hizo que Mónica comenzara a despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad… se llevo una mano al rostro y deslizo un mechón hasta su oreja. Se sentó en la cama, y mira a todos lados reconoció el lugar… y recordó lo que había pasado hacia unas pocas horas. Se levanto, tomo un baso con agua que bebió poco a poco y vio en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama la fotografía de ella y sus amigas. Sonrió –Es genial haber vuelto… camino hasta la ventana. Y luego fue al baño tomo una ducha, y salió envuelta en una toalla, abrió una de sus gavetas saco sus ropa interior se la coloco, y busco en su armario la ropa que luciría, tomo un pantalón corto color negro, una camisa de mangas tipo princesa color rosa y un suéter beige, se coloco unas botas beige de cuero. Se peino, con el cabello suelto y se coloco y una boina negra. Tomo un bolso y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su madre. –Buenos días madre… ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Su madre la vio y corrió abrazarla.

-Oh hija… ¿te encuentras bien?...pregunto viendo a Mónica de arriba abajo tratando de ver si se sentía mal….

-No te preocupes madre… estoy bien dijo y su voz sonó como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su siempre sonrisa y su mirada cálida como la ultima vez.

-Hija… dijo el padre al salir del estudio acompañado por Dariel quien tomo a Mónica en brazos la cargo…

-Ja ja hermana te encuentras… la vio y se dio cuenta que ella se había arreglado. –Te ves hermosa dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias dijo ella inclinándose… y sonriendo a su padre –Muchas gracias por todo… Padre… se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por lo que veo piensas salir… dijo el padre viendo la mochila que ella llevaba.

-Si… pero antes necesito que me digas… ¿Qué dijeron a todos por el mes que no estuve?...

-Que estabas de viaje a Singapur…dijo su madre, Mónica la mira y no pudo evitar reír.

-jaja. Bueno supongo que eso me ayudara a explicar el hecho del porque me veo tan pálida dijo burlonamente pero a ninguno le pareció gracioso. –Oigan e vuelto no se preocupen… ya quiero ver a las chicas… y necesito hablar con Minako… dijo Monica

-Ella… se siente muy culpable dijo la madre con cierta tristeza pero ella no tiene la culpa. Y eso se lo hare entender… bueno familia nos vemos al rato… y por favor no me extrañen mucho… dijo mientras salía todos se quedaron hay un momento, luego decidieron dejarla hacer las cosas a su manera, ella siempre a sabido como resolver los asuntos.

-¡Que hermoso día! Exclamo mientras caminaba viendo como los arboles estaban floreados, de pronto se distrajo mientras caminaba y tropezó. Pero… no cayo… sino que se dio cuenta que alguien la había tomado de la mano evitando que callera.

-Oh muchas… gracias. Dijo dándose cuanta de que su apuesto salvador. Guao la había dejado muda, en verdad se veía muy apuesto…

-Deberías de tener cuidado… oye no te he visto en algún lugar dijo acercando su rostro al de ella tanto que podía ver su reflejo en aquellos hermosos ojos, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que en ellos se sentía en el… cielo…

-Ah… no lo se, ¿de donde crees conocerme? Dijo tratando de alejarse solo un poco. Sentía que sus mejillas se comenzaban a ruborizar… ay pero que tonta se reprocho… y levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el parecía divertido al verla así…

El la estudio un rato luego se irguió –te he visto en las revistas… no pienses cosas raras dijo mientras movía las manos de forma gracioso como excusándose por su comentario. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y el quedo encantado. –Bueno es que mi padre es dueño de una fabrica que reproduce la ropa de los diseñadores… y claro… eres la hija menor de Serení y Endimión tus padres tiene la mas grande cadena en el mercado con respecto a ropa, accesorios, zapatos, joyas… vaya si que conoce a mis padres pensó Mónica que sonreía de medio lado… -Eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé… ella se sorprendió por su comentario –Se que eres modelo, y pronto lanzaras un disco con tus amigas de la infancia.., te deslumbran un futuro exitoso…

-Vaya… me sentí… estudiada… jajaja bueno la verdad es que en estos momentos apenas estamos estudiando el hecho de lanzar el disco al mercado, aun nada es seguro… ambos se miraron directo a los ojos…pero el momento fue interrumpido por una corneta que llamaba al joven…

-Lo siento debo irme… pero ha sido un placer… Mónica… ella inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Si también ha sido un placer…. Elliot….

El la miro sorprendido. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-El señor del carro… lo ha repetido unas mil veces… jajaja… se dio cuenta de lo distraído que era al no darse cuenta que llevaban un rato llamándolo.

El se despidió y antes de entrar a la limosina –Espero verte pronto… dijo en verdad anhelando que aquello sucediera.

-¿Quién sabe? El mundo es un pañuelo. Dijo dándose vuelta y retomando su camino.

Pronto llego frente a una casa muy moderna, con un gran jardín allí visualizo a su amiga Minako que se encontraba recortando unas flores.

-Flash

-Minako por favor hazme caso no vayas… Aquel lugar era lúgubre… Mónica se lo repetía a la distancia… pero esta parecía no escucharla…

Llevaban horas en aquel lugar… sin querer habían caído en una trampa del enemigo. Y se encontraban separadas de sus amigas… ya se habían dado cuenta que la única forma de salir de allí era utilizar "Luz Estelar del Corazón" pero usarlo seria atarse un yunque al cuello y lanzarse al mar…

-Mónica es la única forma… en cuanto trato de utilizar su poder Mónica fue mas rápida y la utilizo primero… pero al hacerlo utilizo todo su poder para ayudar también a sus otras amigas que estaban atrapadas en otras dimensiones… en ese momento cayo un sueño profundo…

-¡Mónica no! Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su amiga… pero ella sabia que era necesario hacerlo… así como las orugas necesitan dormir para ser mariposas, ella sabia que debía hacerlo… y la causante no era Minako porque Mónica sabía que con menos poder podía acabar con sus enemigos.

-Fin del Flash

-Hola Minako saludo Mónica levantando una mano para que su amiga la viera….

Cuando Minako la vio, enseguida corrió a la puerta la abrió y abrazo a Mónica llorando en su hombro desconsoladamente…

-Lo siento… lo siento… debí haberte escuchado… no debí ignorar tus palabras…. Perdóname…

-Minako… no hay nada que perdonar eres mi amiga… y no me daría miedo dar mi vida por ti… dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su amiga.

-¿Por que eres tan buena? No merezco tu cariño… ni tu amistad… dijo agachando la cabeza.

Mónica hizo que la levantara y le sonrió –tontita… las amigas somos así… nos aceptamos con virtudes… y defectos… sino fuera así… ¿Cuál es el valor de la amistad?...

Minako se calmo un poco… y ambas entraron a la casa Minako sirvió a Mónica una taza de te… esta que se encontraba en un sillón frente a la chimenea agradeció el te y bebió un poco…

-¿Cómo te sientes?... digo dormiste por un mes… dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de Mónica, que la miro…

-Bien… estoy bien… en realidad me siento mucho mejor… he recuperado mis energías por completo y creo que tengo que ponerme al día con lo que ha pasado… hay que recuperar el tiempo… ¿no crees?

-Claro asintió y sonrió –Mónica ¿que vamos hacer ahora?... digo después de este tiempo todo ha estado tranquilo pero estoy segura que pronto aparecerán nuestras molestos enemigos…

-Sabes… no me importa… estaremos preparadas sonrió y pensó no sabes el poder que ahora aprendí a manejar.

Las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial donde sabían que se encontraba Eimy, su madre acaba de inaugurar una tienda de instrumentos musicales…

-Recuperar el tiempo… es necesario hacerlo… necesito hacerlo… las e extrañado mucho… y ellas me necesitan mucho…

En el camino se encontraron con un joven alto, y fornido cuando Minako se percato de quien era… corrió y lo saludo…

-Mónica es Connor ¿lo recuerdas?...

-Claro…

-Hola Connor…

El joven volteo sonrió, y camino hacia ellas… vaya tanto tiempo sin verlas…

Recuperando el Tiempo

-He despertado…

Luego de decir esto se desplomo frente a todos, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el duro suelo, fue tomada en brazos por su hermano Dariel. El la veía preocupado, ella tenía el rostro de medio lado y se encontraba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes… solo esta débil dijo Ryoko que lucia una falda ajustada al cuerpo y una camisa manga larga rosa, y zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño. Claro ahora era parte de la compañía de sus padres y tenia que lucir como toda una ejecutiva.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a su habitación le gustara despertar allí… dijo Reyko que llevaba una cobija en las manos para cubrir el cuerpo de su amiga, que tenia la piel muy nívea debido al frio de la capsula.

Salieron de aquel lugar y la llevaron, hasta su casa su padre la dejo en la cama y su madre se acerco a ella se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su frente. Retuvo unas lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar. –Hija, ¡te quiero tanto! Dijo con la voz quebrantada, el padre de la chica estaba parado al lado de ella y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, para brindarle consuelo.

-Padre, ¿crees que todo este bien de ahora en adelante?, pregunto Dariel preocupado aun por la forma en que su hermana se había desmayado.

-Seguro estará bien. Dijo, luego de un rato la madre se quedo dormida, el padre la tomo en brazos ya que se había quedado en una silla al lado de la cama de Mónica. –Creo que será mejor… que la lleve a descansar… ha tenido unos días muy agobiantes… salió de la habitación.

Dariel que se encontraba frente a la ventana mirando la luna, vio a su hermana y luego se acerco acaricio su flequillo, -Mónica, esta vez te cuidare muy bien…

El sol salió y unos rayos cruzaron la ventana la suave caricia, hizo que Mónica comenzara a despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad… se llevo una mano al rostro y deslizo un mechón hasta su oreja. Se sentó en la cama, y mira a todos lados reconoció el lugar… y recordó lo que había pasado hacia unas pocas horas. Se levanto, tomo un baso con agua que bebió poco a poco y vio en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama la fotografía de ella y sus amigas. Sonrió –Es genial haber vuelto… camino hasta la ventana. Y luego fue al baño tomo una ducha, y salió envuelta en una toalla, abrió una de sus gavetas saco sus ropa interior se la coloco, y busco en su armario la ropa que luciría, tomo un pantalón corto color negro, una camisa de mangas tipo princesa color rosa y un suéter beige, se coloco unas botas beige de cuero. Se peino, con el cabello suelto y se coloco y una boina negra. Tomo un bolso y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su madre. –Buenos días madre… ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Su madre la vio y corrió abrazarla.

-Oh hija… ¿te encuentras bien?...pregunto viendo a Mónica de arriba abajo tratando de ver si se sentía mal….

-No te preocupes madre… estoy bien dijo y su voz sonó como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su siempre sonrisa y su mirada cálida como la ultima vez.

-Hija… dijo el padre al salir del estudio acompañado por Dariel quien tomo a Mónica en brazos la cargo…

-Ja ja hermana te encuentras… la vio y se dio cuenta que ella se había arreglado. –Te ves hermosa dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias dijo ella inclinándose… y sonriendo a su padre –Muchas gracias por todo… Padre… se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por lo que veo piensas salir… dijo el padre viendo la mochila que ella llevaba.

-Si… pero antes necesito que me digas… ¿Qué dijeron a todos por el mes que no estuve?...

-Que estabas de viaje a Singapur…dijo su madre, Mónica la mira y no pudo evitar reír.

-jaja. Bueno supongo que eso me ayudara a explicar el hecho del porque me veo tan pálida dijo burlonamente pero a ninguno le pareció gracioso. –Oigan e vuelto no se preocupen… ya quiero ver a las chicas… y necesito hablar con Minako… dijo Monica

-Ella… se siente muy culpable dijo la madre con cierta tristeza pero ella no tiene la culpa. Y eso se lo hare entender… bueno familia nos vemos al rato… y por favor no me extrañen mucho… dijo mientras salía todos se quedaron hay un momento, luego decidieron dejarla hacer las cosas a su manera, ella siempre a sabido como resolver los asuntos.

-¡Que hermoso día! Exclamo mientras caminaba viendo como los arboles estaban floreados, de pronto se distrajo mientras caminaba y tropezó. Pero… no cayo… sino que se dio cuenta que alguien la había tomado de la mano evitando que callera.

-Oh muchas… gracias. Dijo dándose cuanta de que su apuesto salvador. Guao la había dejado muda, en verdad se veía muy apuesto…

-Deberías de tener cuidado… oye no te he visto en algún lugar dijo acercando su rostro al de ella tanto que podía ver su reflejo en aquellos hermosos ojos, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que en ellos se sentía en el… cielo…

-Ah… no lo se, ¿de donde crees conocerme? Dijo tratando de alejarse solo un poco. Sentía que sus mejillas se comenzaban a ruborizar… ay pero que tonta se reprocho… y levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el parecía divertido al verla así…

El la estudio un rato luego se irguió –te he visto en las revistas… no pienses cosas raras dijo mientras movía las manos de forma gracioso como excusándose por su comentario. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y el quedo encantado. –Bueno es que mi padre es dueño de una fabrica que reproduce la ropa de los diseñadores… y claro… eres la hija menor de Serení y Endimión tus padres tiene la mas grande cadena en el mercado con respecto a ropa, accesorios, zapatos, joyas… vaya si que conoce a mis padres pensó Mónica que sonreía de medio lado… -Eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé… ella se sorprendió por su comentario –Se que eres modelo, y pronto lanzaras un disco con tus amigas de la infancia.., te deslumbran un futuro exitoso…

-Vaya… me sentí… estudiada… jajaja bueno la verdad es que en estos momentos apenas estamos estudiando el hecho de lanzar el disco al mercado, aun nada es seguro… ambos se miraron directo a los ojos…pero el momento fue interrumpido por una corneta que llamaba al joven…

-Lo siento debo irme… pero ha sido un placer… Mónica… ella inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Si también ha sido un placer…. Elliot….

El la miro sorprendido. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-El señor del carro… lo ha repetido unas mil veces… jajaja… se dio cuenta de lo distraído que era al no darse cuenta que llevaban un rato llamándolo.

El se despidió y antes de entrar a la limosina –Espero verte pronto… dijo en verdad anhelando que aquello sucediera.

-¿Quién sabe? El mundo es un pañuelo. Dijo dándose vuelta y retomando su camino.

Pronto llego frente a una casa muy moderna, con un gran jardín allí visualizo a su amiga Minako que se encontraba recortando unas flores.

-Flash

-Minako por favor hazme caso no vayas… Aquel lugar era lúgubre… Mónica se lo repetía a la distancia… pero esta parecía no escucharla…

Llevaban horas en aquel lugar… sin querer habían caído en una trampa del enemigo. Y se encontraban separadas de sus amigas… ya se habían dado cuenta que la única forma de salir de allí era utilizar "Luz Estelar del Corazón" pero usarlo seria atarse un yunque al cuello y lanzarse al mar…

-Mónica es la única forma… en cuanto trato de utilizar su poder Mónica fue mas rápida y la utilizo primero… pero al hacerlo utilizo todo su poder para ayudar también a sus otras amigas que estaban atrapadas en otras dimensiones… en ese momento cayo un sueño profundo…

-¡Mónica no! Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su amiga… pero ella sabia que era necesario hacerlo… así como las orugas necesitan dormir para ser mariposas, ella sabia que debía hacerlo… y la causante no era Minako porque Mónica sabía que con menos poder podía acabar con sus enemigos.

-Fin del Flash

-Hola Minako saludo Mónica levantando una mano para que su amiga la viera….

Cuando Minako la vio, enseguida corrió a la puerta la abrió y abrazo a Mónica llorando en su hombro desconsoladamente…

-Lo siento… lo siento… debí haberte escuchado… no debí ignorar tus palabras…. Perdóname…

-Minako… no hay nada que perdonar eres mi amiga… y no me daría miedo dar mi vida por ti… dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su amiga.

-¿Por que eres tan buena? No merezco tu cariño… ni tu amistad… dijo agachando la cabeza.

Mónica hizo que la levantara y le sonrió –tontita… las amigas somos así… nos aceptamos con virtudes… y defectos… sino fuera así… ¿Cuál es el valor de la amistad?...

Minako se calmo un poco… y ambas entraron a la casa Minako sirvió a Mónica una taza de te… esta que se encontraba en un sillón frente a la chimenea agradeció el te y bebió un poco…

-¿Cómo te sientes?... digo dormiste por un mes… dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de Mónica, que la miro…

-Bien… estoy bien… en realidad me siento mucho mejor… he recuperado mis energías por completo y creo que tengo que ponerme al día con lo que ha pasado… hay que recuperar el tiempo… ¿no crees?

-Claro asintió y sonrió –Mónica ¿que vamos hacer ahora?... digo después de este tiempo todo ha estado tranquilo pero estoy segura que pronto aparecerán nuestras molestos enemigos…

-Sabes… no me importa… estaremos preparadas sonrió y pensó no sabes el poder que ahora aprendí a manejar.

Las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial donde sabían que se encontraba Eimy, su madre acaba de inaugurar una tienda de instrumentos musicales…

-Recuperar el tiempo… es necesario hacerlo… necesito hacerlo… las e extrañado mucho… y ellas me necesitan mucho…

En el camino se encontraron con un joven alto, y fornido cuando Minako se percato de quien era… corrió y lo saludo…

-Mónica es Connor ¿lo recuerdas?...

-Claro…

-Hola Connor…

El joven volteo sonrió, y camino hacia ellas… vaya tanto tiempo sin verlas…

Recuperando el Tiempo

-He despertado…

Luego de decir esto se desplomo frente a todos, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el duro suelo, fue tomada en brazos por su hermano Dariel. El la veía preocupado, ella tenía el rostro de medio lado y se encontraba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes… solo esta débil dijo Ryoko que lucia una falda ajustada al cuerpo y una camisa manga larga rosa, y zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño. Claro ahora era parte de la compañía de sus padres y tenia que lucir como toda una ejecutiva.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a su habitación le gustara despertar allí… dijo Reyko que llevaba una cobija en las manos para cubrir el cuerpo de su amiga, que tenia la piel muy nívea debido al frio de la capsula.

Salieron de aquel lugar y la llevaron, hasta su casa su padre la dejo en la cama y su madre se acerco a ella se inclino y deposito un beso sobre su frente. Retuvo unas lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar. –Hija, ¡te quiero tanto! Dijo con la voz quebrantada, el padre de la chica estaba parado al lado de ella y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, para brindarle consuelo.

-Padre, ¿crees que todo este bien de ahora en adelante?, pregunto Dariel preocupado aun por la forma en que su hermana se había desmayado.

-Seguro estará bien. Dijo, luego de un rato la madre se quedo dormida, el padre la tomo en brazos ya que se había quedado en una silla al lado de la cama de Mónica. –Creo que será mejor… que la lleve a descansar… ha tenido unos días muy agobiantes… salió de la habitación.

Dariel que se encontraba frente a la ventana mirando la luna, vio a su hermana y luego se acerco acaricio su flequillo, -Mónica, esta vez te cuidare muy bien…

El sol salió y unos rayos cruzaron la ventana la suave caricia, hizo que Mónica comenzara a despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad… se llevo una mano al rostro y deslizo un mechón hasta su oreja. Se sentó en la cama, y mira a todos lados reconoció el lugar… y recordó lo que había pasado hacia unas pocas horas. Se levanto, tomo un baso con agua que bebió poco a poco y vio en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama la fotografía de ella y sus amigas. Sonrió –Es genial haber vuelto… camino hasta la ventana. Y luego fue al baño tomo una ducha, y salió envuelta en una toalla, abrió una de sus gavetas saco sus ropa interior se la coloco, y busco en su armario la ropa que luciría, tomo un pantalón corto color negro, una camisa de mangas tipo princesa color rosa y un suéter beige, se coloco unas botas beige de cuero. Se peino, con el cabello suelto y se coloco y una boina negra. Tomo un bolso y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su madre. –Buenos días madre… ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Su madre la vio y corrió abrazarla.

-Oh hija… ¿te encuentras bien?...pregunto viendo a Mónica de arriba abajo tratando de ver si se sentía mal….

-No te preocupes madre… estoy bien dijo y su voz sonó como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su siempre sonrisa y su mirada cálida como la ultima vez.

-Hija… dijo el padre al salir del estudio acompañado por Dariel quien tomo a Mónica en brazos la cargo…

-Ja ja hermana te encuentras… la vio y se dio cuenta que ella se había arreglado. –Te ves hermosa dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias dijo ella inclinándose… y sonriendo a su padre –Muchas gracias por todo… Padre… se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Por lo que veo piensas salir… dijo el padre viendo la mochila que ella llevaba.

-Si… pero antes necesito que me digas… ¿Qué dijeron a todos por el mes que no estuve?...

-Que estabas de viaje a Singapur…dijo su madre, Mónica la mira y no pudo evitar reír.

-jaja. Bueno supongo que eso me ayudara a explicar el hecho del porque me veo tan pálida dijo burlonamente pero a ninguno le pareció gracioso. –Oigan e vuelto no se preocupen… ya quiero ver a las chicas… y necesito hablar con Minako… dijo Monica

-Ella… se siente muy culpable dijo la madre con cierta tristeza pero ella no tiene la culpa. Y eso se lo hare entender… bueno familia nos vemos al rato… y por favor no me extrañen mucho… dijo mientras salía todos se quedaron hay un momento, luego decidieron dejarla hacer las cosas a su manera, ella siempre a sabido como resolver los asuntos.

-¡Que hermoso día! Exclamo mientras caminaba viendo como los arboles estaban floreados, de pronto se distrajo mientras caminaba y tropezó. Pero… no cayo… sino que se dio cuenta que alguien la había tomado de la mano evitando que callera.

-Oh muchas… gracias. Dijo dándose cuanta de que su apuesto salvador. Guao la había dejado muda, en verdad se veía muy apuesto…

-Deberías de tener cuidado… oye no te he visto en algún lugar dijo acercando su rostro al de ella tanto que podía ver su reflejo en aquellos hermosos ojos, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que en ellos se sentía en el… cielo…

-Ah… no lo se, ¿de donde crees conocerme? Dijo tratando de alejarse solo un poco. Sentía que sus mejillas se comenzaban a ruborizar… ay pero que tonta se reprocho… y levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el parecía divertido al verla así…

El la estudio un rato luego se irguió –te he visto en las revistas… no pienses cosas raras dijo mientras movía las manos de forma gracioso como excusándose por su comentario. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y el quedo encantado. –Bueno es que mi padre es dueño de una fabrica que reproduce la ropa de los diseñadores… y claro… eres la hija menor de Serení y Endimión tus padres tiene la mas grande cadena en el mercado con respecto a ropa, accesorios, zapatos, joyas… vaya si que conoce a mis padres pensó Mónica que sonreía de medio lado… -Eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé… ella se sorprendió por su comentario –Se que eres modelo, y pronto lanzaras un disco con tus amigas de la infancia.., te deslumbran un futuro exitoso…

-Vaya… me sentí… estudiada… jajaja bueno la verdad es que en estos momentos apenas estamos estudiando el hecho de lanzar el disco al mercado, aun nada es seguro… ambos se miraron directo a los ojos…pero el momento fue interrumpido por una corneta que llamaba al joven…

-Lo siento debo irme… pero ha sido un placer… Mónica… ella inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Si también ha sido un placer…. Elliot….

El la miro sorprendido. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-El señor del carro… lo ha repetido unas mil veces… jajaja… se dio cuenta de lo distraído que era al no darse cuenta que llevaban un rato llamándolo.

El se despidió y antes de entrar a la limosina –Espero verte pronto… dijo en verdad anhelando que aquello sucediera.

-¿Quién sabe? El mundo es un pañuelo. Dijo dándose vuelta y retomando su camino.

Pronto llego frente a una casa muy moderna, con un gran jardín allí visualizo a su amiga Minako que se encontraba recortando unas flores.

-Flash

-Minako por favor hazme caso no vayas… Aquel lugar era lúgubre… Mónica se lo repetía a la distancia… pero esta parecía no escucharla…

Llevaban horas en aquel lugar… sin querer habían caído en una trampa del enemigo. Y se encontraban separadas de sus amigas… ya se habían dado cuenta que la única forma de salir de allí era utilizar "Luz Estelar del Corazón" pero usarlo seria atarse un yunque al cuello y lanzarse al mar…

-Mónica es la única forma… en cuanto trato de utilizar su poder Mónica fue mas rápida y la utilizo primero… pero al hacerlo utilizo todo su poder para ayudar también a sus otras amigas que estaban atrapadas en otras dimensiones… en ese momento cayo un sueño profundo…

-¡Mónica no! Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su amiga… pero ella sabia que era necesario hacerlo… así como las orugas necesitan dormir para ser mariposas, ella sabia que debía hacerlo… y la causante no era Minako porque Mónica sabía que con menos poder podía acabar con sus enemigos.

-Fin del Flash

-Hola Minako saludo Mónica levantando una mano para que su amiga la viera….

Cuando Minako la vio, enseguida corrió a la puerta la abrió y abrazo a Mónica llorando en su hombro desconsoladamente…

-Lo siento… lo siento… debí haberte escuchado… no debí ignorar tus palabras…. Perdóname…

-Minako… no hay nada que perdonar eres mi amiga… y no me daría miedo dar mi vida por ti… dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su amiga.

-¿Por que eres tan buena? No merezco tu cariño… ni tu amistad… dijo agachando la cabeza.

Mónica hizo que la levantara y le sonrió –tontita… las amigas somos así… nos aceptamos con virtudes… y defectos… sino fuera así… ¿Cuál es el valor de la amistad?...

Minako se calmo un poco… y ambas entraron a la casa Minako sirvió a Mónica una taza de te… esta que se encontraba en un sillón frente a la chimenea agradeció el te y bebió un poco…

-¿Cómo te sientes?... digo dormiste por un mes… dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de Mónica, que la miro…

-Bien… estoy bien… en realidad me siento mucho mejor… he recuperado mis energías por completo y creo que tengo que ponerme al día con lo que ha pasado… hay que recuperar el tiempo… ¿no crees?

-Claro asintió y sonrió –Mónica ¿que vamos hacer ahora?... digo después de este tiempo todo ha estado tranquilo pero estoy segura que pronto aparecerán nuestras molestos enemigos…

-Sabes… no me importa… estaremos preparadas sonrió y pensó no sabes el poder que ahora aprendí a manejar.

Las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial donde sabían que se encontraba Eimy, su madre acaba de inaugurar una tienda de instrumentos musicales…

-Recuperar el tiempo… es necesario hacerlo… necesito hacerlo… las e extrañado mucho… y ellas me necesitan mucho…

En el camino se encontraron con un joven alto, y fornido cuando Minako se percato de quien era… corrió y lo saludo…

-Mónica es Connor ¿lo recuerdas?...

-Claro…

-Hola Connor…

El joven volteo sonrió, y camino hacia ellas… vaya tanto tiempo sin verlas…


	3. Explicaciones

Explicaciones

-Hola Connor… dijo Minako mientras caminaba hasta la esquina donde el estaba, el vestía un pantalón jean, una camisa azul y un saco negro, su cabello azul oscuro caía sobre sus ojos verdes… se ha puesto muy apuesto… ahora es alto y fornido.

El voltio, y busco a quienes lo llamaban… cuando las vio caminando hacia el, sonrió vaya pero miren quienes son Minako Aino, la vio de arriba- abajo esta muy linda dijo al ver la falda capri que ella llevaba con un suéter morado, el cabello sujetado en una alta coleta, que la hacia ver aun niña, y unos botines de trenzas… pero al ver a la chica que la acompañaba, entre abrió los labios… pero… si es Mónica… bueno… Usagi Stukino… es bueno ver que ya esta bien…

-Hola… chicas dijo mientras las despeinaba era algo que siempre hacia desde que se conocieron…

-Vaya Connor… ha pasado mucho tiempo… dijo Monica mirándolo seria.

-Si… dijo el rascando su cabeza… -Vaya lamento… haberme ido la ultima vez, sin despedirme… dijo apenado por su actitud infantil.

-Hiciste muy mal… le reprocho Minako señalándolo con su dedo… el sonrió de medio lado.

-Vamos chicas… me disculparían si les explico las razones… dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Creo que… esas explicaciones se las debes a Eimy ella… sufrió mucho… siempre fueron tan unidos… y de repente te fuiste sin decir nada… dijo Monica

-Ella siempre espero tu llamada… pero nunca lo hiciste… ni le escribiste. Dijo Minako

-Creen que perdone… mi estupidez… dijo mirándolas con cara de cachorro desvalido.

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí?... claro tienes miedo de que ella no quiera verte… dijo Monica evitando reír.

-Bueno… sino me quiere ver… lo entendería…

-Tranquilo, dijo Minako tomándolo del brazo… -Vamos, estoy segura que se alegrara de verte… Eimy no es rencorosa.

Las chicas, dirigieron a Connor hasta la entrada de la tienda, y justo cuando el pensó que no podría verla a la cara dio vuelta y se encontró con ella que caminaba hacia donde el estaba… el mundo pareció detenerse, las personas ya no estaban solo ella, y su increíble sonrisa, esta hermosa pensó al verla con el cabello corto y peinado con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, sus bellos ojos brillaban como unas hermosas estrellas en el mar azul de su mirada, llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo en la parte superior, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus largas piernas ahora estaba mas alta… que hace un año pensó tristemente… bajando la mirada y cuando la levanto sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los de ella. El pensó que lo miraría con desprecio, pero no ella estaba frente a el sin expresión… ¿Qué estará pensado? Se pregunto mas de una vez, la ver como ella se acercaba a donde el estaba.

-Hola… Monica, paso por un lado de el… dejándolo paralizado y se acerco a abrazar a Monica…

-Hola Eimy… dijo Monica… miro a Connor que aun estaba de espalda sin moverse… pobre pensó y miro a Eimy… -Me alegra verte…

-A mi me alegra verte, y a ti también Minako…

Que no se alegra de verme a mi también pensó Connor, será mejor que me vaya creo que ella no quiere verme… pero antes de dar un paso.

-¿Cómo has estado Connor? Dijo Eimy que lo miraba desde la espalda. El volteo y la miro no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Bien, y ahora que te veo… Muy feliz…. Dijo al ver como las mejillas de ella se comenzaban a sonrojar…

-Bueno… creo que nosotras iremos a saludar a tu madre… dijo Minako, mirando a Monica la que asintió y ambas entraron.

Eymi las siguió con la mirada mientras entraban a la tienda, el camino hasta ella… -Creo que quieren que hablemos… ¿no crees? Dijo cuando volteo y lo miro. El asintió, ambos caminaron hasta un café que estaba cerca, el aparto la silla para que ella tomara asiento, y luego se sentó al frente de ella.

-Se que te debo muchas explicaciones…

-No me debes nada… dijo Eimy mirándolo con serenidad… No me debes nada… repitió, cuando el iba a decir algo un mesero se acerco a preguntar que iban a querer… ella pidió un jugo de limón y el un te frio. Cuando el mesero se retiro, la miro a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso el día antes de irme?… pregunto Connor mirando a Eimy ella asintió…

-Flash

-Connor… ¿Dónde estas?... pregunto Eimy que llevaba horas buscándolo, -Que extraño habíamos quedado en ir juntos al cine… siguió caminando por los corredores del laboratorio… aun le sorprendía el hecho de que tuvieran tantas habitaciones en aquel lugar… de pronto escucho un ruido de libros que caían y la queja de alguien… corrió a la biblioteca y lo encontró sentado en el piso sobándose la cabeza a su lado tenia un montón de libros abiertos debido a la caída.

Corrió hasta el, y se inclino a su lado, el sintió que ella estaba allí cuando ella acerco su mano para curar un pequeño raspón en su frente… el la miro y al ver su rostro tan cerca se sonrojo… ella lo miro directo a los ojos y el se quedo sin aliento, vaya que Eimy era la única chica que lo hacia sentir esas cosas… estaba enamorado de ellas desde hace bastante tiempo… se conocieron en la primeria el era dos grados mayor que ella… recordó el porque la conoció y sonrió…

-¿De que te ríes? Pregunto con intriga… el la miro y levanto una mano que llevo hasta su mejilla, la acaricio lentamente, ella se sonrojo y el quiso besarla en ese momento así que inclino su rostro hasta ella… ella no se movió, pero cuando lo iba hacer el mismo se detuvo, y desvió la mirada que tenia clavada en sus labios y miro los libros…

-De arreglar este desorden… dijo mientras se levantaba paso por una mano por su frente y no sintió el rasguño, ella lo había curado… entonces extendió su mano a Eimy para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella la acepto, y se levanto a su lado ella se sentía pequeña, pero protegida…

-Aun… dijo ella de pronto –no has respondido, mi pregunta.

-Recordaba el día que nos conocimos… vaya has cambiado mucho desde entonces… dijo el sonriendo.

-Claro en ese entonces era una niña, y ahora bueno…

-Una mujer, dijo el mirándola y recordó que hace un momento estuvo a punto de… pero sacudió sus pensamientos, se reprocho verla de ese modo… pero era tan linda, amable, gentil, inteligente, astuta…

-Recuerdo que el día que nos conocimos, fue porque unos niños querían quitarme la flor que había cortado, pero trate de defenderme, entonces llegaste tu con una mascara de terror y los asustaste y amenazaste diciéndoles que no se acercaran de nuevo o sino irías en las noches a sus casos a molestarlos… jajajaja… vaya si que fue muy gracioso ese dia…

-Si, pero también recuerdo que tu también te asustaste…

-Oye… esa mascara era muy fea… dijo mientras acomodaba algunos libros en el estante…

-Si… además me costo mucho hacerte sonreír… gaste en ti mi mesada del dia… todo porque pararas de llorar.

-Si… jaja… lo recuerdo bien…

-Pero valió la pena, me diste la flor en agradecimiento y un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo…

-Si… me alegra mucho haberte conocido aquel dia… desde ese momento has sido incondicional conmigo… muchas gracias…

-Por nada…

-Oye me dijiste que iríamos al cine… lo miro con seño fruñido…

-Claro… vamos dijo tomándola de la mano y haciéndola correr…

Fueron al cine, vieron la película… y durante toda la tarde el trato de decirle a ella algo muy importante..., pero no pudo así que prefirió guardar ese último recuerdo en su memoria.

-Fin del Flash

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver…. Dijo Eimy

-Eimy me fui sin decírtelo, porque no me gustan las despedidas…

-Sabias que te irías… y no de dijiste nada… no me llamaste… o escribiste… ¿que acaso no te importo el como me sentía?...

-Claro que se si… por supuesto dijo tomándole la mano en cuanto ella trato de soltarse… el la sujeto mas fuerte…

-Oye, déjame ir…

-No, respondió severo. –Aun no termino… ella lo miro confundida…

Respiro hondo y se quedo tranquila…

-Eimy… lo supe un dia antes de la ida al cine, quería decirte… pero no quería perderte…

-Perderme…

-Si porque… bueno me fui, a buscar el lugar donde nació el "Dragón de Agua"… ella lo miro sorprendida con los labios entre abiertos…

-Pero… ese es mi poder…

-Lo se… me mandaron a buscar la forma de que aumentaras tu poder… y descubrí algo… una leyenda…

-¿Qué leyenda? Pregunto muy interesada.

-Tienes un guardián, ¿lo sabias?

-no…

-Pues lo tienes… y el también tiene tu marca… que indica que te pertenece…

-¿Y lo encontraste?…

-En realidad… descubrí que siempre ha estado al lado tuyo…

-¿Quién?

El sonrió… la miro directo a los ojos… -Yo… soy tu guardián…

-¿Qué? Dijo ella sin creer lo que el decía…

-Así es, respondió tranquilo… es por eso que me fui sin decirte… porque estarías muy triste de ser tu la misma causa… por la que me fui…

Ella lo miro, se levanto y el la vio confundido… -No te creo… dijo muy seria…

El se levanto y la siguió la tomo del brazo y la empujo hasta un rincón escondido donde nadie los veía, la aprisiona contra al pared, entonces ella lo miro sonrojado debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos…

-Suéltame… dijo ella pero el acerco su rostro al de ella, cerro los ojos con fuerza. Y sintió los labios de el, en su mejilla, abrió los ojos… y el estaba tan cerca entonces ella vio su marca en el, en su frente… cuando el se alejo.

-Te extrañe mucho… dijo abrazándola, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el…

-Yo… también y mucho… escondió su rostro…

Minako y Monica los veían asomadas desde una esquina…

-Hay Monica, que lindo es el Amor…

-Si, es muy lindo…. Dijo mientras volvían al local… -Ya, es tarde será mejor irnos…

-Gracias por venir… dijo Eimy despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Nos vemos mañana, llamen a Reyko y a Makoto… necesito hablar con todas… dijo mientras entraba al taxi que la llevaría a su casa.


	4. Juntas de Nuevo

Juntas de Nuevo

Mónica subió al taxi, y miro por la ventana a sus amigas que la despedían, durante el camino contemplo el paisaje, vaya que Tokio es hermoso de noche, pensó.

Cuando bajo del auto pago y entro a la Mansión, sus padres estaban cenando, llego al comedor y saludo, se disculpo pero se sentía cansada así que subió las escaleras hacia su habitación ubicada en el fondo del segundo piso; cuando entro vio que habían cambiado las sabanas de su cama, y las cortinas. Mama, pensó entonces colgó su bolso en el armario de la habitación, luego camino hasta la ventana cuanto le gustaba ver la luna. Se ducho, y se coloco su pijama, se metió en la cama. Y durmió.

-Alo…dijo Reyko contestando su teléfono.

-Hola, Reyko. Mónica quiere que nos reunamos… dijo Eimy

-Claro, esta tarde… ¿en donde? Pregunto

-Park Toishi… dijo Eimy

-Bien entonces… nos vemos allá. Dijo Reyko

Cuando colgó la llamado, miro a su hermana que se había quedado dormida en su cama; Ryoko, no eres la hermana perfecta todo lo contrario pensó Reyko acercándose a ella. Eres una tontita, aun cuando tienes mal sueño vienes a dormir conmigo. Espero siempre estar, para acompañarte y darte seguridad.

El timbre de la Mansión sonó, Mónica que estaba sentada en el muro de la ventana, se levanto y corrió hasta el puerto, se encontró con el mayordomo…

-Yo abro, no se preocupe… dijo con un amplia sonrisa, el hombre inclino la cabeza y se retiro. Ella abrió la puerta, creyendo que era Makoto, pero lo que menos imagino era encontrarse con un joven de cabello rojo, y ojos verdes… alto y fuerte, el se encontraba de espalda, y se dio vuelta la miro.

-Hola… tú debes ser… Mónica la hija del Rey Endimión…

Mónica lo vio, intentando reconocerlo pero no… no lo conocía…

-Disculpe, ¿Quién es?...

-Mi nombre es Dylan… y hemos venido a reunirnos con tu padre. Dijo señalando a los otros chicos que se encontraban con el.

-Ah… esta bien, pasen por favor… mi padre esta en el estudio pediré que le avisen que han llegado… dijo pero cuando se iba a retirar.

-Hola, princesita… dijo un joven, ella ya conocía esa voz el dia de ayer la había escuchado… cuando volteo, Dios es el… y yo… se dio cuenta que lleva unos pantalones marrón, franela blanca, con un suéter marrón igual que el pantalón con una rosa, estaba bien su ropa pero no llevaba sus zapatos, sino unas pantuflas de conejo… entonces se sonrojo…

-Hola tartamudeo al saludarlo…

El sonrió, -Lindas pantuflas, muy originales… cuando lo dijo ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza…

-Muchachos, que bueno verlos… dijo Dariel que salía del despacho. Mónica lo vio, y volvió a mirar a los chicos, entonces se dio cuenta que allí estaba Connor…

-Hola… Connor, dijo Mónica.

-Hola Mónica… me alegra ver que ya estas del todo bien… dijo Connor sonriéndole. Elliot que la veía, recordó que ella había estado dormida por un mes. Pero le extraño mucho porque sabía que ella era una excelente guerrera. Más de una había escuchado hablar de ella.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes…saludo el padre de Mónica… entonces tocaron a la puerta y Mónica abrió… grito al ver a su amiga Makoto…

-Makotoooooo…. ¿como estas? Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, por su efusividad llamo la atención de todos.

-Disculpen a mi hija… tiene mucho tiempo que no ve a su amiga… dijo mientras con la mano señalaba el Estudio donde hablarían.

-Hola Mónica… dijo Makoto, ambas entraron, pero entonces dijo –Mónica… debemos irnos… dijo mirando a su Mónica…

-Es cierto… ya vuelvo, dijo mientras subía a su habitación para buscar su mochila que estaba abultada, y regreso a donde Makoto, que estaba afirma en el pasamanos de la escalera…

-¿Qué tanto llevas? Pregunto al ver la mochila. Mónica la miro de forma traviesa… y rio.

-Mejor vámonos… dijo abriendo la puerta pero antes de que terminaran de salir… Dariel la llamo.

-Mónica, mi padre necesita que vuelvan a las cuatro… tiene un anuncio muy importante que hacerles… a todas… Reyko, Minako, Eimy, Ryoko, Makoto y tu…

Ella lo miro y por la mirada que el le dio entendió que era importante… -Esta bien, estaremos aquí a esa hora… cuídate hermano dijo mientras se retiraba de la casa…

-Mónica… dijo Makoto mirándola con una sonrisa demasiado nerviosa… -Espero que no te moleste, pero vine en mi Motocicleta… entonces señalo la pequeña moto color verde… Mónica estuvo a punto de reír…

-Por supuesto… dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, abrió un ojo y miro de reojo a su amiga que estaba apenada… -Que no… jajá… vamos dijo poniéndose el casco del asiento trasero de la moto…. Ambas se montaron y arrancaron la moto…

Tomaron la vía de la autopista de esta manera llegarían mas rápido, pensó Makoto recordó la poca paciencia de Reyko… cuando llegaron a "Park Toishi", se quitaron los cascos, y caminaron hasta el lago… cuando llegaron vieron a Reyko que miraba el lago de forma demasiado profunda como tratando de descubrir su mas profundo secreto, Ryoko prepara la comida del picnic… y Eimy junto a Minako reprochándole algo… como siempre pensó Mónica…

-Hola chicas, dijo Mónica llamando la atención de estas… Reyko de inmediato voltio y la miro… camino hasta ella…

Mónica la miro directo a los ojos… -Oye… dijo Reyko, -la próxima vez que decidas hacer una tontería como la de aquel dia… avísame… para no dejarte sola… entonces la abrazo, -estoy muy feliz… de que estés devuelta… tonta dijo derramando unas lagrimas… Mónica oculto su rostro en el hombro de Reyko y por primera vez desde que había despertado lloro, desesperada, y murmuro en su oído…

-Tuve… mucho miedo… de no volver… de no poder verlas de nuevo… sollozo Mónica mientras Reyko se apartaba un poco y secaba sus lagrimas…

-Pero, volviste… y estas con nosotras… estamos tan felices de que volvieras… dijo Reyko entonces Mónica vio a las chicas, todas sonreían y evitaban derramar lagrimas debido a la emoción… Mónica respiro y se calmo camino hasta Ryoko y la abrazo…

-Que bueno que despertaste… me canse de ser el pañuelo de tu hermano dijo Ryoko…

-Pero ustedes…

-Si somos novios, pero en estos momentos nos hemos distanciado un poco…

-Un poco… dijo Eimy… -Mónica tu hermano ahora se la pasa con el Rey Endimión, de misión en misión… ya no tiene vida… dijo algo triste…

Mónica miro a Ryoko, y esta le dio una media sonrisa… -Tranquila, todo mejorara…

-Ellos quieren que nos reunamos… hoy… en mi casa… dijo Mónica.

-Cierto dijo Makoto –Oye, ¿Quiénes eran los chicos que estaban allá?, al único que reconocí es a Connor…

-¿Connor? Dijo Eimy muy sorprendida después de un año de no saber nada de el, y ahora aparecía de nuevo en su vida… y para colmo tenia el ligero presentimiento de que esta vez seria de una forma mas cercana…

-Chicas, me alegra verlas pero necesito informarles algo… dijo Mónica muy seria…

-Entonces… somos todo oído Mónica… dijo Minako…

-Mi poder aumento… dijo entonces todas se sorprendieron…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Estabas dormida… dijo Eimy

-Si bueno… mi cuerpo estaba dormido pero no mi conciencia… y bueno no se como mi sub-consiente libro batallas… donde destruí muchas barreras que impedían que utilizara todo mi poder…

-Wau eso es… sorprendente comento Ryoko

-Si pero debido a que ustedes son mis guardianas sus poderes también aumentaron… dijo mirando la grama…

-¿Qué?... dijeron todas… sorprendidas…

-Así es. Por eso deben… estar preparadas… y entrenar… dijo Mónica

-Bueno no es tan grave… dijo Reyko pasándose una mano por sus cabellos azabaches…

-Exacto, lo mejor chicas dijo Mónica viéndolas a todas con una sonrisa… -Es que… estamos juntas… de nuevo….


	5. Mision

Misión

La tarde transcurrió muy rápido, las chicas habían decidido que por ese dia no hablarían sobre sus nuevos poderes, ya que al dia siguiente debían reportarse en el laboratorio. Jugaron y comieron los ricos pasteles que había preparado Minako…

-Minako de verdad, debo admitir que eres muy buena para la repostería. Dijo Reyko llevándose un roso de pastel a la boca.

Minako asintió orgullosa por su talento, -En realidad… soy muy buena en muchas cosas… mi querida amiga… su comentario hizo ahogar a Reyko con el trozo de pastel, entonces comenzó a reír… Minako se exaspero.

-Bueno… pez globo… deberías recordar que tú casi incendias el laboratorio, haciendo un perfume… comento Eimy mientras buscaba en su bolso un libro que había traído a Mónica.

-Oye Eimy no me estas ayudando… dijo Minako poniendo cara de niñita regañada…

Mónica se encontraba sentada frente al lago mirando como Ryoko y Makoto jugaban lanzándose agua, y correteándose por todos lados… entonces sintió la presencia de Eimy que caminaba hacia ella y se ponía en cuclillas a su lado, le entregaba un libro en sus manos.

-Gracias Eimy, no debiste molestarte. Dijo mientras leía la portada del libro "Los Secretos de la Luz" quiso reír ante el sarcasmo de Eimy… Mónica representa la luz, así que los secretos eran de ella misma…

-Espero te guste… escribir… como veras dijo abriendo el libro en las manos de Mónica que esta en blanco… -Quiero que este sea tu diario secreto… dijo Eimy guiñando el ojo.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado… pero no tengo nada para ti… dijo triste

-Ay Mónica… dijo Eimy en un suspiro… -Tu nos diste el mejor regalo, hace mucho tiempo… y nada que te pueda dar lo compara… Mónica le sonrió y Eimy desvió la mirada entonces, vio su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que en media hora debían estar con el Rey… miro a Mónica se puso en pie… -Chicas… dijo llamando la atención de todas…-En media es… la reunión debimos irnos.., en preciso momento que lo dijo todas corrieron recogieron todo, y fueron a los vehículos Mónica subía a la moto junto a Makoto, Reyko y Ryoko entraron al convertible rojo de Reyko, Eimy y Minako se subieron al Mercedes azul de Eimy… las chicas fueron a toda velocidad…

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, entraron corriendo y cuando llegaron frente al Estudio tomaron aire y justo en ese instante abrieron las puertas…

-Hija… dijo el Rey Endimión abrazando a Mónica y pasando su mano por el hombro de esta… -¿Cómo están chicas? Dijo saludando a muchachas ellas se inclinaron, el Rey era una figura muy respetada por ellas…

-Padre, será mejor que entren ya dijo Dariel desde el escritorio… miro a Ryoko y esta desvió la mirada. De verdad, las cosas entre ellos no estaban muy bien…

Cuando entraron al Estudio se dieron cuenta que estaban los chicos de temprano, ellas se extrañaron pero entraron y se sentaron en el sofá frente a ellos…

-Permítanme, presentarlos ellas con las "Guardianas de la Luna" dijo a los chicos señalando a las chicas, que miraban a los chicos aun sin entender que tenían que hacer ellos allí…

-Y… ¿Cómo se llaman? Dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar…

-Reyko Hiño dijo Dariel que se paraba tras ella, para presentarlas a los jóvenes… -ella es el "Fénix de Fuego"… y guardiana sub-líder del grupo.

Camino hasta estar tras… -Ella es Eimy… el "Dragón de Agua", también es quien crea todas las armas que utilizamos en batalla… ella es nuestra mente maestra… continuo caminando, -Minako Aino, ella es… bueno… "La Diosa del Amor"… dijo apunto de reír… aunque ella no lo tomo de buena manera… -Bueno… dijo carraspeando –Ella es Makoto Kino… el "Lobo Blanco de Júpiter"… es la mejor en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Y la chica de cabello rosa… te falta ella dijo el chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes…

-Ella es Ryoko Hino la hermana mayor de Reyko…ella es el "Dragón de Fuego"… su principal actividad es la protección de todas las Guardianas…

Entonces Dariel se sentó cerca de su padre.

-Y bueno ya habrán oído hablar de mi hija… la Líder de las Guardianas Mónica… bueno su nombre verdadero es Usagi Serenifi Stukino… su poder es la Luz por ella la llaman "Guardiana Lunar"… es muy astuta así que no les será fácil engañarla…

-Bueno ya ellos saben quienes somos pero, ¿quienes son ellos? Dijo Reyko molesta, porque sentía en un mostrador como si las estuvieran vendiendo al mejor postor…

-Ellos son… "Guerreros de Luz" dijo el Rey… los presento… -Elliot Priska el líder, Mónica lo vio entonces se dio cuenta del porque conocía tanto sobre su familia… -Leonel Samber el sub-líder encargado (este es el chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes); Dylan Taylor (el de cabello azul y ojos marrones) encargado del área de ciencias y tecnología es tan inteligente como la misma Eimy… también esta Erick Thomas (el chico de cabello verde y ojos ámbar); y bueno ya ustedes conocen a Connor D'admon.

-¿por que nos han llamado a todos? Dijo Eimy…

-Sabemos que sus poderes aumentaran dijo el Rey irguiéndose. –Es por esto que hemos tomado la decisión de… que ellos las cuiden mientras pasan ese proceso… que no durara mas de un mes…

-No puede ser… dijo Makoto. –Nosotras podemos cuidarnos solas… contesto con un tono y mirada desafiante.

-Chicas… no lo tomen a mal… dijo Dariel tratando de calmarlas…

-Esto debe ser un chiste, después de 18 años ahora tendremos… niñeras… dijo Reyko…

-Pues déjame decirte preciosa que será un placer cambiarte los pañales y enseñarte modales dijo Leonel… mirándola con desafío…

El ambiente era tenso, todas estaban más que molestas furiosas… pero antes de que continuaran con sus comentarios ofensivos, Mónica se levanto…

-Estoy de acuerdo… dijo mirando a las chicas con mucha decisión.

-Pero Mónica… dijo Eimy sin creer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-En el proceso por el que van a pasar donde sus poderes aumentaran… quedaran vulnerables por momentos, donde no podrán controlar sus poderes, y si se presenta alguna situación para que peleen no sabrán defenderse… dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Entonces… debemos aceptar… no es tan fácil como creíamos dijo Minako con un tono triste…

-Mónica y ¿tu?, ¿también pasaras por eso? Pregunto Ryoko, todos la miraron.

-Si… respondió en un suspiro. –Yo estoy fuertemente unida a ustedes es por eso que también me hace vulnerable a los cambios que ustedes experimenten. Dijo tragando saliva, en verdad esta situación le preocupaba mucho…

-Bueno creo que no tienen mas opción que aceptar dijo Dylan mientras miraba a la persona que ahora le tocaría cuidar…

-Chicas debo decirles otra cosa… dijo el Rey

-Algo mas dijo Makoto fastidiada de la situación… -Perdón Rey, que es lo que iba a decir… apenada por la forma en que se había dirigido al Rey.

-Ustedes se irán a vivir con ellos… dijo respirando profundo, porque si decirles que iban a ser cuidadas por ellos las había molestado, ahora estaba seguro que querrían matarlo por eso…

-Nooooo dijeron todas…

-¿Es eso necesario padre?… pregunto Mónica parándose frente a el, entonces el Rey coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y después de un fuerte respiro respondió…

-Si…

-Tu iras conmigo Princesita… dijo Leonel, acercándose a Reyko… -O prefieres que te llama Rally como te dicen aquí… su tomo era sarcástico…

Reyko lo miro y dejo caer los hombros derrotada… -De verdad, debí haber echo algo muy malo para recibir este castigo…

-Jajaja reía Dylan mientras veía a Minako… -Mina tu vendrás a mi casa… dijo severo –pero te advierto… no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida… así que…no te enamores de mi…

Minako reventó de la risa, y cuando por fin recupero el aire… -Tu… no te enamores de mi… dijo mientras salía del Estudio y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Oye tu… detente niñita malcriada te advierto…no aceptare esta conducta en mi casa… pero por mas que hablara sus palabras solo las escuchaba el viento porque Minako no le prestaba la mas mínima atención…

-Erick se encargara de ti Makoto… le dijo Dariel mientras los acercaba… -Espero que se entiendan mejor que aquellos… dijo señalando a Reyko junto a Leonel. Y Minako junto a Dylan…

-Mucho gusto dijo Erick tomando la mano de Makoto y depositando un beso en ella… -Espero que nos entendamos bien…

Makoto se sonrojo y retiro su mano de la de el… -Por favor si vamos a vivir juntos prefiero que me llames… Rita… dijo sonrojándose…

-Rita eh… dijo sonriendo de medio lado… -Me encanta….

-Princesa yo me encargare de su cuidado dijo Elliot a Mónica esta lo miro y agacho la mirada…

-Gracias por aceptar cuidarnos… se que esta misión es… fuerte… y molesta… pero gracias… dijo mirándolo, con aquellos ojos cálidos que lo hacían sentir algo muy extraño y su corazón comenzaba una carrera loca…

-Por nada… dijo el, pero será mejor… que no la ilusione después de todo yo voy a… pensó Elliot…

-Connor… dijo Eimy llamando su atención ya que el estaba mirando por la ventana… ¿sabias de esto?... ¿por eso volviste?... ¿por eso me buscaste ayer?...

Connor la miro… pero antes de responder a su pregunta al Estudio entro una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes… que se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios… aquella escena, detuvo el corazón de Eimy y pronto sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía… pero porque, es normal que tenga novia… después de todo el es un hombre apuesto y bueno… pensó Eimy que pronto se sintió que un estorbo…

-Hola… dijo la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos… -Me llamo Angelina, tenia muchos deseos de ver a la chica que estará bajo el cuidado de mi querido Connor dijo mientras quitaba con su mano algo de labial que le había dejado en los labios… el parecía apenado…

-Mucho gusto… soy Eimy… no sabia que Connor tenia novia… dijo mirándolo de soslayo…

-Oh novia no… prometida… hace una semana me lo pidió, y obvio acepte…

Ahora sentía que me estaba cayendo un balde de agua fría…

-Bueno Angelina podrás hablar con ella cuando se mude a la casa…

-¿Ustedes viven juntos? Pregunto Eimy que sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría, siempre guardo la esperanza de que Connor volviera por… Mi…

-Si… respondió el apenado… -Ciento no habértelo dicho ayer… Connor recordó su encuentro, pero claro en ningún momento pensó en su futura esposa, porque lo único que tenia en ese momento era Eimy… el estuvo enamorado de ella… pero eso hace mucho y bueno Angelina conquisto su corazón en aquella búsqueda pero… ver de nuevo a Eimy… tan hermosa… madura… y sin novio… aunque si tenia muchos pretendientes.

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana, para mudarme a tu… dijo entonces corrigió. –Su casa… dijo Eimy…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos… dijo Angelina mientras se retiraba de la habitación con Connor…

Ryoko se acerco a Dariel pero este la esquivo, y ella simplemente se quedo allí de espaldas a el… -¿Quién me va a cuidar Dariel? dijo con voz melancólica, cuanto le dolía la situación que estaban viviendo ellos.

-Yo… respondió secamente… mientras se retiraba… Ryoko que estaba sola en la habitación, no aguanto más y cayó de rodillas y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. ¿Podre soportar esta situación por mas tiempo?...


	6. Bajo el Mismo Techo

Bajo el Mismo Techo

Luego de la reunión en casa de Mónica, todas salieron a recoger sus cosas; ahora que vivirían con los "Guerreros de la Luz" debían llevar ropa, y accesorios para un mes, ese era el tiempo que tardaría la fase en la que sus poderes aumentarían.

Las chicas habían decido que antes de llegar a las casas de sus guardaespaldas, se encontrarían para hablar y así aclarar muchas cosas, que no quedaron muy claras en la reunión. Pero, que pensaron que era mejor discutirlas solas porque ese tema solo les incumbía a ellas… aun estaban molestas con esta nueva misión… tener alguien tras ellas todo el tiempo no era algo que les agradara mucho que digamos…

-Flash

Cuando termino la reunión, todas estaban sentadas en el Pan tris, del jardín. Vieron de lejos cuando los jóvenes salieron de la Mansión escoltados por el Rey. Subieron a sus autos y salieron de aquel lugar a toda velocidad. Ellas no se habían querido despedir, y por parte de Eimy aun se sentía muy triste por enterarse de que Connor tenía novia, y que además es muy linda, suspiro cansado…

-Esta situación no me agrada… dijo Minako, con las manos en su cadera y muy molesta.

-Se que es desagradable… pero, no tenemos de otra… dijo Reyko, tratando de resignarse a la decisión del Rey…

-Me gustaría… que fuera de otra forma, pero me temo que esta vez no puedo hacer nada… dijo Mónica, con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose culpable por el mal momento que ahora estaban pasando…

-Bueno, ya es tarde… dijo Makoto… -Sera mejor que mañana nos reunamos antes de ir a nuestro nuevo hogar… dijo de forma sarcástica. – ¿Les parece que nos reunamos, en el mirador de la ciudad…?

Todas asintieron, en realidad necesitaban hablar muchas cosas, y lo mas importante necesitan un lugar solo y distanciado de todos y que mejor que el Mirador de la ciudad de Tokio…

-Fin del Flash

Todas llegaron a la hora acordada, algo que habían aprendido durante su entrenamiento era el ser puntuales… aunque la forma en la que lo aprendieron, no fue precisamente a las buenas, pero a la final se divertían mucho con sus castigos…

Dejaron los carros estacionados, cerca de la montaña, cuando llegaron al Mirador se sentaron en unas rocas que había…

-Bueno, aquí estamos dijo Ryoko mientras se sentaba.

-Sera, mejor que no perdamos el tiempo… Mónica necesitamos que nos expliques que fue exactamente lo que te paso mientras estabas dormida… pregunto muy seria Eimy.

Mónica respiro hondo y comenzó a contarles…

-Flash

Aquel dia era uno muy especial, por fin después de un año salían de la academia donde fueron entrenadas para controlar sus poderes, allí habían ido por órdenes del Rey y los padres de las chicas pensaron que seria buena idea…

Ellas habían decidido celebrar su primer dia de liberta, en el parque de diversiones que acaban de abrir en la ciudad… estaban muy emocionadas… cuando llegaron, y vieron la cantidad de atriciones del lugar sonrieron y decidieron separarse para disfrutar las atracciones que a cada una de ellas le gustaban, Minako iba con Mónica a la montaña rusa, mientras Eimy y Reyko jugaban tiro al blanco, Makoto y Ryoko decidieron tomar el desafío de vencer al equipo de básquet para ganar un enorme peluche de Conejo Orejón para Mónica.

-Mónica… mira vamos allá dijo Minako señalando la casa del terror… pero Mónica sintió un escalofrió extraño, y pensó que no seria muy buena idea entrar… así que negó con la cabeza, -Vamos… insistió Minako –No me digas que eres una gallina dijo con voz burlista.

Mónica no caía nunca en los juegos de paciencia, así que siguió negándose a entrar aquel lugar, de pronto vio una silueta de una mujer en el techo, cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuanta de que era una de las seguidoras de su peor enemiga Black Moon, entonces entendió que aquello era una trampa, pero cuando corrió a detener a Minako se vio retenida por una rama que se enredaban en sus pies, cuando alzo la vista vio que todo era una ilusión, las personas, las atracciones todo era… una ilusión… comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas.

Cuando las visualizo estaban completamente inmovilizadas por las ramas, pero como antes no se dio cuanta que era una trampa…

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto gritando a la mujer que se encontraba levitando frente a ella, la mujer se acerco a ella y le toma el rostro con las manos, su sonrisa era escalofriante, Mónica la miro confundida…

-¿Qué quieres? Pregunto Minako mientras trataba de librarse de las ramas, pero mientras más oposición más fuerte era el agarre, y estaba comenzando a sangrar por las espinas de algunas ramas…

-Mi nombre es… Seleni… dijo la mujer… -cayeron en mi trampa, por que supe esconder la energía maligna, sabia que acaban de salir de su escuelita así, que planee la mejor forma para que cayeran sin darse cuenta… entonces vio la cara de las chicas, estamos frustradas y aun moviéndose para tratar de quitar las ramas… -No pierdan el tiempo, no se podrán liberar… pero tranquilas no pienso matarlas, solo quiero algo que ustedes poseen.

-¿Qué? Pregunto Reyko mientras utilizaba, el fuego pero era imposible, en cuanto creía que podía liberarse, otra vez era sujetada por lar ramas… Eimy trata de orbitar pero tampoco pudo el agarre era demasiado fuerte así que aunque cambiara de lugar igual estaría enredada e inmovilizada.

-Quiero el cristal de su corazón… todas se quedaron sorprendidas, no entendían de que rayos estaba hablando.

Mónica pronto sintió un dolor penetrante en el pecho, -Ah… fue lo que dijo cuando comenzó a manchar con sangre su camisa… había sido traspasada por una especie de cristal de hielo…

-Nooooo gritaron todas en cuanto la vieron inclinada tratando de parar la sangre… Minako la vio y pensó que la única forma de salvarse de aquella mujer era utilizando "Luz Estelar del Corazón"…

Cuando Mónica noto sus intenciones, -No Minako no lo hagas… le repetía…

-Es la única forma Mónica… las chicas la observaban y trataban de impedir que utilizara su poder… pero antes de que esta iniciara el encantamiento… una luz detrás de ella comenzó brillar tan fuerte que les cegaban los ojos…

-No… grito Seleni y en ese momento huyo de aquel lugar…

-No Mónica… gritaron las chicas… pero Mónica ya había completado el encantamiento, entonces entrecerró los ojos y miro a las chicas.

-Siempre estaré… con ustedes… en ese momento cayo en un sueño. Las chicas fueron libres de las ramas, y corrieron hasta Mónica, pero de en cuanto la iban a tomar, un campo de energía se forma al su alrededor y de pronto Mónica estaba dentro de aquella capsula… cuando las chicas pudieron acercarse, orbitaron con la capsula hasta el laboratorio…

Y desde ese momento hicieron todo lo posible, para que ella despertara pero todo fue inútil.

-Fin del Flash

-Mónica recordamos aquel dia… pero, que tiene ¿que ver con este nuevo poder…? Dijo Reyko

-Mientras estuve dormida, desperté en una dimensión alterna a nuestro mundo… cuando me di cuanta yo las veía a ustedes pero ustedes no me veían, oían, o sentían. Era como sino existiera, el temor me invadió. Y cuando de me di cuanta estaba rodeada por monstros, entonces lo entendí estaba en mi interior… luchando una batalla contra mi misma. Contra lo que sentía. Y contra mis propios miedos… dure todo un mes, batallando y batallando sin dormir, ni descansar. Pero, cuando por fin termine de vencerme a mi misma, apareció el "Cristal de mi Corazón"… entonces tomo un pendiente que llevaba puesto y lo mostro a las chicas… el di jet era una cristal muy fino y delicado…

-Entonces… que debemos hacer para obtener el nuestro dijo Makoto.

-Nada… la prueba llegara a ustedes… en el momento indicado, entonces al superar la prueba, obtendrán su cristal. Puede que la forma de este cambie de acuerdo a su poder, recuerden que somos diferentes, pero a la vez estamos muy unidas dijo Monica seria…

Las chicas comprendieron lo que Mónica les había explicado. Luego se marcharon, y tomaron el rumbo, a sus casas; bueno sus nuevas casas por lo menos por un mes.

Minako llega frente a una casa, en una de las residencias más importantes de la ciudad. Entonces entro por al jardín y camino el corredor hasta llegar a la puerto, entonces toco muy ligeramente sobre sus nudillos. Estaba encantada con la entrada estaba llena de flores… cuando le abrieron la puerta era un hombre alto y de edad.

-Buenas tardes… soy Minako dijo inclinándose en forma de saludo.

-Bienvenida señorita, dijo tomando las maletas y entrando. Le indico que debía quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el mueble de la entrada. Ella obedeció, y camino tras el hombre entonces llegaron a la sala frente a la chimenea estaba Dylan con una copa de vino en la mano… el la miro.

-Pasa… toma asiento… dijo entonces Minako se sentó y miro todo a su alrededor a pesar de que por fuera parecía una casa actual, la decoración era muy antigua.

-Es muy linda tu casa…

-Déjame, decirte que mientras estés aquí. Serás mi huésped. No quiero que traigas visitas. Ni que entres en mi habitación o en mi estudio… aquí nadie te atenderá, así que debes hacer las cosas tu misma. Ella asintió… -Espero que no te moleste que no te atiendan como una princesita dijo burlista.

-No te preocupes respondió orgullosa, -Se cuidarme sola…

Eimy había llegado al apartamento de Connor, hay fue recibida por Angelina esta la llevo a su habitación y luego le mostro el lugar.

-Siente como en tu casa… dijo Angelina mientras se colocaba su suéter, iba a salir por motivos de trabajo.

De pronto la puerta se volvió abrir, Eimy pensó que se había devuelto por algo así que bajo las escaleras de la entrada, pero se dio cuenta que era Connor.

-Hola veo que ya te instalaste…

-Si, Angelina me mostro mi habitación… esta muy linda. Gracias. Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón.

-Eimy… dijo el entonces ella poso su mirada sobre la suya. –Siento no haberte dicho nada sobre mi compromiso yo…

-Esta bien dijo ella interrumpiéndolo… -Es una chica linda, algo extraña pero muy amable… es el tipo de chica con la que siempre soñaste… Connor…

Vaya que escucharla decir eso, le sorprendió. Y escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella lo hacia sentir, muy feliz pero a la vez triste porque las cosas entre ellos ahora eran mucho mas complicadas que antes.

-Iré a descansar, dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras. El la vio hasta que su vista la perdió. Te necesito a mi lado Eimy…pensó el mientras se sentaba pesadamente en un escalón.

Quede sorprendida por la casa de Erick, estaba llena de muchos aparatos tecnológicos… me siento en una caja metálica pensó Makoto.

-Vaya tu casa es… es… muy… dijo pero entonces un roedor le paso por el pie y ella grito y salto sobre los brazos de el. –Lo siento… dijo mientras bajaba de sus brazos…

El sonrió, -Tranquila, además podemos estar mucho mas cerca de ahora en adelante entonces su tomo fue muy ronco… Makoto sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo…

-Je je, ni en tus sueños… dijo en un murmullo que el no alcanzo a escuchar…

Leonel le dio Reyko la habitación del fondo del segundo piso. Ella la vio, era amplia y tenia muchas lámparas en distintas formas… ella sonrió porque en realidad a ella le encanta coleccionar lámparas…

-Se que te gustan… así que trate de quedo quedara a tu modo… para que te sientas en casa dijo Leonel…

-Muchas gracias… respondió Reyko

Mónica condujo hasta llegar a la Mansión de Elliot, se quedo un rato en la entrada observando la laguna artificial del lugar entonces en fondo vio un árbol que tenia un columpio, pensó en algún dia acercarse a jugar…

-¿Como has estado preciosa? Dijo Elliot desde la espalda de Mónica que de inmediato se sobresalto y ladeo el rostro para mirarlo.

-Bien… dijo tartamudeando…

Entonces, el la miro de una forma que la dejaba sin aliento… toma la mano de ella y la invito a que entraran…


	7. Una Noche para Enamorarse

Una Noche para Enamorarse

Mónica entra a la mansión pero en cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que estaban celebrando algo. Entonces, volteo para preguntar pero choco contra el pecho de el, e inmediatamente se sonrojo y ambos se miraron a los ojos como si todo alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una chica de cabello corto apenas por los costados del rostro color rojo, ojos grandes de un verde muy profundo. Piel blanca, y alta; mas bien esbelta pensó Mónica al detallarla.

-Elliot…cariño ven pronto. Mis padres quieren darnos su bendición… y debes estar allí dijo la chica que tenia una mano extendida a el.

Mónica la miro con los labios entreabiertos, tenia novia… entonces palideció ante el pensamiento. Elliot se dio cuanta de la palidez de la chica, ya que sus mejillas ya no estaban rozagantes como siempre.

-Ella es… la prometida de mi hermano… dijo, y como por arte de magia, Mónica sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Respiro… ¿aliviada?... pensó Mónica al darse cuenta de que había sentido… ¿celos?... pensó y se mordió los labios.

El que la noto de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos, le hablo al oído.

-Oye… por favor ayúdame… dijo y ella volteo el rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ahora se encontraban. Entonces ladeo el rostro. Y desvió la mirada a donde se suponía que había una celebración. Entonces vio que alguien llamaba a la chica y esta entraba al salón. Que bueno que llevo vestido pensó… entonces se dio cuenta que el le había pedido ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? Musito en voz baja… lo vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa, y sintió su mano deslizarse por su espalda incitándola a caminar hasta la reunión…

-Si… dijo el sonriendo aun hombre mayor que por el parecido supuse que era su padre… -Es que estas reuniones… me dan mucho sueño… entonces espero que con tu ayuda… no desee dormir… dijo con una voz demasiado apasionada…

-Claro… respondió ella en voz baja.

Cuando llegaron al salón vio a la chica abrazada a un joven alto más que Elliot y más edad, sus ojos negros y su cabello plateado. Vaya estas hermanos si que son apuestos, entonces recorrió con la vista el salón. Y visualizo a una pareja mayor.

-Son mis padres. Dijo el de pronto… -El Rey Nicolás y la Reina Alice, ven vamos quiero que los conoces… dijo mientras caminaban hasta los padres de el.

-Hijo… dijo el Rey Nicolás mientras le entregaba una copa de champan. –Celebra con nosotros… pero que hermosa acompañante, dijo mirando a Mónica…. Y luego de estudiarla… -Oh, mil disculpas por reconocerla… Princesa Usagi…

-Yo soy quien ofrece disculpas, por haber aparecido sin avisar… desconocía la celebración mi Lord… dijo Mónica

-Pero querida, sabríamos que vendrías dijo la madre de Elliot… mientras me abrazaba… y besaba mi mejilla.

Mónica vio a Elliot confundida.

-Mis padres son conocedores, de la misión que me han asignado... dijo Elliot.

-Y le hemos exigido… que te cuide muy bien… dijo el Rey tomando mi mano y dándome palmaditas, era para que me sintiera en familia… era obvio que estaba tensa.

-Hermano… dijo el joven de ojos negros, apretando a Elliot por los hombros…

-Paolo no deberías estar con tu futura esposa… dijo Elliot regañando a su hermano por ser tan poco delicado.

-Mi amor, ven por favor… dijo llamando a la chica que se acerco… y me sonrió.

-Hola Usagi me llamo Katty dijo saludándome, -Mi amor ella es la princesa Usagi la heredera al trono Lunar…

-Vaya es un placer dijo dándome un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Me sonroje.

-Gracias… Felicitaciones por su compromiso… dijo Mónica…

-Oh gracias… esperamos verte allá. Por supuesto con Elliot, quisiera que fueran los próximos en comprometerse… el comentario de Katty… entonces Mónica se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer parejas… dijo Elliot exhortando a la pareja que bien sabia el que querían que pronto se comprometiera, después de 3 años ya era hora de Amar de nuevo…

-Lamento el comentario de Katty lo que menos queremos es que te sientas incomoda… ella tiene un poder. Ve el futuro… quizás ya los vio juntos… Mónica pensó que si esa era la forma de tranquilizarla no lo estaba logrando…

El resto de la reunión fue tranquila, en verdad eran una familia muy unida. Estaba parada cerca del mura de la entrada cuando de pronto sentí me jalaron de brazo… me asuste pero en cuanto iba a gritar vi que Elliot me hacia una seña con las manos a modo de que guardara silencio… me llevo por el corredor y me hizo subir unas escaleras… cuando me di cuanta estábamos en la Azotea de al Mansión… me maraville cuando abrió la puerta y vi la noche oscura, con un cielo poblado de estrellas y una enorme luna llena…

Cuando cerró la puerta, me voltee y la mire.

-Es que estoy algo cansado de tanta gente… espero que te guste ver las estrellas…

-Me encanta… dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa… el tomo mi mano y ínsito a sentarme sobre una manta…

Cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, no lo se el tiempo a su lado parecía detenerse, miramos las estrellas comentamos sobre las constelaciones, y no se en que momento el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida, en sus piernas.

Tenerla hay tan dulce, tan tierna, y confiando en mi… porque su sueño era profundo y su respirar suave… le acaricio un flequillo que tenia sobre sus ojos. Y se maravillo al darse cuanta de lo hermosa que era, pero no aun tengo miedo y si pasa lo mismo, si ella también me deja, no quiero perder a alguien de nuevo no quiero, pensó Elliot mientras volvía a mirar a las estrellas… entonces se levanto y la toma en brazos y la llevo a la habitación que habían preparado para ella… la deposito en la cama y salió de allí. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama dio un largo suspiro y luego cerro los ojos quedando completamente dormido…

En la casa de Dylan, Minako no tenia sueño mas bien tenia hambre, entonces decidió bajar y prepararse una taza de chocolate y comer algunas galletitas… pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie..

Entro en la cocina y comenzó a buscar, encendió la hornilla y comenzó a preparar el chocolate. Mientras tarareaba una canción.

Dylan casi no dormía, estaba en el estudio. Pero pensó que seria mejor subir tomar un baño y tratar de dormir, cuando iba pasando por la cocina, vio la luz y se extraño, luego escucho que alguien tarareaba. Cuando se asomo, vio a su nueva huésped, que serbia una taza de chocolate.

De pronto, sentí una mirada sobre mi, cuando alce la vístame di cuanta que era el. Estaba parado en la puerta. Mirándome sin decir nada…

-¿Quieres chocolate? Pregunte tratando de romper en algo el hielo que había entre nosotros.

El paso se sentó en la barra, y me recibió la taza.

-¿Por que no estas durmiendo? Pregunto de pronto, yo que serbia mi chocolate levante la mirada y quede atrapada en la de el, me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

-Bueno… es que acostumbro a levantarme en las noches… a comer algo dulce… dijo sonriendo de medio lado… -Y ¿tu?

-Casi no duermo… respondió secamente…

Termino de tomar el chocolate y lo agradeció, espero a limpiara todo… entonces salimos de la cocina. Y subimos a las habitaciones, la primera era la mía, cuando abrí la puerta, tuve un impulso que no reprimí, me voltee a el que estaba por entrar a su habitación y le di un beso en la mejilla…

-Que duermas bien… fue lo único que pude decir cuando corrí y entre a mi habitación.

Me lleve la mano a la mejilla, y de pronto sentí algo cálido en el pecho entre entonces mire la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesa de noche… Volverá pronto… y yo pensando tonterías… dijo Dylan mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la cama.

Ryoko llegaba horas esperando a Dariel, necesitaba hablar con el. Había llegado a la casa hace horas, y el no estaba para recibirla… de pronto escucho unas voces en la entrada…corrió para recibirlo con un amplia sonrisa…

Pero se quedo tiesa con escena que estaba ante sus ojos, Dariel estaba abrazando a una chica, y ella se despidió de el con un beso en los labios. Aquel acto, hizo que ahogara un sollozo entre sus manos. Cuando la chica salió de casa.

Dariel volteo y vio a Ryoko entre la oscuridad del pasillo que estaba pálida, entonces se dio cuenta que ella lo sabia todo… el conocía a esa chica hace unos meses y aunque al principio no le atraía el compartir tantas cosas con ella, hizo que desarrollara un afecto… se había enamorado… por eso se había distanciado de Ryoko no sabia como terminarla después de 5 años de noviazgo…

El me veía y no decía nada, entonces lo entendí ya el no me amaba, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla pero la seque con el torso de mi mano, retuve estáticamente el llanto, lucí orgullosa.

-Entonces, demos por terminado lo nuestro… dije y el me vio con los ojos muy abierto, sorprendido por mi decisión…

-Déjame explicarte dijo, pero cuando intento retener me voltee y la di una bofetada…

El se llevo la mano a la mejilla, le dolía pero más le dolía saber que la había lastimado.

-Trataremos esto como profesionales, seguiré bajo tu cuidado… pero no quiero que me hables a no ser que sea necesario… dije mientras caminaba a paso rápido hasta mi habitación, el me siguió pero cerré la puerta antes de que el hiciera algo mas. Apoye mi espalda contra la puerta y llore, como nunca antes había llorado…

Me duele lastimarla, pero no puedo mentirle… ya no pensó el que tenia la frente apoyado a la pared cerca de la habitación de ella. La escullo llorar, y quiso consolarla, pero solo acaricio la puerta, tratando de brindarle una calidez, que sabia que ahora seria una frio hielo.

-Erick, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? Pregunto Makoto que lo veía a punto de lanzarse del primer piso, tomando una cuerda para probar un experimento.

-Ya veras, se que funcionaraaaaaaaaaa… dijo cuando se lanzo.

Ella lo vio cuando se lanzo, y pronto se estrello contra la pared. Se quejo, y Makoto corrió hasta el.

El llevaba horas, probando experimentos pero por primera vez salía herido… ella se estaba divirtiendo porque el de verdad, no tenia idea de los experimentos de químicos, haciendo una bomba le exploto en la cara y lo pinto de rojo… y haciendo un recorrido para hámster se atrapo los dedos en un toma corriente, y quedo con los pelos de punta…. Pero ahora de verdad tuvo que dolerle.

-Te encuentras bien, dijo Makoto mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

-Si… el que de pronto se levanto toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en los labios, al principio solo me quede quieta con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto el llego una mano a mi cuello y me atrajo mas a el, atrapando mis labios con los suyos, solo en ese momento cerré los ojos. Sus besos eran cálidos, suaves, y muy tiernos…

El se aparto de pronto, y me vio con una amplia sonrisa…

-Vez toda salió como lo planee. Dijo mientras volvía a besarme.

No sabia porque, pero no, no podía resistirme el me besaba y sentía que hacia lo correcto, y un sentimiento cálido me lleno el corazón…


	8. Rivales

Rivales

Después de un rato, Makoto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba besando con Erick… entonces abrió los ojos, y lo vio muy concentrado en sus besos, se separo de el inmediatamente, este abrió los ojos y la vio sonrojada, quiso reír. Pero esta se levanto lo miro aun sin creer lo que había pasado. Entonces salió corriendo a su habitación.

El se levanto y la miro alejarse, levanto una mano y toco sus labios recordó los besos de ella, y suspiro. Hoy huyes… pero no importa mañana me encargare de recordarte lo que tratas de evitar, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picara…

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pensó Reyko mientras se despertaba, salía de la cama llevaba una piyama de short corto y una blusa de tirantes bastante ligera, camino hasta su maleta el dia de ayer se fastidio, así que no desempaco. Estaba sacando su uniforme… cuando lo extendió en la cama lo miro con cansancio.

El dia de hoy debían volver a la academia, aunque su entrenamiento intensivo había terminado, debía ir a recibir clases. Cuando se dio vuelta para ir a tomar un baño de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Leonel que vestía su uniforme que consistía en traje militar de gala, con muchas insignias y botones de reconocimiento, color negro. La vio absorto, ya que la ropa de ella era bastante llamativa, y mostraba muy bien las formas de su cuerpo.

Reyko enseguida le grito –Lárgate… de la habitación Leonel! y le aventó la papelera vacía. Luego utilizo una de las técnicas que le habían enseñado.

-"Impacto" dijo mientras movía su mano de lado a lado como un abanico. Esta técnica es la expulsión de energía contra el oponente, que le permite alejarlos de ella. En este caso la utilizo en la puerta y esta se tranco en las narices de el.

El reacciono al momento de sentir la sangre derramar de su nariz, entonces emitió un quejido de dolor, pero cuando quiso gritarle recordó como la había encontrado, y se dio cuanta de que el tenia la culpa; entonces decidió bajar a desayunar.

-Reyko… no tardes hay que llegar temprano. Le grito mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ella tomo la toalla y se metió en el baño tomo una ducha, luego salió y vistió el uniforme, este era una falda de muchas pretinas; quedaba por encima de sus rodillas color blanco, una camisa manga larga debajo de la chaqueta militar roja, botas negras hasta las rodillas, y una boina negra, llevaba el cabello suelto.

Cuando bajo lo vio en el comedor, y tomo asiento frente a el. De pronto, vio a una mujer mayor que se acercaba con su desayuno. Esta lo dejo en frente de Reyko y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… dijo Reyko mientras tomaba el tenedor para comer.

-Ella es mi nana… dije Leonel. Mientras limpiaba sus labias con una servilleta.

-Tu ¿nana? Dijo evitando burlarse de el.

-Si… ella se encarga de las cosas de la casa… te ayudara en lo necesites… dijo serio evitando ver a Reyko. Estaba seguro que ella se burlaba de el.

-Pues… gracias… dijo ella. Mientras recordó que tenia que llamar a Ryoko para ver como estaba, aunque la vería en la academia, sentía que su hermana estaba triste.

-Lamento lo que paso esta mañana dijo Leonel sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miro.

-No te preocupes… dijo con fastidio. –Pero, no lo vuelvas hacer. Dijo esta vez mirándolo molesta.

-Tranquila no volverá a pasar…. Además no me gusto para nada lo que vi… creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche… dijo el mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella apretó la servilleta en su mano, y evito gritarle un insulso por respeto a la nana que se encontraba presente. Se levanto y salió de la casa, tirando la puerta.

-No debería ser así con la niña… joven dijo la nana mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Ella no es una… niña. Dijo mientras recordaba de nuevo el incidente de la mañana. Entonces se levanto, le dio un beso en la frente a su nana, y salió de la casa.

Cuando alzo la mirada, la vio entrando a su coche. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella lucia preocupada. Quiso preguntarle, pero ella prendió el auto y salió de allí. El la vio alejarse de la casa.

Ryoko contesta pensaba Reyko mientras la llamaba por el manos libres del coche, manejaba a toda velocidad.

-Alo… dijo Ryoko, de inmediato Reyko se dio cuenta que tenia razón su hermana estaba triste.

-Ryoko ¿Qué tienes? Dijo sin preámbulos.

-Reyko creo es un tema que debo contarte en privado…

-Esta bien, nos vemos en media hora en la terraza de la academia…

-Esta bien, hay nos veremos.

Ryoko colgó la llamada y sonrió con tristeza aun tenía en la retina la escena de anoche, había salido muy temprano de la casa no quería verlo, y que el intentara de nuevo excusarse. Se dirigió a la Academia, cuando se iba a estacionar no se dio cuanta de un carro que estaba y por poco choca.

Respiro hondo, y salió del auto.

-Oye… por poco me matas… dijo Ryoko.

De pronto del auto salió la chica que estaba con Dariel, cuando Ryoko la vio tuvo la impresión de haberla visto antes, entonces tubo la impresión de que era la misma mujer de la batalla en la que Mónica había quedado dormida, entonces la vio acercarse a ella, Ryoko se irguió orgullosa.

-Ryoko, ¿Cómo estas? Dijo extendiendo su mano. Ryoko la miro y la fulmino. Cuando se dio cuanta Dariel acababa de llegar.

-Vaya… ahora si estamos completos dijo Ryoko mirando a Dariel, que se acercaba a la mujer y tomaba su codo para que se retira de allí.

-Espero amor, creo que ella merece saber quien soy… dijo mirando Dariel, y este como si fuera un títere obedeció, pero se quedo con la cabeza gacha.

-Y bien… espero por ti toda la vida, dijo Ryoko mientras divisaba el coche de Reyko y de verdad no quería involucrarla en ese momento tan bochornoso.

-Me llamo Merlín Lee. Dijo la mujer mientras enredaba su brazo en el de Dariel.

Cuando Reyko vio la escena desde su coche enseguida salió, y se acerco hasta su hermana que seguía con la puerta de su auto abierta y en frente de lo que parecía una pareja, ¿pero que significa esto? Por eso Ryoko estaba tan triste.

-Dariel creo que tus gustos han decaído mucho dijo Ryoko, mientras miraba a la mujer de arriba a bajo, lucio una blusa muy escotada, una falta ajustada y súper corta, bastante vulgar.

-Ryoko. Dijo Reyko llamando la atención de esta.

-Vaya pero miren quien llego… Reyko Hino… aun tienes esa herida… dijo mirando la mano de Reyko que estaba cubierta por su guante blanco.

Reyko reconoció esa voz, definitivamente la había escuchado antes. Pero, de alguien diferente.

-Dariel… dijo Reyko mirándolo en cuando este levanto la vista, ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos no eran los mismos, parecía… no, no puede ser… será, entonces cuando este esquivo su mirada lo confirmo, ¡esta hipnotizado! Pensó y trago saliva fuerte.

-Sera mejor que no vayamos Reyko dijo Ryoko mientras entraba al auto y lo estacionaba, luego salió y camino junto a Reyko hasta el ascensor, cuando presionaron el botón de terraza y la puerta se iba cerrando vieron a Merlín que se acercaba y besaba a Dariel.

Reyko se quedo tiesa, entonces miro a Ryoko y vio que esta contenía estáticamente las lagrimas. Saco un pañuelo de su falda y se lo entrego.

-El esta hechizado Ryoko dijo mientras salían del ascensor.

-También te diste cuenta…

-Debemos hacer algo

-Hay que averiguar como le izo esto.

-Esa mujer me recordó a Seleni la que la batalla en el parque.

-Si, yo también la recordé. Me encargare de revisar la habitación de Dariel.

-La habitación… ¿Por qué?

-Por que, cada vez que llegaba a la casa se encerraba allí, y estoy segura que allí encontrare la forma de librarlo de ese hechizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Cerca de dos meses.

-Por eso estas tan triste…

-Pero debo ser fuerte, por que hasta que no descubra como librarlo de ese hechizo, tendré que verlo con esa…

-Tranquila hermana cuentas conmigo dijo Reyko mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Y conmigo dijo una voz. Cuando voltearon vieron a Eimy con su uniforme pero su chaqueta es azul claro.

-¿Escuchaste todo? Pregunto Ryoko asombrada de que ella apareciera sin que la hubieran notado.

-Si, además Mónica lo sospechaba su hermano ha actuado muy extraño… así que me pidió que averiguara que era lo estaba ocurriendo.

-Entonces, juntas podremos liberar a Dariel… dijo Reyko.

-Gracias dijo Ryoko que esta vez se sentía mas tranquila no estaba sola, contaba con su hermanita, y con su amiga Eimy como apoyo.

Cuando bajaron al salón vieron a Minako, Makoto y Mónica, sentadas en la mesa del foro. Estas le sonrieron y las invitaron a sentarse. El uniforme de ellas se diferencia por la chaqueta, Minako Naranja- Ocre, Makoto Verde, Mónica Blanco.

Cuando se sentaron vieron a su profesor, el Sr. Smith el les enseñaba control de poder, y modo de utilizarlo. La clase fue larga, pero interesante cuando sonó el timbre se salida.

Eimy tomo sus libros, pero uno de ellos resbalo y cayo a los pies de un chico, cuando levanto la vista era Connor, lucia el uniforme de ellos color negro, el se inclino y tomo el libro se lo entrego y no dejaba de mirarla, lucia tan linda con su cabello ondulado en las puntas, ella que lo miraba de soslayo, tomo el libro y salió.

-Cuando podre… cuando podre… decirle… que te… Amo dijo Connor, sin percatarse que de espaldas a el se encontraba Angelina.


	9. Oportunidad

Oportunidad

Angelina se quedo quieta no dijo nada, solo miro el anillo en su dedo entonces lo entendió, el no la amaba, solo estaba agradecido porque ella ha estado junto a el por todo un año, soportando muchas cosas juntos, pero no… no era amor.

Entonces, recordó la proposición que le había hecho el cual implicaba que ella se fuera a las bahías de Escocia. Ella dijo que lo pensaría pero ahora estaba segura de que debía aceptar y darle a el la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que ama de verdad.

Cuando salió de allí, vio a Eimy en el pasillo junto al aparato de bebidas y camino hasta ella. Cuando quedo de frente, Eimy la miro sin comprender, entonces toma la lata de soda y la abrió cuando la iba a beber, Angelina, le tomo una mano y le entrego algo.

Ella quiso saber que era, pero Angelina le impidió que lo viera.

-Ábrelo a las seis de la tarde, esto siempre ha sido tuyo y yo lo tome sin darme cuenta, Eimy la miraba sin entender lo que decía. De pronto Angelina la abrazo y le dijo cerca del oído, -Se que lo harás muy feliz… entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Eimy estaba confundida cuando abrió la mano vio una pequeña cajita, quiso abrirla pero recordó la petición entonces la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Reyko había decido ir a la biblioteca debía estudiar la forma de librar a Dariel de ese encantamiento, no iba a permitir que nadie le robara la felicidad a su hermana.

Cuando vio el libro de buscaba este estaba en lo ultimo de la biblioteca. Se subió a la escalera pero perdió el equilibrio cuando lo toma, cerro lo ojos imaginando desde ya la dolorosa caída, pero no fue así sintió que la habían atajado cuando abrió los ojos, estaba el… Leonel que la miraba con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Reyko bajo de sus brazos, se acomodo el uniforme y lo miro de reojo.

-Gracias. Musito

-Fue un placer, pero por favor busca otras maneras para acercarme a ti. Dijo sarcástico, ella lo miro enojada por su comentario pero cuando iba a replicar, vio a un grupo de chicas que corrían hasta ellos. Y sin previo aviso la empujaron para darle a Leonel cartas que supuso eran de amor.

-Oigan chicas, tranquilas hay Leonel para todas. Dijo el muy seguro de si mismo.

Reyko escucho su comentario, y levanto una ceja a modo de fastidio suspiro y salió de allí tomando el libro que abrió y comenzó a leer.

Leonel que la vio alejarse, pidió a las chicas por favor lo dejaron ir que le dieran sus teléfonos, y el las llamaría. Entonces corrió para alcanzar a Reyko, y la vio caminando a paso lento, sonrió de medio lado y se dio cuenta de lo madura que lucia, cuando estaba concentrada en algo.

-Este libro esta en un idioma que no manejo muy bien, será mejor que pida ayuda. Entonces comenzó a pensar en quien podría ayudarla. Y como si fuera el destino lo vio, Derek el chico poliglota conocía un sin fin de idiomas y leguas seguro el podría ayudarla.

Cuando Leonel se percato que ella apresuraba el paso y luego se detuvo frente aun chico decidió esconderse tras un muro. ¿Quién rayos es ese? Pensó mientras empuñaba la mano, no sabia porque pero ver a Reyko sonreírle aquel chico le hervía la sangre.

-Hola Derek, ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo Reyko llamando la atención de este, que se encontraba leyendo un anuncio. Cuando el volteo y la vio, esbozo una amplia sonrisa, (Derek es de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro; alto y atlético)

-Reyko que bueno verte… dijo mientras tocaba una mejilla de ella. Y se acercaba a darle un beso en esta. Reyko se quedo estática ella sabia que Derek estaba enamorado de ella.

Leonel tubo de deseos de ir allá, y golpear al chico. Como rayos se atrevía a tocar a Reyko… a su Reyko. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo… rayos estaba celando a Reyko. Pero cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban… y los busco con la mirada.

En ese momento venia Minako, comiendo una barra de chocolate, vio que Leonel parecía que buscaba algo, entonces se le acerco a preguntar.

-Leonel ¿perdiste algo? Pregunta con una vocecita, y Leonel pego un brinco no la había escuchado acercarse.

-Ah… bueno… dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¿Perdiste algo? Volvió a preguntar.

-No… pero si me descuido. Podría perderlo. Dijo mientras salía corriendo hasta los ascensores. Minako lo miro sin entender.

-Este loco. Dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros y llegaba un trozo de chocolate a su boca.

-No crees que comes muchos dulces dijo Eimy

-Nunca serán muchos… dijo como una niñita.

-Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando estas gorda y no puedas pasar por la puerta. Minako se exaspero sabia quien le estaba diciendo eso.

-Para tu información Dylan, mi peso es el mejor del grupo. Nunca engordo le grito.

-Quieren calmarse dijo Mónica que se encontraba buscando su mochila en el salón. Se la colgó y salió al pasillo.

-Mónica espera debo hablar debo comentarte algo…. Dijo Eimy que estaba tras ella.

-Adelante te escucho.

-Es respecto a Dariel… el esta encantado… cuando Eimy dijo esto Mónica se detuvo de súbito y volteo a mirarla.

-Con que… esta encantado… ya entiendo porque vi a Reyko con un libro de hipnosis junto a Derek.

-¿Derek?

-Si… bueno creo que debemos prepararnos… sea quien sea que este haciendo esto… no lastimara a Dariel… solo lo alejara… porque lo que buscan es hacernos daño.

-¿Estas segura….?

-Mas que nunca… esta al tanto de todo lo que ocurra… si sabes algo mas avísame dijo esto y salió. Abrió la puerta del coche y entro. Frente al volante medito lo que había sucedido últimamente; esto no puede ser una coincidencia, dijo mientras encendía el coche y lo hacia andar.

Cuando Eimy volvió al salón vio a Minako aun discutiendo con Dylan…

-Eres un tonto… no tienes ni el mas mínimo tinte para tratar a las chicas…

-No disculpa, ¿eres una chica? Dijo Dylan con los brazos cruzados.

Minako se enojo tanto que toda su cara se puso roja. Pero prefirió tomar sus cosas y regresar a casa, pero antes de salir del salón lo miro y le saco la lengua.

-Ah… esa mocosa… ya vera cuando llegue a casa… dijo Dylan cansado de las niñadas de Minako.

Eimy que vio toda la escena, ahora lo miraba divertida…

-¿Qué? Dijo el en tono altanero….

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… y ustedes ya han dado varios… dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón antes que Dylan le gritara.

-¿Amor?, ¿por esa niñita? Que va… dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, camino hasta llegar al laboratorio. Allí vio a Connor, y decidió ir a saludarlo.

-Dylan, es raro verte por aquí dijo Erick que estaba buscando unos mapas técnicos para realizar planes estratégicos con Connor.

-Es que este lado me aburre sabes que prefiero la acción… dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo con los mapas y planos…

-Pero miren lo que trajo el agua. Dijo Connor saludando a Dylan

-Amigo… ya pareces ratón de laboratorio… dijo burlándose de la bata y los lentes de lectura que llevaba puesto.

-Si búrlate todo lo que quieras… ¿Sabes donde esta Elliot?

-No sabes que dia es mañana….

Leonel se levanto los lentes y suspiro.

-Es el aniversario cierto…

-Es imposible creer que ya hayan pasado 3 años dijo Erick nostálgico.

-Así es… dijo Dylan

-¿Qué paso hace 3 años? Pregunto Makoto que se encontraba probando el nuevo juguete del laboratorio….

Ellos se miraron… luego Erick toma a Makoto del hombro.

-Mi amor vamos a comer un helado si… dijo mientras la giraba y dirigía a la salido del laboratorio, Makoto se quita las manos de el de encima.

-No me digas mi AMOR, recalco tu dijo señalándolo y yo no somos nada.

-En serio, pero eso no fue mi impresión. Le dijo en voz baja.

Makoto lo miro, cuando le hubiese gustado tener un bate y lanzarlo lejos de ella.

-Baka… le grito saliendo de allí.

-¿Quieres explicar que fue todo eso? Dijo Connor

-¿Quizás otro dia? Dijo el volviendo a mirar los planos.

De pronto el celular de Connor sonó era un mensaje de texto. Se dio cuanta que era de Eimy…

**_-¿Dónde estas?_**

**_-En el laboratorio._**

**_-Necesito que hablemos._**

**_-Estoy ocupado…_**

**_-Es sobre Angelina… si te interesa estoy en el estacionamiento cerca del árbol…_**

¿Angelina? Pensó entonces se quito la bata y guardo los lentes en la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Connor te vas… dijo Erick.

-Si… debo atender un asunto… nos vemos mañana…

Entonces salió corriendo y llego hasta Eimy cansado y tomando aire a bocanadas.

-¿Qué paso?

Eimy solo se limito a entregarle la cajita que le había entregado Angelina.

Connor la tomo y la abrió entonces lo vio, el anillo de compromiso que le había dado…

-¿Por que tienes esto?

-Ella me lo dio… y mi padre me dijo que… debes buscarla… se va del país…

-¿Qué? Dijo Connor sintiendo que el corazón se oprimía en el pecho. Miro el anillo, acaso ¿lo estaba dejando?...sin pensarlo subía a la moto y se coloco el casco. Eimy lo miraba atenta. El le tomo una mano y le entrego el casco del copiloto…

-Por favor ven conmigo.

Ella asintió y se lo coloco se subía a la moto con cuidado porque llevaba falda. Y el echo andar…


	10. Despedidas y Bienvenidas

Despedidas y Bienvenidas.

Connor condujo como un loco, Eimy creyó que en alguna vuelta caerían pero no cuando se dio cuanta estaban frente al "Aeropuerto Internacional"

Apago a la moto, bajaron y se quitaron los cascos. Dejo la moto en un área de transportes lo mas seguro es que los multarían, pero ahora lo importante era alcanzar a Angelina.

Buscaron y buscaron pero nada no la veían… de pronto llamaron para que abordaran...

-Pasajeros con destino a Escocia, por favor abordar por la puerta 6.

-Connor ese es el vuelo que va a tomar… dijo Eimy, entonces ambos corrieron cuando la vieron, ella estaba entregando los papeles para pasar a abordar…

-Angelina… grito Connor con todas sus fuerzas… ella volteo y lo miro…

La chica que le recibía el boleto lo vio…

-Tiene 5 minutos antes de que cierren las puertas para que aborden… Angelina la vio…

-Gracias…

Entonces camino hasta Connor… y le sonrió; el parecía confundido…

-Connor…

-¿Por que te vas?... dijo el interrumpiéndola.

-Es lo mejor… dijo ella.

-Lo mejor… ¿Para quién?

-Para ambos… dijo seria…

Ella suspiro y se dio cuanta de que el había venido con Eimy… entonces lo entendió, fue ella quien le dijo que se iría del país…

-Ese es el amor que yo quiero mostrarte Connor… dijo señalando a Eimy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Eimy en esto?

-Ella te ama tanto… que seria feliz solo con verte… feliz… así no fuera con ella…

-¿Me ama? Dijo el absorto por las palabras de Angelina...

-Debí darme cuenta antes, cuando regresamos y me dijiste que la verías… estuve de acuerdo creí que era bueno que cerraras ciclos…pero cuando volviste me di cuenta que habías cambiado… tu mirada tenia un brillo inusual… y cuando la conocí lo entendí…

-Angelina yo…

-Déjame terminar. Quise ignorarlo, pero hoy te escuche cuando dijiste que la amabas… entonces en momento mi mente se aclaro, y decidí dejarte ir…para que fueras feliz… porque eso era lo que ella hacia…

-Lamento esto… de verdad… yo…

Angelina se acerco a el, y lo cayo. Con un beso casto.

-Adiós… Connor… espero que seas muy feliz…

-Yo también deseo que seas feliz…

Entonces ella tomo sus maletas y entrego el boleto, la chica que lo recibió. Lo sello y esta entro…

Cuando Connor se dio vuelta miro a Eimy… que estaba como una estatua… había escuchado todo lo que Angelina había dicho, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal… y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Connor lo entendió, Eimy siempre se mantuvo al margen para evitarle cualquier dolor a Angelina…

-No llores… ella quiere que seamos felices… dijo el casi en un susurro ella miro como el avión se eleva en los cielos, y sonrió apenas.

-Yo también… quiero…

No dijo nada mas solo cayo se saco las lagrimas. Y voltio a mirarlo.

-Vayamos a casa…

El la vio y esbozo una sonrisa, ahora el era libre y sabia que ella lo amaba. Pero, le podría algún dia confesar sus sentimientos… hoy había perdido a su compañera y amiga, pero también había conseguido estar con la mujer que siempre ha amado.

-Si vayamos a casa….

-Y como veras este símbolo de aquí significa, deshacer… así que si lo dices todo romperás cualquier encantamiento… decía Derek

Reyko y el llevaban horas, descifrando el libro. Habían conseguido el encantamiento que rompería la hipnosis.

-Gracias… Derek sin tu ayuda no lo abría logrado…

-Lo se… dijo el orgulloso… -Reyko me gustaría poder invitarte un dia de estos a tomar un café, ir al cine o simplemente salir juntos…

Ella lo miro nerviosa.

-Claro… cuando quieras dijo mientras recogía todo los libros…

-Bueno, me gustaría estar mas tiempo contigo pero debo irme… dijo mientras le tomaba la mano…

-Tranquilo… gracias de nuevoooo….

-Cuando quieras…

Reyko se rasco la cabeza vaya que conseguir ese encantamiento le había traído algunos percances, toda la tarde Derek le había cortejado y se sintió muy cansada… entonces decidió entrar a la casa. Ella se encontraba en un parque cerca, así que camino unas cuadras y antes de entrar escucho a Leonel llegar cuando volteo.

Este se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas, y cuando estuvo enfrente…

-¿Con quien estabas? Pregunto...

-Estaba con… dijo pero luego cayo. -Espera yo no te debo explicaciones…

-Entonces no me vas a decir con quien estabas…

-No. dijo ella abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras a su habitación el que la seguía…

-Reyko… soy tu guardián debo saber con quien has estado…

-Cierto, eres mi guardian… dijo ella, -Pero aun así no.

-Niña tonta, bueno no importa te informa que tengo una cita. Así que no me esperes despierta.

-Eres tonto, o te caíste cuando naciste… no me interesa tu vida…. En lo mas mínimo… por mi sal con toda la Academia si quieres…

-¿Qué celosa?

-Por supuesto… que no… y ahora por favor retírate de mi habitación.

-Esta es mi casa…. Estoy donde se me da la gana…

-Así… pues no creo que te guste verme medio desnuda…

-Quien sabe… a lo mejor si… dijo pícaramente.

Reyko se puso como un tomate, y lo empujo; Fuera de la habitación y tranco la puerta.

-Tarado le grito.

-Malcriada…

-Joven no debería tratar a la niña de ese modo, recuerde que las mujeres son como las rosas si las tratas bien florecerán, sino se marchitan…dijo la Nana

-Si, pero ella no es una mujer… sino una altanera… dijo a modo que ella lo escuchara…

-Nana… ni se moleste en explicarle como tratar a una dama… los animales… no saben de eso BESTIA….

La Nana quiso reír…

-Hay, estos niños de hoy dia. En vez de demostrar su amor, se tratan mal…

Reyko y Leonel, se quedaron cayados… y meditaron en lo que ella decía… ¿Amor… pero, como si apenas nos conocemos?... Tonterías…

Unos días después…

Un día más en la Academia, en los largos corredores una chica que siempre traía el cabello sujetado por una cinta color naranja hoy traía el cabello suelto pero con un hermoso sujetador con una rosa naranja que detenía el flequillo para que no cubriera sus ojos que hoy se encontraban de un azul muy intenso.

Pronto se detuvo al ver a unas chicas espiar con mucho concentración algo al darse cuenta que entre ellas estaban Kaede y Kaoru decidió acercarse a saludarlas, pero al estar detrás de las chicas estas perdieron el equilibrio y se abrió la puerta y revelo al motivo de tal concentración era Dylan que se encontraba con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el contraste con sus piel morena era muy exótica; Minako se quedo parada mirando esta vez a las chicas que se encontraban tendidas en el suelo pero pronto sintió la fría mirada de Dylan.

-Tenias que ser ¡tú! Sabía que eras tonta pero jamás me imagine que también fueras una entrometida. Dijo Dylan.

Minako lo miro desconcertada y tardo en reaccionar, luego dijo -créeme no estoy para nada interesada en lo que pase con tu vida, por mí puedes irte al Amazonas y vivir con los caníbales.

Las chicas al mirar la forma tan cercano con las que ellos se hablaban pensaron que quizás Minako podría ayudarlas a enamorar a Dylan lo que ellas no sabían era que ninguno de los dos se soportaban.

Pronto la hermosa chica se acerco a Minako la mira con seriedad y dijo: -Con que tú eres quien me robara a Dylan y quien será dueña de su corazón.

Minako la miro desconcertada no sabia porque le decía eso, ¿Quién era aquella chica?, ¿Por qué le decía eso?; mientras Dylan estaba asombrado por las palabras que la chica había dicho.

-Pero Celina claro que no tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti ¿porque dices esas cosas de ella y de mí? Dijo Dylan

Celina lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y le dijo -se que tu me quieres pero a ella la vas amar con todo tu ser; pronto voltio y miro a Minako que se encontraba atónica por aquellas palabras no comprendía nada. Pero al percatar la seria mirada de la chica se sonrojo de vergüenza y esta le dijo -no te lo dejare tan fácil ¿tendrás que demostrarme que lo mereces?

Minako pensaba se esta refiriendo a Dylan tengo que demostrarle que lo merezco, pero ¿que le pasa? La chica volvió a decirle -se que no entiendes ahora porque eres joven pero ¡estoy segura que cuidaras mejor el corazón de Dylan que yo!

Minako no aguanto más y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Todos la miraron como se perdía en los largos pasillos, pronto las otras chicas también se levantaron y fueron.


	11. Revelación

Revelación

-Celina ¿por que has dicho eso?… pero no pudo decir mas porque ella había colocado su mano en el los labios de el.

-Dylan desde el momento en que te conocí te entregue mi corazón pero también sabia que el tuyo nunca seria mío, tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas, eso siempre lo supe dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza y continuo; -pero aun así decidí permanecer a tu lado hasta que ella apareciera pero jamás imagine que fuera así…

-¿lo que has dicho?...

-Ella es muy linda, se ve que tiene un fuerte carácter y es muy testaruda pero también es muy pura me pude dar cuenta por su mirada. Ella guarda un gran secreto, algo que le devolvió la vida. Se ve que te amara mucho, y te hará muy feliz porque ella será como lo dice su nombre Minako "Tu niña querida"…

Celina toma la mano de Dylan quien la miraba con cierta desesperación por sus palabras Dylan conoció a Celina hacia ya cuatro años y después se hicieron novios. Ella era la persona que el mas quería y admiraba, y ahora ella le decía que el amaría a otra mujer mucho mas que a ella, porque le entregaría su vida. Ella interrumpió su pensamiento y le dijo al oído.

-Aun estas conmigo y no le hare las cosas tan sencillas a ella.

Al llegar al jardín, Minako se detuvo y se encontraba agitada por la carrera. Se arre costo en un gran árbol y callo de rodillas aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho aquella mujer.

-Minako… dijo Makoto que se acercaba a ella. -¿Te estaba buscando?...

-Ah… si claro leí tu mensaje de anoche… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Aquí no… vamos al estudio… Mónica nos esta esperando allí junto a Ryoko…

-De acuerdo… dijo Minako

Caminaron hasta el estudio, pero Minako estuvo distraída mas de una vez se tropezó, trastabillo. Entonces antes de entrar al Estudio…

-Minako; ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas muy distraída…

-Yo… Bueno es que conocí una chica que dijo… unas cosas… y bueno no dejo de pensar en eso… ya me duele la cabeza.

-Te recomiendo, que te concentres…

Cuando entraron, tuvieron que esquivar un dardo…

-Lo siento… dijo Ryoko.

-Pero que mala puntería hermana…

-Esto es muy divertido, para ustedes… pero quisiera permanecer viva… dijo Mónica, que estaba escondida tras el escritorio, junto a Eimy…

-Dios… ¿tratan de matar a alguien? Dijo Makoto

-No… aun… pero pronto… dijo Ryoko que mostraba una mirada siniestra…

-Vaya que susto… dijo Eimy. Que sintió un escalofrió en toda la espalda.

-Erg… dijo Mónica llamando la atención de las chicas.

Todas tomaron asiento.

-Debo hacerles saber… que mi hermano Dariel ha desaparecido… dijo Mónica muy seria…

-¿Qué? Dijo Ryoko asombrada… si llevaba tiempo sin ver a Dariel, en realidad desde aquel dia en el estacionamiento… pero desaparecido… -¿Están seguros de eso?

-Si… dijo Mónica triste… -Se que mi hermano estaba bajo una hipnosis. Y estoy segura, que la persona con la que la esta es esa mujer…

-La estuvimos investigando, no tiene identidad; no existe… dijo Eimy

-Pero, entonces ¿Quién es? Dijo Minako

-Creemos que es Seleni… dijo Reyko…

-Hermana tu lo sabias… por eso has estado estos días conmigo… dijo Ryoko mirando a Reyko molesta.

-Reyko, Eimy y Makoto; lo sabían… pero mi padre pidió que no te dijeran nada…

-¿Por qué? Dijo seria Ryoko

-Temíamos que hicieras alguna locura… pero ahora sabemos donde esta…

-Y… ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Minako

-Atacaremos, se acabo la espera… se lo arrebataremos a la fuerza si así quieren… dijo Reyko.

-Yo iré… dijo Ryoko levantándose… -Debemos prepararnos… dijo temblando…

-No… tu no iras… dijo Reyko

-No… si iré, no puedes prohibirme ir… necesito saber que esta bien… dijo sollozando. –Se que su hipnosis, me lastimo y verlo junto a esa chica me hirió… pero aun así… dijo casi sin aliento… -Yo quiero salvarlo… aunque después no quiera nada conmigo…

Todas miraron a Ryoko, Mónica se le acerco y la seco sus lagrimas…

-Esta bien iras…

-Pero, Mónica… dijo Reyko

-Déjala, ella debe hacerlo… esta es su prueba… dijo mirando a Ryoko

-Iré a preparar todo… dijo Makoto tomando a Minako… -Tu iras conmigo… debemos preparar todo…

-Si… dijo mientras salían de allí.

-Yo iré a avisar a los chicos, ellos deben ir con nosotras…

-¿Qué?... No dijo con fastidio… Reyko mientras dejaba caer los hombros…

-Necesitamos, su ayuda no sabinos en que momento ustedes serán probadas… dijo Mónica…

-Mónica… voy utilizar mi poder… dijo Ryoko

-No será necesario, además no usas ese poder… desde aquel incidente… es muy peligroso… sabes que si lo usas tu corazón podría no soportar el esfuerzo… dijo Mónica…

-Además, hermana yo no dejaría que algo malo te pasara… dijo Reyko colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Eimy había mandado a llamar a los chicos, y estaban en el laboratorio…

-Eimy ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Connor…

Eimy le iba a decir, pero Elliot le toco el hombro.

-Yo se los diré… tranquila…

-¿Dónde te metiste todos estos días Elliot? Dijo Erick

-Amigos… es bueno verlos… dijo Elliot.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Pregunto Leonel exasperado, el no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia…

-La impaciencia, no es amiga de nadie… dijo Makoto que llegaba con Minako, ambas traían unas grandes mochilas….

-¿Dónde esta Dylan? Pregunto Minako al no verlo entre los chicos…

-Aquí estoy dijo Dylan que llegaba tomado de la mano de esa chica…

-Hola de nuevo… dijo ella mirando a Minako seria. –Me llamo Celina…

-Mucho gusto dijo Makoto… mientras veía de soslayo a Minako que trataba de ocultarse tras ella. ¿Pero que le pasa? Pensó

-Bien, bien por favor Elliot termina de hablar… me esta dando sueño… dijo Erick.

-El oso Pooh y tu… bien pueden darse la mano… dijo Makoto

-Pues tienes razón… a el le gusta la miel… y a mi Tu mi terroncito de miel… dijo lanzándole un beso…

-Baboso… dijo Makoto, asiendo una mueca de desagrado ante su acción.

-Por favor chicos… dijo Elliot… -Debo informarles que tenemos una misión… rescatar a un secuestrado…

-¿Quién? Dijo Leonel… tomando agua.

-Dariel Stukino… Príncipe Lunar… dijo serio…

Leonel casi se ahoga en cuanto lo escucho, todos estaban absortos no podían creerlo…

-Pero… dijo Dylan.

-Es por eso que debemos salir ahora mismo… dijo Minako.

-Si mi amor, debemos buscarlo. Dijo Celina acercándose a Dylan

Minako respiro fuerte, no sabia que tenia novia… y menos que fuera tan…tan… hermosa… pensó cansada…

-Iremos todos… dijo Makoto

-Saldremos ahora mismo… dijo Elliot tomando su mochila.

-Elliot… ¿Tu lo estabas buscando? Dijo Leonel.

-Si pero no pude atacar solo… lamento eso… dijo Elliot.

-Makoto… Cariñito porque no me has hablado en días… dijo Erick mirando como cachorro desvalido…

-Compórtate quieres… dijo ella secamente.

-Con que te gusta el juego del gato y el ratón… pues prepárate preciosa porque este gato… te va a cazar…

-Para tu información… Tom nunca se ha comido a Jerry… así que déjame en paz… le grito tomando sus cosas y saliendo de aquel lugar…

-¿A dónde vamos? Dijo Celina.

-Al cuarto del tiempo… respondió Minako.

-Nadie te pregunto a ti metiche… dijo Dylan

Minako lo miro dolida.

-Para tu información… no fui yo quien te espió… solo estuve en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado…pero claro... tu nunca me creerías… dijo molesta, exasperada… Celosa.

Cuando llegaron a Cuarto del Tiempo.

-Chicos… prepárense para vivir la experiencia mas emocionante de sus vidas… dijo Reyko que presionaba un botón y una enorme puerta se abría, mostrando un vórtice…

-Tómense de las manos… y por fuerte que sea la corriente no se suelten dijo Eimy.

Ellos obedecieron y se tomaron de las manos y entraron al vórtice, la corriente era muy fuerte, se sentían dentro de un tornado…

Cuando por fin paro, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro…

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Erick apretando la mano de Makoto para asegurarse de tenerla a su lado.

-Bienvenidas al reino de Black Moon dijo Ryoko…Revelación

-Celina ¿por que has dicho eso?… pero no pudo decir mas porque ella había colocado su mano en el los labios de el.

-Dylan desde el momento en que te conocí te entregue mi corazón pero también sabia que el tuyo nunca seria mío, tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas, eso siempre lo supe dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza y continuo; -pero aun así decidí permanecer a tu lado hasta que ella apareciera pero jamás imagine que fuera así…

-¿lo que has dicho?...

-Ella es muy linda, se ve que tiene un fuerte carácter y es muy testaruda pero también es muy pura me pude dar cuenta por su mirada. Ella guarda un gran secreto, algo que le devolvió la vida. Se ve que te amara mucho, y te hará muy feliz porque ella será como lo dice su nombre Minako "Tu niña querida"…

Celina toma la mano de Dylan quien la miraba con cierta desesperación por sus palabras Dylan conoció a Celina hacia ya cuatro años y después se hicieron novios. Ella era la persona que el mas quería y admiraba, y ahora ella le decía que el amaría a otra mujer mucho mas que a ella, porque le entregaría su vida. Ella interrumpió su pensamiento y le dijo al oído.

-Aun estas conmigo y no le hare las cosas tan sencillas a ella.

Al llegar al jardín, Minako se detuvo y se encontraba agitada por la carrera. Se arre costo en un gran árbol y callo de rodillas aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho aquella mujer.

-Minako… dijo Makoto que se acercaba a ella. -¿Te estaba buscando?...

-Ah… si claro leí tu mensaje de anoche… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Aquí no… vamos al estudio… Mónica nos esta esperando allí junto a Ryoko…

-De acuerdo… dijo Minako

Caminaron hasta el estudio, pero Minako estuvo distraída mas de una vez se tropezó, trastabillo. Entonces antes de entrar al Estudio…

-Minako; ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas muy distraída…

-Yo… Bueno es que conocí una chica que dijo… unas cosas… y bueno no dejo de pensar en eso… ya me duele la cabeza.

-Te recomiendo, que te concentres…

Cuando entraron, tuvieron que esquivar un dardo…

-Lo siento… dijo Ryoko.

-Pero que mala puntería hermana…

-Esto es muy divertido, para ustedes… pero quisiera permanecer viva… dijo Mónica, que estaba escondida tras el escritorio, junto a Eimy…

-Dios… ¿tratan de matar a alguien? Dijo Makoto

-No… aun… pero pronto… dijo Ryoko que mostraba una mirada siniestra…

-Vaya que susto… dijo Eimy. Que sintió un escalofrió en toda la espalda.

-Erg… dijo Mónica llamando la atención de las chicas.

Todas tomaron asiento.

-Debo hacerles saber… que mi hermano Dariel ha desaparecido… dijo Mónica muy seria…

-¿Qué? Dijo Ryoko asombrada… si llevaba tiempo sin ver a Dariel, en realidad desde aquel dia en el estacionamiento… pero desaparecido… -¿Están seguros de eso?

-Si… dijo Mónica triste… -Se que mi hermano estaba bajo una hipnosis. Y estoy segura, que la persona con la que la esta es esa mujer…

-La estuvimos investigando, no tiene identidad; no existe… dijo Eimy

-Pero, entonces ¿Quién es? Dijo Minako

-Creemos que es Seleni… dijo Reyko…

-Hermana tu lo sabias… por eso has estado estos días conmigo… dijo Ryoko mirando a Reyko molesta.

-Reyko, Eimy y Makoto; lo sabían… pero mi padre pidió que no te dijeran nada…

-¿Por qué? Dijo seria Ryoko

-Temíamos que hicieras alguna locura… pero ahora sabemos donde esta…

-Y… ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Minako

-Atacaremos, se acabo la espera… se lo arrebataremos a la fuerza si así quieren… dijo Reyko.

-Yo iré… dijo Ryoko levantándose… -Debemos prepararnos… dijo temblando…

-No… tu no iras… dijo Reyko

-No… si iré, no puedes prohibirme ir… necesito saber que esta bien… dijo sollozando. –Se que su hipnosis, me lastimo y verlo junto a esa chica me hirió… pero aun así… dijo casi sin aliento… -Yo quiero salvarlo… aunque después no quiera nada conmigo…

Todas miraron a Ryoko, Mónica se le acerco y la seco sus lagrimas…

-Esta bien iras…

-Pero, Mónica… dijo Reyko

-Déjala, ella debe hacerlo… esta es su prueba… dijo mirando a Ryoko

-Iré a preparar todo… dijo Makoto tomando a Minako… -Tu iras conmigo… debemos preparar todo…

-Si… dijo mientras salían de allí.

-Yo iré a avisar a los chicos, ellos deben ir con nosotras…

-¿Qué?... No dijo con fastidio… Reyko mientras dejaba caer los hombros…

-Necesitamos, su ayuda no sabinos en que momento ustedes serán probadas… dijo Mónica…

-Mónica… voy utilizar mi poder… dijo Ryoko

-No será necesario, además no usas ese poder… desde aquel incidente… es muy peligroso… sabes que si lo usas tu corazón podría no soportar el esfuerzo… dijo Mónica…

-Además, hermana yo no dejaría que algo malo te pasara… dijo Reyko colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Eimy había mandado a llamar a los chicos, y estaban en el laboratorio…

-Eimy ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Connor…

Eimy le iba a decir, pero Elliot le toco el hombro.

-Yo se los diré… tranquila…

-¿Dónde te metiste todos estos días Elliot? Dijo Erick

-Amigos… es bueno verlos… dijo Elliot.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Pregunto Leonel exasperado, el no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia…

-La impaciencia, no es amiga de nadie… dijo Makoto que llegaba con Minako, ambas traían unas grandes mochilas….

-¿Dónde esta Dylan? Pregunto Minako al no verlo entre los chicos…

-Aquí estoy dijo Dylan que llegaba tomado de la mano de esa chica…

-Hola de nuevo… dijo ella mirando a Minako seria. –Me llamo Celina…

-Mucho gusto dijo Makoto… mientras veía de soslayo a Minako que trataba de ocultarse tras ella. ¿Pero que le pasa? Pensó

-Bien, bien por favor Elliot termina de hablar… me esta dando sueño… dijo Erick.

-El oso Pooh y tu… bien pueden darse la mano… dijo Makoto

-Pues tienes razón… a el le gusta la miel… y a mi Tu mi terroncito de miel… dijo lanzándole un beso…

-Baboso… dijo Makoto, asiendo una mueca de desagrado ante su acción.

-Por favor chicos… dijo Elliot… -Debo informarles que tenemos una misión… rescatar a un secuestrado…

-¿Quién? Dijo Leonel… tomando agua.

-Dariel Stukino… Príncipe Lunar… dijo serio…

Leonel casi se ahoga en cuanto lo escucho, todos estaban absortos no podían creerlo…

-Pero… dijo Dylan.

-Es por eso que debemos salir ahora mismo… dijo Minako.

-Si mi amor, debemos buscarlo. Dijo Celina acercándose a Dylan

Minako respiro fuerte, no sabia que tenia novia… y menos que fuera tan…tan… hermosa… pensó cansada…

-Iremos todos… dijo Makoto

-Saldremos ahora mismo… dijo Elliot tomando su mochila.

-Elliot… ¿Tu lo estabas buscando? Dijo Leonel.

-Si pero no pude atacar solo… lamento eso… dijo Elliot.

-Makoto… Cariñito porque no me has hablado en días… dijo Erick mirando como cachorro desvalido…

-Compórtate quieres… dijo ella secamente.

-Con que te gusta el juego del gato y el ratón… pues prepárate preciosa porque este gato… te va a cazar…

-Para tu información… Tom nunca se ha comido a Jerry… así que déjame en paz… le grito tomando sus cosas y saliendo de aquel lugar…

-¿A dónde vamos? Dijo Celina.

-Al cuarto del tiempo… respondió Minako.

-Nadie te pregunto a ti metiche… dijo Dylan

Minako lo miro dolida.

-Para tu información… no fui yo quien te espió… solo estuve en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado…pero claro... tu nunca me creerías… dijo molesta, exasperada… Celosa.

Cuando llegaron a Cuarto del Tiempo.

-Chicos… prepárense para vivir la experiencia mas emocionante de sus vidas… dijo Reyko que presionaba un botón y una enorme puerta se abría, mostrando un vórtice…

-Tómense de las manos… y por fuerte que sea la corriente no se suelten dijo Eimy.

Ellos obedecieron y se tomaron de las manos y entraron al vórtice, la corriente era muy fuerte, se sentían dentro de un tornado…

Cuando por fin paro, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro…

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Erick apretando la mano de Makoto para asegurarse de tenerla a su lado.

-Bienvenidas al reino de Black Moon dijo Ryoko…


	12. Recuperandote

Recuperándote

-Estamos en Black Moon dijo Ryoko

-Ah que frio… dijo Leonel, Reyko tomo su mano y el, la miro sin entender.

-Mientras sostengas mi mano podre transferirte el calor de mi cuerpo… dijo Reyko algo sonrojada.

Leonel, enlazo sus dedos. Y la miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues, entonces no pienso perderte… dijo apasionadamente…

Mónica respira frio, estaban tiritando el clima de verdad era insoportable. Elliot se acerco y le entrego su chaqueta.

-Espero que te ayude entrar en calor… dijo el mirando a otro lado.

-Gracias dijo ella sonrojada, aferrando su chaqueta.

-Oye Makoto… tú que me darás para resistir el frio. Dijo Erick esperando un abrazo o un cálido beso… ah un beso… ya los extrañaba.

-Bueno Erick tienes opciones…. Dijo sonriendo, -Una cachetada, o guardarte tus comentarios… entonces camino a donde estaba Minako…

-Los chicos son unos tontos… dijo Minako

-Si musito Makoto.

Celina parecía chicle al lado de Dylan desde que la había conocido no se le había separado, y aunque ahora caminaban hasta el castillo de este mundo, no se saltaban ni un minuto…

-Chicos y chicas debemos separarnos para buscar a Dariel dijo Mónica….

-Cada guardiana con su guardián… dijo Elliot.

-Tendré que ir con el familiar de Pooh dijo Makoto…

-Por favor chicas no es momento… les pido que por esta vez hagan aun lado sus diferencias, y se ayuden entre si… Dijo Ryoko.

-Ella tiene razón dijo Elliot… -Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es por esta vez soportarnos…

-Bien dijeron todos a voz unánime.

Se separaron para buscar, el castillo era enorme. Así que tomaron diferentes entradas, Minako fue con Dylan y Celina, Makoto con Erick y Ryoko, Reyko con Leonel, Connor con Eimy; y Elliot con Mónica.

-Vamos dijo Dylan mientras así señales Minako y a Celina para que avanzaran estaban en el jardín. Y entraron por la puerta de Servicio.

-Debemos darnos prisa. Dijo Minako. Pero pronto sintió que perdía energía, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentía muy pero muy mareada… hay no por favor que no sea ahora… pensó.

-Minako apúrate estas muy lenta… le grito Dylan

-Dylan algo le pasa esta muy pálida… dijo Celina.

-Hay no me digas que te dio hipotensión… dijo mientras le lanzaba una bufanda pero ella no pudo tomarla, porque la vista se le nublo… y antes de caer al piso Dylan la toma de un lado.

-Oye… vamos resiste…. Celina avisa a los chicos que Minako ha entrado en prueba…

-Si… dijo y tomo el comunicador… -Celina llamando a Alfa…

-Alfa escucho dijo Mónica…

-Minako entro en prueba dijo Celina…-Esta muy débil… ¿que debemos hacer?

-Por favor por nada del mundo… la dejen sola… dijo Mónica… me comunicare con Eimy y Connor para que vayan y los ayuden.

-Dylan Mónica dice que no la dejemos sola… por nada del mundo…

-Este bien, Minako me escuchas…

-Dylan porque todo esta tan brillante… yo… yo… dijo y se desmayo… de pronto fue rodeada por un campo de energía, como en el que estuvo Mónica…

-Minako… grito el tratando de ayudarla… pero le fue imposible…

De pronto, llegaron unos guardias y los atacaron, Celina utilizo el "Vórtice de Luz" y Dylan utilizo "Dios del Trueno" con ayuda de su espada, tenían rato combatiendo…

-¿Dónde estoy? Dijo Minako abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que ya no estaban Dylan ni Celina….

-Estas aquí porque tu corazón ha sido puesto a prueba dijo una voz…

-¿Quién es? Dijo asustada… de pronto todo fue claro, y vio a Dylan y Celina atados a distintos extremos de un risco… -Suéltalos… le grito.

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo…

-Yo… ¿pero como?

-Respondiendo la siguiente pregunta…

-¿Qué?

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida... dijo y de pronto sintió que no podía respirar….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estas siento asfixiada lentamente hasta que tus pulmones se queden sin aire… y la pregunta es… Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida y la de Celina… ¿A quien salvarías?

-Ah… yo a… casi no podía hablar…

-No mientas lo sabré si mientes…. Piensa si la salvas a ella nunca tendrás a Dylan para ti, pero si ella no esta, tu podrías consolarlo… y el te amaría…

-No… caya….

-Sabes que tengo razón…. Elige….

-Yo… no podría vivir si hoy decido matarla…. Y no podría obligar a que Dylan me ame… dijo y se quedaba sin aliento…

-Basta… elige…

-Pues… elijo… elijo… salvar la vida de ella….

-Noooooo dijo la voz.

Minako sintió que era libre del agarre. Comenzaba a respirar y recuperar sus fuerzas… cuando la visión de Dylan y Celina desapareció… pudo ver que quien le hablaba, y se sorprendió era, ella misma.

-Tu propia prueba eras tu misma… representas el Amor… y el amor… no es Egoísta, no es Vanidoso, ni Busca lo suyo… el Amor, es sufrido y muchas veces… lloraremos lagrimas de sangre… pero valdrá la pena… amar vale la pena…

-Si lo se dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-Aprovecha tu don…

-Y esa luz… dijo Minako mientras veía un punto resplandeciente en el alto cielo que la rodeaba.

-Ve hacia ella… te llevara con tus amigos… dijo la otra Minako….

-Gracias por todo… dijo mientras corría hacia la luz y pronto todo fue mas claro mas real…

-Dylan ya no resisto mas… dijo Celina…

-"Dragón de Hielo" grito Eimy… y congelo a los hombres con los que peleaban…

-Tardaron no… Dijo Dylan Mientras Connor lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie… pero se dio cuenta que estaba herido en una costilla… y grito de dolor…

-Dylan esta herido… grito Celina desesperada.

Dylan, Minako no dejaba de pensar en el, cuando abrió los ojos… y pudo escuchar lo que decían afuera… escucho lo de la herida… y despertó….

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Eimy cubriéndose los ojos la luz era mucha…

Cuando vio a Minako esta lucia, fuerte y muy sana…

-Dylan dijo corriendo hasta el.

-Minako… despertaste… dijo el acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si, tranquilo te curare… dijo ella y coloco su mano en la herida de el…. –"Amor que Sana" dijo y pronto una luz apareció en su mano y la herida se sano desapareció, todos se quedaron mirando quietos…

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando lo haces? Pregunto Connor.

-Desde que mi corazón fue puesto a prueba… dijo ella mientras se alejaba de Dylan y veía como Celina se le acercaba y lo besaba agradecida que estuviera a salvo…

-Debemos continuar… dijo Minako…mordiéndose un labio y mirando con tristeza a la pareja, si que duele pensó…

Ryoko, Makoto y Erick encontraron el cuarto donde estaba Dariel… cuando lo vieron se dieron cuenta que el hechizo había encerrado al verdadero en un espejo, pero si lo rompían podían matarlo, así que debían utilizar el encantamiento que estudio Reyko y la llamaron…

-Dariel por favor… mi amor despierta…. Decía Ryoko mientras veía a su amado dormido dentro de aquel espejo…

-Ryoko por favor no te pongas así le decía Makoto…

-El esta aquí desde hace tanto… le extrañaba tanto… y de verdad lo que deseaba era encontrarlo de nuevo pero verlo así me rompe el corazón… dijo Ryoko

-Oh oh… dijo Erick

-Oh oh ¿Qué?

-Miren esta es la habitación de esa mujer…

-Bienvenidos mis queridos invasores… dijo Seleni…

-Tu malvada… déjalo ir… le grito Ryoko

-a ni loca… y ahora que están aquí y su amiguita Minako despertó su cristal, pues pienso apoderarme de ellos y entregárselos a mi Reina…

-¿Donde esta esa víbora...? pregunto Makoto…

-Ella no esta… así que yo tendré el placer de acabar con todos ustedes…dijo mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa sínica…-ya llegaron…

-Eh

De pronto la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Reyko, Leonel, Connor, Minako, Dylan, Celina, Eimy, Elliot y Mónica…

-Que la diversión comience… Dijo Seleni


	13. A Salvo

A Salvo

-Que la diversión comience… dijo Seleni y de pronto aparecieron ramas que enredaron a todos….

El espejo donde se encontraba Dariel se estillo en una punta…. Y todos miraron atónicas.

-Reyko ¿estas lista? Dijo Mónica que tomada su cristal.

-Si respondido…. Y corrió esquivando las ramas.

-No escaparas… dijo Seleni atacándola con todo lo que tenia, pero Makoto decidió cubrir a Reyko.

-"Centellazo de Júpiter" dijo Reyko mientras una corriente eléctrica corrió por cada rama secándola, y lastimando una mano de Seleni…

-Dylan llévate a Celina de aquí… todos deben salir… grito Minako que cortaba las ramas que la atacaban, con el látigo que usaba en cada batalla.

-No… dijo Elliot… -No las dejaremos…

-Por favor… por favor… váyanse… dijo Mónica mientras les creaba una salida para que ellos pudieran escapar…

-Creen que no somos tan fuertes… grito Erick…

-No es eso… dijo Makoto.

-No queremos que los lastimen… dijo Eimy… mirando a Connor…

-Eimy no… no te dejare… para esto me prepare… dijo Connor suplicando que lo dejara quedarse…

-No, para esto fuimos preparadas nosotras… dijo Ryoko… -Amo a Dariel… mas allá de eso entiendo que siempre nos preparamos para esto… batallas de este tipo son las que nos movieron a querer ser mas fuerte….

-Pues yo no pienso dejarte Reyko dijo Leonel mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No lo hagan mas difícil… dijo Minako…

-Van hablar por siempre… no me ignoren dijo Seleni mientras lanzaba grandes estacas de ramas, una iba justo al corazón de Reyko… pero Leonel se atravesó y le atravesó el hombro… el grito de dolor… y cayo. Inmediatamente Reyko se acerco y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Leonel… por favor resiste… dijo Reyko, mientras este cerraba los ojos y quedaba inconsciente…

-Por favor váyanse… repitió Eimy… mientras Mónica invocaba en nuevo poder…

-De acuerdo nos iremos dijo Celina. Dylan la miro, y ella le izo entender que era lo mejor.

-Chicos tomen a Leonel y salgamos de aquí… ordeno Elliot mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Mónica y se inclino a susurrarle en el oído…. –Te voy a estar esperando… por favor mantente viva… ella le sonrió y respondió.

-Tranquilo volveré… volveremos dijo mirando a los chicos…

-Minako tonta… no te partas una uña… dijo Dylan con cara de despreocupado, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo de que le pasara algo…

-Pierde cuidado… dijo decidió atacar de frente a Seleni…

Reyko miraba a Leonel, y se acerco a el y le susurro… -Por favor… espérame… yo… te amo… dijo y Leonel le apretó la mano que ella le sostenía frente al pecho, entonces ella se acerco… -Esto es solo tuyo… dijo y le dio un beso casto en los labios… cuando se separo de el. Connor y Erick lo tomaron y se lo llevaron…

-Oye terroncito de miel… te estaré esperando… dijo Erick mientras atravesaba el vórtice que había creado Mónica, luego entraron los demás chicos, cuando todos terminaron de entrar el vórtice se cerro, y bueno era hora de la verdad debían pelear para recuperar a Dariel, y destruir a la Reyna de Black Moon, antes de que esta tuviera la fuerza necesaria para pelear…

-Entonces… ¿Dónde quedamos? Dijo Seleni mientras atacaba a Ryoko y Mónica, estas lucharon vaya que su enemiga era muy fuerte, pero no ellas no perderían. Así que a pesar de muchas heridas, luchaban y luchaban.

Eimy estaba con Reyko pronunciando el conjuro… mientras Minako y Makoto evitaban que las interrumpieran. Entre ellas crearon un escudo para evitar que las atacaran, pero comenzaban a perder las fuerzas…

-"Despierta, a mi vuelve tu ser, tu corazón se abre a mi; y hoy a mi te revelas… Deshacer encantamiento" gritaron Eimy y Reyko mientras el espejo comenzó a liberar a Dariel, este yo fuera del espejo abrió los ojos, y de inmediato ayudo a Minako y Makoto…

-Gracias chicas… dijo el mientras les sonreía… -Es bueno estar de vuelta…

-No dejare que me destruyan… dijo Seleni acorralada… Ryoko y Mónica la habían atacado juntas y habían bloqueados sus poderes… -No terminare como mi madre… gritaba.

-¿Tu madre? Dijo Mónica sin entender lo que esta decía…

-Si la Reina Black Moon era mi madre… dijo Seleni.

-¿Era? Dijo Ryoko mientras levantaba su mano para utilizar su último ataque…

-Ella murió el dia en que Mónica utilizo aquel ataque… fue tanta energía buena que no la resistió… y desapareció.

-Entonces hiciste todo esto para vengarte… dijo Dariel parándose al lado de Ryoko.

-Así es, ustedes me quitaron todo… a mi madre… a mis aliados… y a ti… Dariel siempre te ame. Pero no tu tenias que enamorarte de Ryoko por eso utilice todas mis energías para que estuvieras a mi lado… así fuero inconscientemente. Dijo y de pronto comenzó a desaparecer….

-¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Minako viendo como los muros del castillo comenzaban a caer…

-Debemos salir de aquí… dijo Eimy… -Antes que se nos caiga esto encima…

-Nunca pensé que su amor resistiera tanto dijo Seleni desapareciendo por completo.

Ryoko la miro desaparecer, y sintió lastima por ella. Pero Dariel toco su hombro, y ella lo entendió la forma en la que el la miraba era la misma devoción el mismo amor, este es mi Dariel pensó…

-Vayamos a casa. Dijo y utilizo si bastón y el vórtice se abrió; entraron y cuando llegaron a la Academia todos las estaban esperando…

-Tardaron mucho dijo Connor mientras levantaba a Eimy y la abrazada.

-Jajaja si pero ya volvimos… dijo ella riendo por la efusividad que el demostraba.

-¿Cómo esta Leonel? Pregunto Reyko.

-El esta en enfermería…estará bien… el es fuerte… dijo Dylan que miraba a Minako caminando hasta la puerta de salida… el decidió seguirla y Celina se dio cuenta…

-Oye tonta… dijo el llamando la atención de Minako, este se percato de que ella tenia múltiples raspones y golpes… pero parecía que le dolía una mano porque se la sobaba como tratando de aliviar el dolor… -¿Adonde vas?...

-Me lastime la muñeca en un ataque… dijo ella dándole una sonrisa para que el no se preocuparía…

-Te duele mucho… dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y medio se la doblo y ella jadeo de dolor… -Debes ir a la enfermería.

-Ok dijo ella pero se percato de que Celina los observaba de lejos… -Tu vuelve con tu novia… yo se llegar a la enfermería… dijo retirando su mano de entre las de el. Camino y se alejo de el.

Cuando llego a la enfermería vio a Reyko sentada al lado de Leonel que parecía ya haber mejorado.

-¿Vienes a que te curen? dijo un joven alto con el cabello color bronce y ojos ámbar.

-Si musito ella.

-Siéntate en la camilla ya te atiendo… dijo el que ni siquiera la había mirado. Cuando el volteo y la miro… se sorprendió de ver a una chica tan joven y con esas heridas… -Estas muy lastimada… dijo tomando una pinza con algodón y lo mojaba en alcohol… -Esto va arder un piquito… mientras le limpiaba una herida una comisura de los labios… ella se quejo pero el se acerco y soplo la herida…

La cercanía de su rostro la izo sonrojar hasta la medula. El la vio y le sonrió…

-¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto el tomándole la mano para examinársela. Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-Mi… respiro… -Minako Aino dijo respirando fuerte…

-Bien Minako tienes una torcedura en la muñeca, te colocare una muñequera y te recetare unos analgésicos y anti inflamatorios, te ayudaran a que mejore pronto…

-Gracias dijo ella recibiendo la receta…

-Me llamo Sam dijo el mientras se quitaba los guantes de nailon.

-Mucho gusto… dijo ella y le tomo la otra mano y le deposito un beso…

-El gusto es todo mío… su mirada se clavo en la de ella. Y la dejaba sin aliento.

-Arg… dijo Dylan entrando a la enfermería… -Oye si ya terminaste debemos irnos a casa…

-Lo siento… no sabia que tenias novio… dijo Sam excusando su conducta con Minako.

-No, el no es mi novio… es mi guardián. Dijo ella fríamente, al ver que el aun estaba con Celina. –Ella es la novia de el… dijo ella señalando a Celina…

-Bueno basta de presentaciones… muévete tonta… dijo Dylan muriéndose de los celos…

-Me gustaría verte de nuevo, dijo Sam –Pero no aquí… dijo dedicándole una medio sonrisa muy atractiva.

Minako entendió el mensaje, sonrió y asintió al doctor de inmediato salió; y fue a casa con Dylan. Pero antes dejaron a Celina en su hotel… no se hablaron durante todo el camino.

Ryoko y Dariel no habían hablado desde que volvieron, ahora estaba en la casa y antes de que ella entrara a su habitación el la toma entre sus brazos y la besa.

Sus besos son tan suaves e irresistibles, piensa Ryoko que derrama lagrimas de felicidad el siente sus mejillas húmedas y se separa de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? Se que pasaron muchas cosas… pero necesito que sepas… que yo… ella lo beso e impide que continuara excusándose…

-Yo también te amo… musita ella entre su sollozo…

-Te extrañe tanto… te amo tanto dice el mientras la abraza brindándole todo su amor y demostrándole que era el… y que ahora no dejaría que nadie los separe…

-Hoy tuve miedo… dice Elliot mientras estaban sentados cenando. Mónica lo ve…

-No deberías temer… las promesas están hechas para ser cumplidas… son una deuda que debemos saldar… dice ella bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Mónica mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar… dice el. Ella se levanta agradece la comida, y se acerca a el depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Esta bien, pero por hoy voy a descansar… le dice cerca del oído y va a su habitación, cuando entra toma un baño y luego camina cansada a la cama y se acuesta. Mirando al techo con los ojos entrecerrados, hoy termino todo…. La amenaza… todo… pero ahora falta que Makoto, Eimy y Reyko superen la prueba…. Porque mi hermano era la prueba de Ryoko y Minako ya fue probada… amigas por favor avancen… cierra los ojos y se queda por completo dormida.


	14. Celos Impulsivos

Celos Impulsivos

Mónica se había quedado sin palabras ante la confesión de Elliot lo miro, y este le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila… ya tendremos tiempo.

-Yo… ya siento algo por ti… musito ella tan bajo que el no la escucho.

Entraron a la Mansión y ella paso una mano por su rostro.

-Luces cansadas… sube y duerme un rato.

-Claro dijo ella que subió al entrar a la habitación y ver la cama parecía que la llamara. Se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse. Y quedo completamente dormida a pesar de ser aun medio dia.

Cuando la nana de Leonel entro miro a Reyko dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

-Pobre niña… entonces se acerco le toco el hombro y ella se despertó.

-Nana… susurro aun somnolienta ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? Pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-Si… también traje ropa para usted debe cambiarse…

Cuando Reyko se miro, se dio cuenta que estaba con el uniforme desde el dia de ayer lo tenia. Tomo las cosas que la nana había traído y entro al baño tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió, con una falda jeans mas arriba de las rodillas, una franela blanca y arriba un suéter de gorra color cobre, con unas botas blancas de trenzas hasta las pantorrillas. El cabello lo tenía suelto, solo se coloco una cinta para detenerlo.

-Vaya a comer algo… dijo la nana…

-No quiero dejarlo… dijo Reyko mientras le tomaba la mano y lo veía con infinito amor.

-Yo me quedare… cualquier cosa le aviso… vaya tranquila necesita comer algo…

-Gracias…pero por favor si pasa algo me avisa de inmediato.

Salió de la habitación y fue aun café compro algo para llevar, vio un puesto de flores y compro algunas. Subió al auto y se regreso. Cuando iba a entrar en la habitación Derek la detuvo…

-Reyko ¿Cómo estas? Dijo posándose frente a ella.

-Bien gracias… musito ella, girando la manilla de la puerta. Que dejo entre abierta.

-Que bueno dijo tomándole las manos que sostenían las flores.

Ah que dolor me molesta el hombro, cuando abrió los ojos miro a los lados y vio a su nana sentada en una silla cerca de el; tejiendo trato de sentarse pero la herida le molesto.

-Mi niño ya despertaste… dijo la anciana acomodándole la almohada para que estuviera mejor.

-Nana me duele el hombro… dijo llevándose una mano hasta el y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Claro mi niño fue herido estuvo grave pero ya esta mejor…

-Quiero agua… dijo el recostándose en la almohada y mirándola como chiquillo.

-Ya te sirvo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió entonces vio a Reyko, sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al momento en que vio a Derek cuando vio que ella traía unas flores y el le tomaba las manos, pensó que era un presente que le había dado a ella.

-Bueno Derek nos vemos luego que estés bien, dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, suspiro cansada. Y cuando levanto la vista lo vio despierto, mirándola serio, pero estaba bien.

-Mi niña acaba de despertar… dijo la anciana entregándole un baso con agua a Leonel.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto acercándose a el cuando trato de tomarle la mano que descansaba en la cama el la retiro.

-Bien respondió fríamente…

-Traje flores para adornar tu habitación

La nana las tomo y las coloco en agua.

-A otro perro con ese hueso.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué estas así conmigo?

-Esas flores no las trajiste tu, te las dio tu noviecito ese Derek… dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos. Vamos Reyko no mientas pensando que su suposición era correcta.

-El no es mi novio y claro que las compre yo….

-No mientas le reprocho.

-No miento…

-Es cierto mi niño dijo la nana tratando de calmarlo. -Por favor cálmese.

-Has caso no, estas bien. Dijo Reyko sacándole el desayuno de la bolsa y colocándolo frente a el.

-No quiero nada. Dijo el mirando por la ventana.

-Óyeme, debes comer bien. Dijo ella tomándole el mentón para que el la mirara.

-No finjas, ha seguramente hasta ahora es que te apareces por acá.

-No joven la señorita… dijo la nana interrumpiendo, temía que Leonel hiriera a Reyko.

-No digas nada nana… fui una tonta… pero me alegra que ya estés bien… mejor me…

Dios estoy mareada, ay me duele la cabeza tengo nauseas. Debe ser el cansancio.

-Reyko… dijo el ver como ella estaba más blanca que un papel.

-Debe ser porque no ha dormido bien, ¿comiste?

-No, mejor me voy… dijo saliendo de la habitación pero se arre costo de la pared sentía que le costaba respirar.

De pronto todo estaba negro, y sin darse cuenta se desmayo. Minako que se encontraba en la Academia a pesar de ser fin de semana, prefería estar allá que ver las demostraciones de amor de Dylan y Celina.

Camino por el pasillo, y le dio una patada al piso, cuando levanto la vista vio a Reyko se veía mal, de pronto vio que perdía el conocimiento.

-Reyko… grito mientras corría para ayudar a su amiga.

-Por favor alguien que me ayude… grito mientras le daba palmaditas en el rostro a Reyko buscando que reaccionara pero nada.

-Ayuda… volvió gritar, de pronto Eimy que estaba pasando la escucho y corrió cuando la vio con Reyko inconsciente, se agacho y le tomo el pulso a Reyko lo tenia muy débil.

-¿Qué le paso? Dijo Eimy.

-No se, cuando la vi estaba pálida pero de pronto se desmayo.

-Ven llevémosla a la enfermería.

La cargaron entre las dos, y la recostaron en la camilla, Eimy tomo un algodón con alcohol. Y pronto ella comenzó a toser, y pronto abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? Musito sintiéndose aun mareada.

-Te desmayaste… dijo Minako.

-¿Oye ya comiste algo? Pregunto Eimy.

-No, bueno será mejor que comas un caramelo hasta que te llevemos hasta el café de la esquina, Reyko asintió.

-¿Por que no has comido? Pregunto Minako

-Estaba cuidando de Leonel dijo Eimy.

-¿Cómo sabes? Pregunto Reyko sentándose en la camilla.

-Mónica me conto, además de que estuve aquí toda la noche. Me toco la guardia Médica.

-Pero no traes la bata puesta…

-Es por que acabo de terminar mi turno… dijo ella mientras ayudaba a Reyko a ponerse en pie.

-Vamos a comer… dijo Minako mientras salían de la enfermería.

-Esta bien… dijo Eimy.

-Esperen y ¿Leonel?

-Le dan de alta mas tarde… te da tiempo de ir comer algo y volver a buscarlo.

-Por cierto… dijo Eimy mientras entraban en su auto. -¿Por que no estabas con Leonel?

-El tonto me reprocho algo demasiado… ah es un TONTO. Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Minako mirando a Reyko por el espejo retrovisor ya que esta estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Cree que Derek y yo tenemos algo… musito.

Eimy vio a Minako, y no soportaron porque estallaron a carcajadas…

-Tu y el come libros… imposible dijo Minako entre risa y risa.

-Si… es un tonto, nada mas de imaginarme con el me da… escalofríos… dijo sobándose los brazos…

-Leonel si que es tonto. Tu jamás le has hecho caso a Derek; y bueno el parece ser siempre el motivo de los celos hacia ti… primero fue Eriol, ahora Leonel.

De pronto la risa de Reyko seso, trago fuerte y Eimy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Minako trato de romper el hielo.

-Y sabes algo de Ryoko… pregunto Minako.

-Esta con Dariel, recuperando el tiempo… dijo esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que bueno… dijo Eimy bueno ya llegamos.

-Si, vamos a comer dijo Minako.

-Oye comes tanto que un dia vas a parecer Elefante.

-Oye Reyko no seas tan pesada como Dylan… dijo mientras entraban al café, y se sentaban a la mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en la Academia?

-Escapando dijo mientras se encogía en su asiento.

-Escapando… ¿De que? Dijo Eimy tomando el menú.

-De Dylan y su novia perfecta… dijo sintiéndose dolida.

-Oye si que te gusta Dylan eh… dijo Reyko

-Pues, si… tanto que el fue mi prueba.

-Vaya… por cierto aun no hemos visto tu cristal.

-Es… este. Dijo mientras lo sacaba debajo de su chaqueta.

-Parece un corazón…

-Eso es… hay ¿por que el amor debe doler tanto?… dijo sintiéndose frustrada.

Luego todas se vieron y comenzaron a reír…


	15. Un Corazón Roto

Un Corazón Roto

Luego de la batalla con Seleni, quien resulto ser hija de la Reina Black Moon confeso que su madre había muerto, en el momento en el que mi poder despertó… Hay no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensó Mónica mirando por la ventana de su habitación… Mi hermano el estuvo tanto tiempo en sus manos, lastimo a Ryoko pero aun así nunca cambio conmigo. Supongo que los lazos de sangre no se rompen nunca.

Camino cansada hasta la cama miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, 3 de la mañana, dios no he dormido casi nada, creo que solo 15 minutos, suspiro y decidió bajar a tomar una taza de te con miel a ver si lograba dormir algo.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina preparo el te, y de inmediato recordó a Reyko estaba muy preocupada por Leonel. Dijo que se quedaría a cuidarlo en la Academia.

-Flash

-Reyko, ¿estabas aquí? Dijo Mónica entrando al cuarto conde estaba Leonel, -¿Aun no despierta? Pregunto acercándose a Reyko que se encontraba sentada cerca de la cama de el.

-No, los médicos dicen que sus signos vitales están bien…pero necesita descansar… dijo algo cansada.

-¿Y tu… como estas?

-Bien…

-Ya te revisaron… pregunto mirando los vendajes en sus muñecas y un parcho oculto por el flequillo.

-Si… solo fueron unos cuantos golpes nada grave…

-Reyko hoy el… hizo lo mismo que….

-Si lo se… y tuve mucho miedo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo Rey… debes dejarlo ir…

-Estoy empezando hacerlo…. Respondió.

-Debo irme… vienes conmigo, puedo dejarte en casa de Leonel…

-No tranquila… ya llame a su nana; mañana temprano viene a traerle algo de ropa, para que se cambie… me quedare con el, por si despierta.

-Este bien… pero por favor cuídate…

-Fin del Flash

Se llevo la taza de te a su habitación, cuando entro ya se dio cuenta que no podría dormir, bueno será mejor preparar todo… abrió su armario y busco una camisa rosada con algunos diseños de colores, un short crema, unas zapatillas deportivas sin tacón. Decidió ir a tomar un baño mientras se preparaba, miro una foto que se había tomado con las chicas hace años, estaban todas, su hermano y también estaba Eriol… ya ha pasado tanto… te extraño mucho… Amigo.

-Makoto… baja corazón el desayuno esta servido…

Dios cuando entenderá que lo que tengo es un raspón en la pantorrilla y más nada. Pero el me trata como si fuera invalida…

-Ven siéntate… dijo Erick apartándole la silla para que ella se sentara, cuando se sentó le coloco su desayuno…

-Frutas… dijo sonriendo, -Gracias.

-Se que te gustan así que te prepare una ensalada de puras frutas, quiero que mejores pronto…

-Erick… dijo Makoto dejando el tenedor aun lado… lo miro seria… -¿por que eres así? Casi no me conoces… solo una semana… y hasta te atreviste a… pero no continuo la clase se sentía avergonzada.

-Te bese… dijo el y ella se sonrojo y asintió. –Yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… pero hasta ahora es que tuve el valor de hablarte… y hacer lo que mi corazón siente.

-¿Hace tiempo?... dijo ella desconcertada por su confesión.

-Si, ven conmigo… le toma la mano y la llevo hasta la biblioteca de la casa… saco de entre los libros otro que se veía que estaba bien cuidado. Se lo entrego…

-¿Qué es? Pregunto y cuando lo recibió lo abrió… habían fotos de ella de hace años, recortes de entrevistas, comentarios, sintió escalofríos… -Eres una especie de acosador… tienes problemas mentales… dijo burlista.

-Ja no, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando tenias 15 años ibas a dar una rueda de prensa por el lanzamiento que tuvieron como modelos oficiales de la compañía del padre de Mónica… desde ese momento me enamore de ti… fue a primera vista… pero tuve miedo de acercarme.

-Entonces… me estuviste siguiendo la pista…. Dijo ella. Mientras hojeaba todo lo que estaba en sus manos

-Si… fui a la mayoría de las entrevistas, desfiles y mira que era molesto estar allí… pero tú lo vales… vales cualquier sacrificio…

-¿Por que ahora?

-Porque… tenerte tan cerca despertó mas sentimientos de los que antes podría contener… no estas obligada a corresponderme… pero eso me haría muy feliz.

-Yo… no se que decirte… estoy confundida dijo mirando aun los recortes y fotos en sus manos… lo miro y le sonrió.

-Makoto… yo… ¡TE AMO! Le dijo efusivamente.

Ella lo miro y abrió los ojos sorprendida, nadie nunca se le había confesado y menos de esa forma…

-Yo… creo…que… dijo mirando el piso, pero luego levanto la mirada y quedo atrapada en aquellos ojos que estaban brillantes, y deseosos por una respuesta… una esperanza… le sonrió ampliamente… -También estoy comenzando a Amarte… dijo ella en voz baja.

El estaba sorprendido esperaba todo menos esto, ella estaba comenzando a amarlo. La toma en brazos y la levando giro con ella por todos lados, hasta que se quedo quieto sintiendo su corazón rebosar de felicidad, ella estaba aferrada a el para no caer. Cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta que la miraba muy atento lo vio a acercarse a ella y entendió sus intenciones entonces cerro los ojos y sintió el beso de el demasiado lento, demasiado suave, y sobre todo demasiado sincero…

-Mónica… ¿estas lista? Dijo Elliot tomando las llaves de coche… que estaban en el aparador de la entrada.

-Si… dijo ella cerrando el bolsillo de su bolso. –Vamos dijo ella que tomaba la mano de el salían de la Mansión…

-Eres muy alegre eh,...

-Ah bueno no siempre e sido así dijo ella mientras el abría la puerta del coche y entraba el cerro la puerta, rodeo el auto y entro lo encendió y arranco.

-No creo que hallas sido diferente… dijo mirando la vía. Y encendiendo la radio.

-Pues deberías creerme. Porque es así… por eso me llama Mónica….

-MM. Explícate…

-Yo siempre fui muy callada y aislada. Aunque tenia a las chicas conmigo, no era alegre sino que era demasiado gris… dijo ella asiendo una mueca con los labios…

-Jajaja entonces que significa ¿Mónica?

-Soledad… pero creo que ahora soy como mi verdadero nombre.

-MM. Usagi… dijo el con voz ronca.

De pronto detuvo el auto y salió, le abrió la puerta a ella.

-Si Usagi que significa conejo. De pronto miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar, lo miro a los ojos. -Esto es…

-El cementerio de las afueras de la ciudad.

-Pero… dijo ella mirándolo con demasiada calidez pensó el.

-Ven acompáñame… dijo el mientras la llevaba aun panteón lleno de muchas flores.

-¿Quién esta aquí? Dijo Mónica sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, la voz apenas le salió.

-Aquí esta Nadia… ella iba a ser mi esposa… dijo el. Y Mónica sintió que su corazón se arruga en el pecho.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto sintiendo demasiadas ganas de llorar, ahora entendía porque las muchas veces era distante, lo vio acercarse aun inscrito y posar una mano… parecía meditar algo, de pronto volteo y me miro con demasiada tristeza.

-Murió en un accidente de avión, ella me iba a dejar para irse con mi mejor amigo…

-¿Qué? Musite con horror, lo engañaron.

-Si ella me engaño, no me di cuenta estaba demasiado enamorado, demasiado atontado… dijo con rabia. –Cuando me entere se lo reproche, ella no me lo negó; me dijo que estaba conmigo por puro interés… ella era hija de una familia humilde… yo la conocí en una visita a su pueblo, era tan hermosa y dulce… jamás me imagine que tendría tantas mañas… dijo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado alterado y Mónica parecía nerviosa con su confesión.

-Lamento que ella rompiera tu corazón… dijo Mónica suspirando.

-Si, pero me siento muy culpable.

-¿Por qué? Tu la amabas, ella fue quien jugo contigo.

-Si, pero es porque yo iba a reclamarle a mi supuesto amigo su traición y me entere que se iban del país huyendo… el muy cobarde no quiso dar la cara.

-Pero aun no entiendo porque te sientes culpable…

-Porque si las hubiera dejado quietos ellos no habrían huido, nunca abrían tomado ese avión, y estuvieran vivos…

-Tu no sabias que eso pasaría… dijo ella acercándose a el y tomándole la mano para brindarle consuelo.

-Mónica… tengo miedo…

-¿De que? Pregunto mirándolo atenta.

Vaya sentirse bajo la mirada de ella, le brindaba tanto consuelo alivio, y lo hacían sentirse vivo. La tomo entre sus brazos y la impulso hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron ella lo miraba sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, se ve tan hermosa… se inclino y le susurro al oído…

-Tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar.

-No tengas miedo… el amor no siempre te lastima…. Dijo ella con la voz muy baja. Se sentía pequeña al lado de el. Y tenia tantos deseos de poder quitar su culpa, de poder sanar su corazón.

-Lo se Mónica… y me gustaría mucho… poder abrir mi corazón a alguien…

-Pues hazlo… si es lo que deseas… El la miro, ella era tan inocente, dulce y tierna. Le toco la mejilla.

-Si deseo enamorarme de nuevo, pero esta vez de verdad; y voy a serlo…

Ella sintió el corazón latir como loco en su pecho… caminaron de vuelta al coche en todo el camino el no le había soltado la mano.

Cuando entraron al coche permanecieron en silencia hasta que llegaron a la Mansión y antes de entrar el le indico el lugar donde estaba el cumplió dentro de un pequeño bosque en el jardín, la ayudo a sentarse porque este era para mecerse sobre el lago, se sentó al lado de ella. Y cuando comenzaron a balancearse rieron mucho. Hasta que se detuvieron porque se sintieron a punto de caer el la había tomado fuerte de la cintura para sujetarla, ella apenas respiraba y estaba muy sonrojada. El la miro y se inclino a ella, deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y le susurro.

-Deseo ¡Amarte a TI! Dijo apasionadamente.


	16. Una Aventura en la Montaña

Una Aventura en la Montaña.

Comieron, conversaron y luego regresaron cuando Reyko entro en la habitación Leonel no tenia la comisa puesta, ella se vía a retirar.

-Oye, no puedo colocarme la camisa solo me ayudas. Dijo mirando al piso.

-Claro… dijo ella voltean pero evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-Nana, fue a firmar los papeles de mi salida… si no, no te estaría molestando.

-Tranquilo dijo ella tomado la camisa y pasando sus brazos por la espalda de el, vaya de verdad era perfecto pensó y se sonrojo por la cercanía entre ellos, y sobre todo por las condiciones en las que hace un momento estaban y ahora en estas. Pensó Reyko mordiéndose los labios.

Vaya si que es bella pensó el mirándola detenidamente, estudiando los rasgos de su rostro, y sus mejillas eran como dos manzanas apetitosas. Entonces recordó el momento de la batalla… ella me beso recordó y entre abrió los labios, mientras la veia abotonarle la camisa. Entonces antes de que ella se alejara. La tomo de la nuca y le impidió cualquier movimiento.

-Leonel… musito ella, para luego sentir los labios de el sobre los de ella. Trato de separarse pero no pudo, entonces cerro los ojos y se dejo besar.

-Esto siempre será mío, dijo el recordándole la promesa que ella le había echo.

-Lo recuerdas… musito ella, mientras el le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si… y también recuerdo que cuidaste de mi toda la noche… perdón por lo de esta mañana dijo poniendo cara de cachorro desvalido.

Ella quiso reír, pero solo sonrió. Sabia que de verdad lo sentía, lo veía en como la miraba.

-Me preocupaste mucho dijo ella alzando sus brazos a acariciándole su dura mejilla.

-Si… musito el con la cabeza gacha. –Lo siento… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes? Dijo apasionadamente.

-Bésame… dijo ella y el obedeció. Se separaron y luego se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Nana que estaba parada observando la escena, se separaron de golpe.

-Nana… no sabia que estabas hay… dijo el acomodándose el cabello con la mano.

-Ay mis niños… no se sientan mal, es normal que una pareja que se quiere demuestre su amor.

-Nana aun no somos nada dijo Reyko encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón… dijo Leonel bajando de la cama, se acerco a ella y la miro con mucha ternura.

-Leonel… dijo ella apenas mientras el pasaba su brazo sano por su cintura para acercarla a el.

-Reyko se mi novia… dijo el, y la nana ahogo un suspiro de emoción.

-En serio… dijo ella y de inmediato el la beso.

Cuando se separaron ella asintió.

-Si… será un placer.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a casa.

-Si dijo nana mientras les daba sus bendiciones.

-Connor ya volví… dijo Eimy entrando a la casa.

Camino hasta la sala y lo vio sentado en una amplia butaca frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida, parecía pensar mil cosas, cuando vio la botella de Whisky y el baso se percato que de nuevo estaba bebiendo. Suspiro y se acerco a el.

-Connor… ¿Estas bebiendo de nuevo? Musito ella con mucha tristeza, de verdad le dolía verlo así.

-Eimy déjame… dijo el con un tono escalofriante. –Lo mejor es que te alejes de mi, antes de que te lastime… dijo el sin siquiera mirarla.

-No te pienso dejar, no voy a ver como te destruyes le reprocho.

-Angelina me dejo…

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ese era el motivo. ¿De verdad la amaba? se pregunto y reprimió unas lagrimas.

-Connor. Por favor, mírame dijo ella acercándose a el.

-Eimy susurro el apenas dándose cuenta de que ella siempre había estado allí que no lo había dejado. Le tomo una mano y la impulso hasta el, y esta quedo sentada en una de sus piernas el arre costo su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Y sollozo.

-Connor… al principio estaba asustada, luego se tranquilizo y le acaricio el cabello. El levanto el retro y la miro, su mirado le dolió, estaba tan triste. Entonces ella le acaricio el rostro, y le seco unas lágrimas que había derramado.

-Eimy no me dejes, ayúdame no quiero estar solo… dijo ella acercándola a su rostro.

-Tranquilo yo estoy aquí… y no te voy a dejar… dijo ella y se levanto de su pierna el la miro y ella le extendió una mano. El la tomo y lo guio hasta la habitación de el. Allí hizo que el tomara un baño para quitarle su borrachera, le preparo un te y cuando salió del baño en pijama ella se lo entrego el lo bebió, y se acostó en la cama. Ella lo arrullo como aun bebe.

-Gracias… dijo el ya completamente sobrio.

-Por nada… mejor descansa. Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para depositarle un beso en su frente, luego salió de la habitación y entro a la suya. Se sentó en su mesa de estudio. Allí decido revisar sus mail. Cuando encontró uno de Dariel.

_**Invitación**_

_**Por medio de la presente, me dirijo a ustedes para hacerles llegar una invitación, a un paseo al Monte Ruyí, la excursión será de una semana, la finalidad es mejorar las relaciones del grupo. **_

_**P.D "No pueden negarse" **_

_**Encuentro en el "Central Park" **_

_**Hora: 12:00 pm**_

_**Fecha: Domingo **_

**-**Con que una excursión… pobre Minako jajaja ella no soporta a Dylan y ahora tener una experiencia de supervivencia con el… por otra parte, creo que mejorara sus relaciones, bueno la de todos…

-Minako… ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Dijo Dylan mirando el reloj; 12:00 am.

El estaba sentado en las escaleras, ya vestía sus pijamas, la miraba con impaciencia y molestia. Mientras Minako simplemente cerró la puerta, y respiro profundo.

-Lo siento, perdí el tiempo en la Academia. Dijo ella tratando de pasar, pero el atravesó su brazo.

-Estabas con ese doctorcito cierto… dijo el mirándola casi como una navaja.

-No… respondió cansada…

-Entonces.

-Estuve en la tarde con Reyko y Eimy. Luego fui a la biblioteca y se me paso el tiempo cuando me di cuenta lo tarde que era, regrese.

-Y en la mañana, te fuiste temprano.

-Fui a la playa… camine un rato y luego fui a la Academia, el resto ya lo conoces.

-¿De que estas huyendo? Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-De nada, solo que no me gusta ser la que toca el violín…

-Ha… ¿de que hablas?...

-De ti y de Celina no quise molestarles musito ella…

-Ya veo… no seas tonta… dijo de pronto tomándole el rostro y acercándose mas de lo debido a ella. La sintió respirar fuerte, vaya como le gustaba verla así por el.

-¿Qué haces? Aléjate… dijo ella posando una mano en el pecho el, pero el se aproximo mas. Ella dejo de respirar, pero de pronto.

-Dylan cariño sube… dijo una voz femenina.

El se alejo de Minako y respondió.

-Ya voy Celina…

-Anda sabes que no me gusta dormir sola. Dijo ella seductoramente.

Minako lo miro sorprendida, y entonces subió las escaleras corriendo entro a la habitación, tiro la puerta y se sintió demasiado enfadada, hay cuantas ganas tengo de bofetearlo. Entonces escuchó el mail, y cuando lo vio, estuvo a punto de lanzar la laptop por la ventana. Y ahora pasar una semana con ese.

-Me quiero morir… dijo gritando. Y luego entrando a tomar una ducha fría, haber si así se le pasaba la rabia que sentía. Cuando salió se metió a la cama. Y quedo completamente dormida.

"Central Park" hora 12:00 pm

Ryoko estaba sentada en la fuente de agua, conversando con Dariel. Cuando vio llegar a Reyko y Leonel.

-Hermana…. Dijo entonces llego y la abrazo… -Felicitaciones dijo pícaramente.

-Gracias….

-Oye me cuidas a mi cuñadita… dijo Dariel dándole la mano a Leonel.

-Con mi vida. Respondió el con devoción.

-Miren ya llegaron, Makoto y Erick. Dijo Dariel.

-Hay vienen Mónica y Elliot. Dijo Reyko

-Hola dijeron todos saludándose…

-Y Eimy no ha llegado… dijo Mónica.

-Aquí estoy amiga dijo apareciendo tras ella.

-Dylan no ha llegado… es extraño el es, muy puntual… dijo Erick.

-Es cierto… afirmaron Elliot y Connor.

-Quizás algo lo retraso dijo Leonel.

-MINAKO… dijeron ellas a voz unánime…

-Pues no he sido yo… dijo ella que bueno con un humor de perros.

-Entonces… ¿Quién? Pregunto Mónica.

-Se queridita novia. Allá están… dijo señalándolo.

-Dylan debo viajar por negocios pero estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas.

-Que bueno, nos vemos un una semana mi amor… dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

Minako que los veía se puso roja de los celos, y se cruzo de brazos.

-Minako cálmate… la semana apenas comienza… deja que todo vaya poco a poco.

-Seguro… respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.


	17. Verdad o Desafió

Verdad o Desafío

-estamos listos dijo Dariel mientras nos señalaba un autobús grande que se usa para excursiones. –Vamos… dijo mientras caminaba hacia el.

Entramos al autobús tomando asientos de preferencia, Mónica se sentó junto a Elliot, Dariel conduciría y Ryoko seria la copiloto, Reyko y Leonel se sentaron juntos al igual que Makoto y Erick, Eimy se sentó cerca de una ventana y antes de darse cuenta Connor se había arre costado dejando descansar su cabeza en la piernas de Eimy, Dylan se sentó en la parte de atrás y solo se la paso escribiéndole a su noviecita… yo me senté en el otro extremo, no porque quisiera sino porque la parte de atrás era la única parte disponible.

-Shh estornude…

-Salud tonta, espero que no estés enferma… dijo sin mirarme. Me puse roja pero de la rabia quería gritarle, pero cuando mi boca se abrió para decirle algo el autobús se detuvo en súbito.

-Chicos disculpen invite aun amigo… espero no les moleste dijo mirándonos desde el retrovisor.

-Para nada… dijo Eimy y los demás asentimos.

Las puertas de autobús se abrieron y cuando me di cuenta de quien era el que subía, me quede sin aire.

-Sam… musite. Y de inmediato Dylan lo miro con rabia. Frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola chicos, saludo con una amplia sonrisa que inevitablemente respondí con una.

-Hola Sam… vamos termina de entrar, hay puesto libre atrás dijo Dariel señalando el que espacio en medio de Dylan y yo.

-Claro, gracias por invitarme. Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi, no sabia si aun respiraba. Cuando lo tuve en frente me sonroje de súbito.

-Hola Mina…

La llamo Mina pero quien le dio esa confianza, que se cree, y esta tonta que le sonríe como boba y sus mejillas están completamente sonrojados.

-Arg. Carraspee para llamar su atención… -Doctor que bueno verlo… dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Cómo estas Dylan? y ¿Tu novia?

-Ella…

-No, pudo venir… dijo Minako mirándome con las ojos entre cerrados era la primera vez que la veía así, parecía celosa… y aquella idea me hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-Si tubo compromisos que cumplir… dije.

-Bueno… Mina puedo sentarme aquí… dijo Sam

Me sonroje de súbito y el sonrió al darse cuenta de mi reacción. –Claro… dijo segura.

Dylan se puso tenso, me miro y sentí miedo. Su mirada me reprochaba que estuviera cerca de el, pero que le pasa el tiene su novia… que cele a otra.

El viaje duro aproximadamente 2 horas. La mayoría durmió todo el camino, yo observaba el paisaje mientras Elliot apretaba la mano que tenía sujetada, parecía que aunque estuviera dormido no quería separarse de mí. Eso me hizo muy feliz.

Mire el pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de las montañas donde acamparíamos, y sonreí de verdad se veía lleno de gente amable. Se sentía como un lugar cálido, tranquilo… Nos detuvimos frente a la gran casa de campo. Dariel encendió un megáfono y hablo.

-Despierten… dijo y todos pegaron un brinco de súbito y gritándole mientras le arrojaban almohadas de viaje. Me reí de verlo siendo atacado por una lluvia de almohadas.

-Ey chicos paren, ya llegamos tomen sus cosas y bajen dijo mientras bajaba del bus.

Todos tomamos nuestras mochilas, y salimos cuando bajamos nos quedamos boca abierta al ver la majestuosidad de aquella casa de campo.

-Sorprendidos… dijo Ryoko.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Makoto.

-En un lugar donde podremos mejorar nuestras relaciones, pero se van a quedar hay paradotes pasen… dijo mientras subía los escalones de la entrada.

-Vaya es muy lindo este lugar… dijo Minako.

-Oye Minako ven… dijo Erick.

-Voy dije subiendo las escaleras.

-Bien hay habitaciones arriba y abajo. Las chicas dormirán arriba y nosotros abajo dijo Dariel.

-Nos turnaremos para preparar las comidas. Dijo Ryoko.

-Pero, por ahora suban, acomódense y bajen. Porque haremos una fogata. Dijo Dariel.

Fuimos a las habitaciones, y nos acomodamos, cuando bajamos ya estaba la fogata encendida a las afueras de la cabaña.

-Minako, ¿Cómo vas con Dylan? pregunto Mónica que se encontraba sentada en un mueble en el pasillo de la entrada.

-Bueno… no se que responder a eso…

-¿Por qué ?...

-por que el a veces me cela… y otras es tan distante…. Sus cambios de humor me dan jaqueca…

-me parece que tu también le gustas… dijo mientras miraba a los chicos prepararse para comer malvaviscos.

-pues si es así lo disimula muy bien… respondí con un suspiro mirándolo. De pronto el se voltio y nuestras miradas se encontraron… me sonroje de súbito y desvíe mi mirada a otro lado… el pareció reírse de la situación.

-Minako quieres, venir conmigo… pregunto Sam extendiéndole su mano…

-claro. Vamos.

-Mónica puedo hablar contigo…

-Claro Eimy… dijo con una sonrisa, que luego borro al ver la seriedad de esta. – ¿Sucede algo?

-Obtuve mi cristal…

-En serio… pero ¿Cuándo?

-El dia que se marcho Angelina, esa noche apareció frente a mi la luz y cuando reaccione tenia el cristal en mis manos…

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Por que tengo miedo… dijo con mirada gacha…

-¿Miedo? De que…

-De no poder con este nuevo poder.

-Eimy yo también tengo miedo…. Pero verlas a ustedes y saber que siempre estarán allí. Me da seguridad.

-Mónica… gracias…

-He chicas no se queden allí… vengan vamos a comenzar un juego que les va gustar.

Las chicas se miraron y levantaron una ceja en señal de inseguridad, ¿un juego? Idea de Ryoko nada bueno puede salir de allí…

Cuando todos estaban sentados en círculo, Dariel puso una botella en el medio.

-Bien el juego es el siguiente, el pico indicara quien hace la pregunta y la base quien la responde, las preguntas serán respondidas, de no ser así deberá darse un castigo por no responder, entonces preguntaran ¿Verdad o Desafío? Y depende de la respuesta ya saben que harán, entendido…

-Si respondieron todos…

-Bien comencemos… dijo girando la botella.

-Elliot pregunta… ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor Reyko? ¿Verdad o Desafío?

-Verdad, me dan miedo las arañas, dijo sonrojándose… todos estallaron en carcajadas… -Cálmense… mejor continuemos.

-¿De quien estas enamorada Minako? Pregunto Sam

Ella pestaño varias veces, y tenía los labios entre abiertos por la sorpresiva pregunta, Dylan estaba inquieto en su puesto….

-¿Verdad o Desafío?

-Ver… cuando iba a terminar la frase Dylan pronuncio el nombre Celina en un suspiro, a lo que ella… inclino si cabeza –Desafío respondió segura…

-Bien los desafíos son los siguientes… comer chirel picante, comer gusanos vivos, y el especial. Todos miraron los desafíos con asco. Y bueno ese especial se veía asqueroso…

-Dios chirel… respondió lo toma en su mano y lo comió y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos… ask ask… tosió y le dieron agua.

-pero que tonta, dijo Dylan mirándola por el rabillo del ojo como si no le importara, solo cuando vio que Sam le daba agua el mismo, se lleno de enojo.

-Gracias Sam… dije sonrojada el era muy libre a la hora de expresar su afecto a hacia mi.

-Por nada preciosa Mina cuando quieres, dijo con una sonrisa que muy bien pude haberme desmayado con lo atractivo que se veía así, pero me mordí el labio inferior para contener mi nerviosismo, el sonrió mas al darse cuanta de mi estado.

-Bien continuemos…. Dijo Ryoko.

La botella giro y el pico señalo a Connor, y la base a Eimy, ambos se miraron entonces Connor hizo su pregunta.

-¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por amor? Pregunto serio pero por dentro estaba anhelando su respuesta.

-Yo… porque estoy titubeando me reproche. –Yo… seria capaz de dejar ir a esa persona, si veo que su felicidad no es conmigo… respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-Guao te admiro, dijo Erick –Yo no podría alejarme de Makoto, aunque ella me lo pidiera. Creo que en ese caso soy muy egoísta con mis sentimientos…

-Tonto, nadie te esta pidiendo que te alejes… dijo Makoto sonrojada.

-Pues que bueno… respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-bien otra vez dijo Leonel…. Haciendo girar la botella.

-Mónica es tu turno… y quien tiene que preguntar Elliot…

Todos bromearon pues era más que obvio que entre ellos dos existía alguna química.

-Mónica… dijo llamando la atención de la chica. -¿Qué es lo mas peligroso que haz hecho por los que amas?...

Al terminar la pregunta Reyko, Eimy, Makoto, Minako y Mónica pararon de bromear de súbito, tragaron saliva gruesa, vaya esa pregunta no se la esperaban.

-y bien… que dices… ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Lo siento, Reto… respondió tímidamente… Elliot. Se levanto molesto y se marcho, Mónica lo vio y sintió un gran vacio en su corazón, sintió la mano de Reyko en su hombro y luego la miro a los ojos, y esta le dio una sonrisa y le ínsito a levantarse y buscarlo, cuando mire a las demás, ellas parecían aprobarlo. Y eso me complació mucho de inmediato corrí a buscarlo.

¿Por que ella no puede decirme algo tan sencillo? Yo que le conté algo importante de mi vida y ella… ella no puede…

-Elliot espera… me llamo con su voz suave y que bien podría calmarme. Pero no me detuve y continúe, hasta que sentí que ella corría a mi lado y tomaba una de mis manos, me detuve y voltee a verla. Estaba sonrojada, mirándome con esos ojos… no detuve mi pensamiento y me solté de su agarre con algo de rudeza.

-No tienes porque explicarme nada… déjame solo.

-La respuesta a la pregunta que hiciste, me dijo con cabeza baja… -no solo me implica a mí sino también a Eimy, Reyko, Minako y Makoto…

-¿Por qué? Pregunte y ella levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Mi sacrificio por ellas…


	18. El Secreto de la Vida

El Secreto de la Vida

-Mi sacrificio por ellas, dije con las voz entre cortada.

-Tu sacrificio… no entiendo…

-podemos ir a otro lugar, pregunte aun nerviosa lo vi dudar pero luego asintió.

Mientras tomado algunos troncos para colocarlos en la fogata me distraje mirando la luna, vaya que esta noche esta hermosa pensé. De pronto un suspiro cerca de mi me saco de mis pensamientos y solté los tronquitos que cayeron a la tierra de forma dispersa, me voltee a ver quien era y hay estaba Dylan mirándome de forma mas extraña de la normal.

-Tonta mira lo que hiciste… dijo recogiendo los troncos del suelo.

-¿Tonta? Pero si por tu culpa se cayeron sino me hubieras asustado… me miro fijo. Y sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba el dejo los troncos aun lado y camino hacia mí. Mi corazón parecía un bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, retrocedí unos pasos y mi espalda choco contra la pared de madera, de la casa. Lo mira asustada el no decía nada, solo se acercaba hasta que poso sus brazos a mis lados impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Cuando iba a hablar el.

-Minako susurro cerca de mi oído… y sentí por mi espalda como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado, y me sonroje. -¿Me tienes miedo? Pregunto mientras rozaba la punta de nariz contra mi mejilla. Yo no podía responder, sentía que las palabras no podían ser articuladas, entonces el bajo y deposito un beso en mi cuello. Aquel acto me dejo completamente asombrada, entre abrí mis labios para decir algo y de nuevo nada no podía hablar. El sonrió divertido entre mi cuello, y aparto su rostro solo un poco del mío, lo mire fijo, -Me encanta tu perfume… tu piel es suave dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. –Eres… como una adicción… no quiero separarme de ti… pero tampoco puedo tenerte, y aun así no quiero que nadie mas te toque… dijo e inmediatamente supe que lo decía por Sam

-Tu tienes a Celina… dije desviando mi mirado pero el me tomo de la barbilla, para llamar mi atención.

-Pero lo que siento por ti… no se que es… y quiero saberlo… dijo mirando de pronto mis labios.

-Pero… fue lo único que alcance a decir cuando me di cuenta que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y el tenia los ojos cerrados, luego de aquella primera impresión decidí responderle después de todo era lo que tanto soñaba desde el momento que me di cuenta que lo amaba, así que cerré los ojos, y sentí una mano de el sobre mi nuca incitándome a acercarme un poco mas, y la otra en mi cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara. Pero no iba hacer eso. Así que yo también subí mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos de la forma mas tierna que nunca hubiera imaginado, cuando el se separo abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo… nuestras miradas buscaban respuestas en el otro. Entonces el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Minako te amo… ahora lo se… dijo apretándome contra su cuerpo. –Se que hace un momento quisiste decirme tus sentimientos… entonces el se había dado cuenta de mis intensiones en el juego. –Nombre a Celina porque lo ultimo que hable con ella, me dijo que ya no había remedio que tu ya habías ganado mi corazón, le dije que no lo negué… pero ella me dijo que ya nuestro tiempo había culminado, pero no quería que tu te dieras cuenta, así que le pedí que me acompañara al encuentro, y que hiciera todo como si aun estuviéramos juntos pero la verdad es que ella me termino… es por eso que esta conmigo, acaso soy su sustituta me molesto aquel pensamiento así que trate de soltarme de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte o era que yo no quería soltarme.

-Suéltame… yo… no… quiero ser la sustituta el pañuelo de lagrimas… no quiero que me utilices para aliviar tu perdida.

-Minako no me dijo tomando mi mentón con fuerza y chocando su frente con la mía para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, -No eres mi analgésico… sentí celos de Sam, siento celos de que el este a tu lado, que te mire, que te toque… tu eres solo para mi… me dijo posesivo.

-Entonces… ¿si me amas?... pregunte como niñita.

-Si mi Minako "Mi niña querida" me dijo y volvió a besarme…

-Yo también te amo… respondí entre sus labios.

Sentada sobre una roca Reyko aun miraba el lago de forma extraña, estaba hipnotizada por su reflejo, entonces tomo un collar que siempre llevaba puesto y lo introdujo en el lago pero no lo soltaba, de pronto una luz salió del agua y la jalo sumergiéndola dentro del lago…

-Reyko a comenzado su prueba, dijo Makoto… ¿donde estará? cuando la fue a buscar. Sintió que los arboles a su alrededor, se venían contra ella. Pero no podía moverse, y de pronto estaba dentro de los arboles… como si fueran un capullo.

-Makoto… dijo Erick al darse cuenta de la situación… pero de pronto Eimy llego a su lado y lo miro seria.

-Ellas estarán bien, su prueba ha comenzado…

-Eimy… ¿Cuándo será tu prueba?... pregunto Leonel.

-Ya ha sido… respondió muy bajo.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo y cual? Pregunto Connor.

-MM. Mi prueba fue cuando Angelina se fue, era si yo iba a ser capaz de dejar ir a la persona que mas quiero… y si pude, pero aun así se quedo conmigo.

-Ya veo y que clase de prueba crees que le toque a Reyko y Makoto.

-Pues a Reyko… comprender porque aun esta aquí, y a Makoto que tiene más de lo que ahora posee.

-¿Cómo sabes? Pregunto Connor, saliendo de su gran impresión jamás se imagino, que la prueba de Eimy fuera el.

-Mónica me lo dijo… respondió dando un salto para llegar a la copa de un árbol y sentándose en un de sus ramas… desde esa vista podía verlas a los dos…

-Bien, chicos quieren unas sodas, mientras esperan a sus amores… dijo Ryoko.

-Si chicos… decía Dariel entregándoles las bebidas.

-Bien… respondieron los chicos en una sola voz…

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que lugar es este? Dijo Reyko viendo que se encontraba en un bosque camino y pronto encontró una aldea en llamas… veía a las personas correr de una lado a otro, otras llorando frente a un cuerpo sin vida… pronto comenzó a recordar. Corrió hasta llegar frente aun joven de cabellos plateados… ojos zafiros… -Eriol… musito.

Lo vio llorando entonces cuando se acerco a ver que era se vio a ella cuando solo tenia 14 años, sin vida en los brazos del hombre que amaba… entonces lo vio colocar su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo con mucho cuidado, y tomar su rostro entre sus manos para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Te amo… dijo –Es por eso, que daré mi vida para que tu tengas una no creas que te estoy dejando solo es un hasta pronto, quiero que ames, que vivas, que seas feliz… y que por los dos, hagas tu sueño verdad. Entonces vio lo que el hacia, el intercambio de equivalencias, daba su vida por la de ella.

-Eriol… dijo ella despertando y respirando entre cortadamente… entonces lo vio a el con los ojos cerrados aun lado de ella. Y lo entendió, entonces comenzó a llorar… -¿Por qué? Si yo te amo…

-Basta detén esto por favor… dijo Reyko llorando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo enrollando sus brazos en su estomago… el dolor en su pecho era demasiado…

-Amor… dijo una voz.

-Eriol… cuando levanto la vista vio que todo a su alrededor era paz…

-Cariño, te si vales la pena… tu vida lo vale… yo sabia que ibas amar a alguien mas. Por eso quise que vivieras para que pudieras ver su amor, por ti y el tuyo por el…

-Pero yo te amaba… y aun siento cosas muy fuertes por ti…

-lo se…

-Entiendo, después de todo tu me lo dijiste ese dia… dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo ya sin lagrimas… -Reyko significa "Niña Amada" pero con el Hino "Espíritu del Fuego" la flama de un amor que nunca se extinguirá…

-Nunca pasara… Hoy te amo más que ayer…

-Y ayer no pude amarte tanto como hoy… esa era la oración de nuestro amor…

-Pero ahora debes continuar con uno nuevo… y uno que nunca te dejara…

Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente cerré mis ojos al sentir la calidez de su alma, cuando los abrí la prueba había terminado…estaba parada sobre la roca, y cuando mire el collar el anillo que tenia… con el que una vez el me pidió matrimonio a pesar de mi corta edad. Ahora era tenia una piedra de jade entre el aro que ahora era un corazón… sonríe.

Cuando me di vuelta vi a Leonel, parado tras mío… le sonreí y corrió a tomarme entre sus brazos… y luego yo me impulse para besarlo, luego de unos instantes el me respondió al beso y eso me hizo muy feliz.

-Reyko ya término la prueba...,

-¿Mónica a donde vamos?… dijo Elliot ya llevaban bastante rato caminando.

-Tranquilo ya llegamos… dijo mostrándole el lugar… era la cima de la montaña… se podía ver las luces de la aurora como si se pudieran tocar…

-Que hermoso… dijo el maravillado del lugar, pero cuando la miro se dio cuanta de que la luz de ella brillada aun mas que las estrellas y la que la aurora boreal no podía competir contra lo hermosa que es.

-Elliot… lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió. –Ven siéntate… dijo mientras ella se sentaba en la grama.

El camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, la vio tomar aire y luego suspirar.

-Mónica…

-Cuando tenia 10 años, las chicas y yo ya nos conocíamos éramos de en ese entonces grandes amigas. Y muchas veces cómplices de travesuras, ese dia todo comenzó con un experimento, la vi tragar saliva y palidecer, parecía que el recuerdo no era muy grato me reproche el haber hecho esa tonta pregunta, -Mi padre, nos mando al laboratorio estaban haciendo un sustancia para probar nuestras barreras de energía, estábamos allí tranquilas tomando los instrumentos haciendo crecer los experimentos y tocando cosas que no debíamos, los doctores estaban cansados de nosotras así que nos encerraron en la bodega, allí estábamos cuando de pronto se oyó una explosión tratamos de utilizar nuestro poder para salir de allí, así que cuando lo logramos vimos llamas por todos lados tardamos de apagarlas pero no podemos, cuando nos distrajimos ocurrió una segunda explosión pero esta vez tras nosotras el impacto fue tanto que salimos volando por la ventana de observación, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Minako al lado mío, me moví hacia ella y me di cuanta que tenia un vidrio clavado en la pierna derecha, así que lo tome y lo saque de inmediato la sangre salió, y me dolió mucho, pero entonces logre tocarla pero ella no respondía, luego vi a Reyko junto al cuerpo de Eimy y me percate de las graves heridas en sus cuerpos, busque a Makoto y esta estaba un poco mas lejos con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Enseguida me di cuenta de ellas estaban muertas, y llore hasta que me di cuenta que existía una forma de darles vida de nuevo, en una de nuestras travesuras habíamos tomado el libro de los secretos allí se encuentran hechizos que nunca deben ser utilizados pero en ese momento solo pensé en darle la vida a ellas…

-Mónica… oye si quieres podemos, dejarlo así…

-No esta bien, quiero que lo sepas… me dijo mirándome a los ojos entonces asentí y ella continuo. –Tome los cuerpos de ellas y los coloque alrededor mío, hizo que el cristal de mi corazón saliera de el, para luego utilizar el hechizo y que cada para de el se dividiera para darles vida, en ese momento creí que yo también moriría, con cada cristal que era repartido un soplo de vida era mas doloroso, de pronto caí inconsciente y luego desperté en el hospital creí que no había funcionado hasta que las vi… desde ese momento ellas pensaron que debían estar conmigo por siempre… y yo les dije que si lo hacían por obligación no, pero si lo hacían porque querían esta bien.

-Y ellas están contigo porque te quieren…

-Así es…

-Increíble arriesgaste tu vida por la de ellas.

-Si pero no solo les di vida sino que mi poder bueno parte de el esta en ellas, por eso cuando estamos juntas es que soy mas fuerte…

-Mónica… de verdad te admiro… dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas…

-Gracias… Elliot, yo… te… te amo… dijo tartamudeando…

-Yo también pequeña… yo también te amo, dije inclinándome para alcanzar mi objetivo sus labios, nos besamos con ternura, fue un beso suave lento, y sus labios eran muy dulces sentía que no podría nunca saciarme de ellos, mordí su labio inferior con ternura y ella suspiro, entonces la volví a besar pero ya con un poco mas de pasión… hasta que nos separamos ella me dedico una sonrisa, y recostó su cabeza en hombro… yo bese sus cabellos y nos quedamos así… abrazados y palpando la que era ahora nuestra única verdad nuestro amor…


	19. La Prueba Final

La Prueba Final

Aun en la copa del árbol Eimy veía que todo estuviera bien, vio a Reyko despertar de su prueba con su cristal, pero Makoto aun no despertaba y ya tenia mucho tiempo así… decidió bajar de allí. Entonces Reyko se acerco a ella por detrás.

-Eimy esto ya es extraño… ya debió haber terminado su prueba… decía mirando el campo de energía con el seño fruñido.

-Es cierto, Ryoko por favor busca a Mónica y Dariel trae a Minako…

-¿Qué crees que esta pasando? Pregunto mientras se arre costa en el tronco del árbol.

-La verdad, no se pero tenemos que averiguarlo juntas…

-Makoto musito Erick que en ningún momento se había alejado de ella.

-Tranquilo amigo estoy seguro que ellas la ayudaran dijo Leonel tratando de brindarle apoyo a su amigo. Pero la verdad, el rostro de las chicas no brindaba mucho aliento.

Ryoko encontró a Mónica junto a Elliot mientras estas bajaban de la montaña, corrió hasta ellos utilizando su súper velocidad.

-Mónica algo malo esta pasando.

-Lo se, vamos dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Elliot y la de Ryoko y orbitaban al lugar donde se encontraban Reyko y Eimy.

-Chicas, ya estoy aquí dijo Minako mientras corría hacia ellas. Llego exhausta había corrido porque Dariel la encontró besándose con Dylan detrás de la cabaña, y comenzó a molestarla.

-Amiga me alegra que ya te dejaran respirar… le dijo Reyko con un tono burlista…

-Oye… salte de mi cabeza en esos momentos… son privados. Dijo mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Nos el momento, tendremos que entrar en la prueba de Makoto… dijo Mónica, mirando seria a las chicas que de inmediato pararon de juegos.

-Es una misión peligrosa, esa prueba es de las almas de cada uno. Así que si entramos, posiblemente no volvamos. Dijo Eimy…

-Yo hare cualquier cosa por Makoto, no importa si por ello debe perder la vida dijo Reyko.

-Pero Reyko y ¿yo? Le pregunto Leonel dolido por sus palabras, ¿que acaso no le importo?, el no era el único así Elliot, Dylan, Ryoko, Dariel, Erick y Connor, miraban a las chicas con miedo a no verlas mas.

-Este no será un adiós dijo Minako solo un hasta luego.

-Minako vuelve si no lo haces nunca te lo perdonare… dijo Dylan mientras la tomaba del rostro y depositaba un beso en sus labios…

-Tranquilo mi amor… dijo ella mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de el.

-Minako toma… dijo Sam que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, toma la mano de ella y le dio una piedra de Ónix. –esta te será de ayuda… es un escudo… espero que con eso puedan volver.

-Gracias Sam… dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Eimy… por favor vuelve… dijo Connor

-Esta bien, respondió ella con sequedad pero antes de dar un paso el tomo su brazo y la giro quedando ella entre los brazos de el, atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo le susurro el en oído para luego acercarse a su boca y darle un beso, que aparto todas las dudas que ella tenia de los sentimientos de el. Cuando se separaron ella lo vio sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo… le dijo dándole un ultimo beso antes de reunirse con las chicas.

-Oye Erick… mas te vale no dormirte mientras ella despierta le dijo Minako…

-No lo hare. Por favor tráiganla de regreso…

-Leonel no temas volveré y aunque no sea así mi corazón es tuyo… y hermana cuídate tonta… le dijo sonrojada.

-Reyko tonta cuídate… le dijo Ryoko mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Y Dariel la abrazaba desde atrás para que ella no se sintiera sola.

-Hermana te quiero… le dijo Dariel.

-Yo también…

-Elliot mas te vale no serle infiel ni nunca lastimarla porque te la veras conmigo… dijo Eimy…

-como podría serle infiel si ella es mi todo… dijo el apasionadamente

-También eres mi todo…

Las chicas se colocaron alrededor del campo de energía, tomaron los cristales en sus manos y los utilizaron para abrir una brecha en el campo y entraron, de pronto ya no estaban y el campo de energía había aumentado su tamaño.

-Mónica… susurraba una voz débil… -Reyko decía mientras miraba su alrededor y no veía nada, -Eimy Minako… amigas están allí… ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-Makoto… amiga… dijeron las chicas. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, parecían estar en un laberinto blanco, con paredes altas demasiado silencio.

-¿Dónde crees que este Makoto? Pregunto Minako mientras se frotaba los brazos porque una ráfaga de viento le dio escalofrió.

-No siento su energía, debe estar inconsciente o tiene miedo… respondió Mónica con el rostro sombría por el ultimo pensamiento.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una puerta todas vieron que la llave era una especie de sello que tenia dibujado sus signos alrededor de la estrella de cinco puntas.

Tocaron cada una sus signos y de pronto el sello brillo y comenzó a moverse las dibujos armando un rompe cabeza. Para mostrar el nombre de cada una de ellas. Ninguna de las chicas podía ver hasta que la luz ceso y se dieron cuanta que frente a ellas estaba Makoto. Pero en el momento que dieron un paso para avanzar hacia Makoto el piso cayo y mostro el vacio. Si alguna caía se perdería por siempre.

-¿Pero, que rayos? Dijo Reyko mirando asombrada el gran vacio, y siendo tomada del brazo por Eimy porque ella casi cae.

-Debemos tener cuidado… dijo Eimy mientras soltaba a Reyko.

-Makoto… debes reaccionar grito Mónica

-¿Qué? Musito Makoto levantando la vista. Cuando vio a las chicas se levanto e iba a avanzar pero Mónica le hizo señas del vacio.

-Makoto eres la única que puede colocar una base para avanzar.

-¿yo? No se… yo no puedo… dijo desesperado con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Si puedes… recuerdas tus eres Makoto Kino "Seilor Júpiter" la guerrera del trueno y el viento. Nada puede darte miedo. Dijo Reyko.

-Claro que no, yo si tengo miedo… ya no soy mas esa chica de la que hablas. Dijo llorando.

-Recuerdas tu eres quien siempre nos alienta a seguir. Dijo Minako mientras escribía algo en la con un labial que cargaba.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto Reyko.

-Ya veras dijo ella y de pronto utilizo su poder e hizo que lo escribió estuviera escrito grande para que todas lo leyeran.

Cuando todas leyeron la escritura decía "Juntas Hoy, Mañana y Siempre".

-Recuerdas Makoto cuando teníamos 10 años, y en la excursión de la escuela nos separamos del grupo, y caímos por un acantilado yo era quien estaba mas abajo y les dije que me dejaran y tu te negaste y me dijiste estas palabras… dijo Eimy.

-Juntas siempre musito Makoto.

-Tu siempre has tenido mucho valor, no debes temer aun ahora estamos juntas dijo Minako.

-Hoy igual que ayer… nuestra amistad siempre será mas fuerte que cualquier obstáculo… dijo Mónica.

-Amigas… yo… gracias… dijo Makoto. De inmediato se puso de pie y unió sus palmas luego dibujo un circulo alrededor de si misma, y creo un puente comenzó avanzar paso a paso hasta llegar al otro lado…

-Makoto dijeron todas quienes la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabia que lo harías… dijo Reyko.

-Si gracias… respondió con una sonrisa que de pronto comenzó a desaparecer al notar que sus amigas estaban desapareciendo… -¿Qué pasa? Pregunto tratando de tomar a Mónica de la mano pero lo que hizo fue traspasar la imagen.

-Entramos a tu prueba… nuestras almas están desapareciendo… dijo Mónica.

-Pero ustedes sabían esto… ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Pregunto desesperada.

-Por que eres nuestra amiga y no te íbamos a dejar sola. Dijo Reyko.

-Pero debe haber alguna forma de que puedan volver conmigo…

-La única forma es que renunciemos a nuestros poderes… pero entonces igual moriríamos la energía de este lugar nos mataría… dijo Eimy.

-Pues entonces yo tampoco quiero esta vida… ustedes son mis amigas, mas que eso son mis hermanas nos las dejare nunca…

-Pero piensa en Erick, lo vas a dejar solo. Dijo Mónica.

-Ustedes también renunciaron a las personas que aman, por mi. Cuanto mas yo por ustedes… las quiero amigas.

De pronto Makoto también comenzó a desaparecer… todas formaron un circulo y se miraron con una sonrisa. Es ese momento Minako recordó la piedra que Sam le había obsequiado… era un escudo…

-Oigan chicas Sam me entrego una piedra que tiene un poder de escudo si la usamos quizás… dijo Minako

-Si, solo que tendríamos que renunciar a nuestros poderes para recuperar nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras almas. Dijo Eimy

-Existe una oportunidad pero tendríamos solo una… no podríamos fallar por que las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Dijo Reyko.

-No temo perder mis poderes… si con ello puedo vivir más tiempo junto a ustedes y junto a las personas que nos aman. Dijo Mónica

-Pues entonces hagámoslo…


	20. Una Nueva Vida

Una Nueva Vida

-Hagámoslo… dijeron todas.

En el exterior se encontraban Ryoko y Dariel cuidando en campo ya habían pasaba varias noches… aunque para las chicas dentro del campo era el mismo dia…

-Crees que se encuentren bien… dijo Dariel.

-Conozco a las chicas… ellas siempre vuelven… no importa que, siempre vuelven dijo Ryoko, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a relampaguear, hubo un tembló el fuego de fogata se creció… el mar parecía enardecido… y los vientos venían de todas direcciones…

-¿Qué esta pasando? Dijo Leonel que se acercaba corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban.

-No lo sabíamos… dijo Dariel.

-Ellas tomaron la decisión, renunciaron a su poder…dijo Sam, quien de pronto se encontraba vestido de blanco con una capa roja.

-Pero, ¿Quién eres en realidad? Pregunto Dylan.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Yue soy el juez de la Luna. Mi misión era probar si ellas eran capaces de dar su vida por la de alguien más…

-Pero entonces ¿que pasara ahora? Pregunto Erik

-Ellas nacerán de nuevo pero no como antes ahora serán solo humanas… todo lo que era especial en ellas desaparecerá…

-Pero volverán y eso es lo importante dijo Connor.

-Es cierto no importa si ahora solo son humanas, si están con vida es lo importante… dijo Ryoko.

-Si, pero su decisión también te afecta a ti. Tu eres una parte del poder de Reyko al ella renunciar a sus poderes tu también perderás los tuyos…

-No importa… solo quiero que ellas estén a mi lado. Respondió seria pero segura de su decisión.

-Entiendo… dijo Yue y de pronto el escudo explotó y las chicas se mostraron ante ellos.

-Mónica hermana, Reyko, Eimy, Makoto, Minako… volvieron… dijo Dariel.

Todos corrieron a abrazar a las chicas Dylan besaba a Minako con devoción y ella le respondía de la misma manera.

Eimy vio a Connor acercarse temeroso a ella, entonces ella fue quien lo beso…

Erick cargo a Makoto y giro con ella hasta que pararon en un tierno beso.

Reyko por primera vez desde que tenía 12 años abrazo a Ryoko antes de que estas lo hicieran, y luego Leonel se acerco y le dio uno casto beso en los labios.

Dariel miro a Mónica, parecía no creer que su hermana había salido con vida, ya era su segundo encuentro con la muerte y el imaginarse sin ella le dio mucha melancolía ella por su parte le dedicada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y salto a los brazos de su hermano se abrazaron un largo tiempo.

Luego del encuentro las chicas contaron su experiencia, estuvieron a punto de morir cuando abandonaron sus poderes, solo que la piedra se activo y lograron salir con vida, aseguraban que estar sin poderes no era tan malo, además estaban acostumbras no las habían malcriado, y sabían vivir sin poderes.

Ese dia todos decidieron hacer de el un dia de jubilo ya que las chicas estaban con vida, Leonel tomo un cuchillo y tallo en un árbol la fecha de ese dia. Todos lo miraron sin entender.

-Este será el recordatorio, de que a partir de hoy tendrán una nueva vida. Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cabaña, pasaron todo el dia preparándose para a la noche ya que tendrían un camping nocturno.

Mónica por su lado estaba con Leonel, este le había contado que Elliot había tenido que ir a resolver un asunto pero que volvería. Ella estaba triste de no haberlo visto desde su regreso pero sabia que el volvería.

A la noche hicieron una fogata, colocaron comida un mesas picnic y se sentaron a mirar las estrellas, cuando estaban riendo porque Minako tratando de ser cariñosa con Dylan le tumbo un pastel en toda la cara al tropezar con una piedra, antes de que alguien dijera algo apareció Yue…

-Bienvenidas a la vida nuevas criaturas dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… dijeron todas.

-Oye entonces eres un ser superior… digo un Juez. Dijo Minako.

-Si mi hermosa Mina, y lamento no estar en condiciones para luchar por tu amor. Dijo mirando como Dylan parecía que iba a estallar de los celos.

-Pero los jueces no pueden enamorarse, dijo Minako.

-Podemos, pero no debemos. Es por eso que dejare que seas feliz al lado de Dylan…

-Dejaras, oye nadie te esta pidiendo permiso… dijo Dylan abrazando a Minako desde la espalda y colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-Si la haces sufrir no dudare en cortar con tu vida… me entiendes. Dijo Yue. Cuya miraba bien podría matar a alguien.

-No pienso siquiera alejarme de ella. Dijo Dylan

-Y ¿Qué haremos ahora? Pregunto Mónica tratando de destensar el ambiente.

-Pues vivir sus vidas como humanas, deben aprovecharla.

-¿Qué fin tenían las pruebas si a la final perdimos los cristales? Pregunto Reyko.

-Pues consistía en su crecimiento personal, si recuerdan sus pruebas jamás fueron de fuerza o habilidad, siempre fue su corazón el que paso la prueba, me entiende.

-Perfectamente… dijo Makoto, ahora que lo recordaban todas las pruebas fueron a sus corazones, es decir a Mónica le probaron la fortaleza, a Ryoko el perdón, a Eimy la nobleza, a Minako el amor, a Reyko la Sinceridad y a mi el Valor, siempre las pruebas nos hacían crecer en nuestro interior mas allá de lo que podíamos ser mas poderosas.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido… dijo Eimy entendiendo todo lo sucedido.

-¿Te volveremos a ver? Pregunto Dariel.

-Yo siempre estaré cuando me necesiten. Me despido y de pronto desapareció.

-Bueno ahora a disfrutar de su humanidad. Dijo Erick.

-Así es… dijo Elliot. Quien acababa de llegar.

-Oye amigo ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Pregunto Leonel. Mientras tomaba una mano de Reyko y enlazaba sus dedos.

-Tuve que ir a hablar con mis superiores y pedir un permiso especial decía mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Mónica parada, de pronto se arrodillo y le mostro una pequeña cajita en su interior un anillo de compromiso en forma de flor, con un diamante de botón.

-Elliot… dijo Mónica, quien sostenía las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste, es que me retrasaron más de lo debido. Cambiar mi estado civil es algo difícil cuando tienes mi grado militar. Quiero preguntarte, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Yo… si, acepto dijo y el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso…

-Vaya forma de comenzar una nueva vida… dijeron todos

-Si este es el comienzo ahora a escribir la historia. Dijo Mónica quien miraba la Luna su siempre compañera y amiga no importa que hay siempre esta, estuvo antes y aun hoy esta.

Fin


End file.
